Vivir bajo tus reglas
by Nara Suri
Summary: Por culpa de un macabro plan de Tsunade la quita Hokage, Naruto y compañía van a parar a una hermandad encerrados conviviendo en parejas. Sasuke ha vuelto y dispuesto a recuperar a Sakura. REEDICION. 12/26 Up
1. A mis queridos lectores

**A mis queridos lectores:**

_"La presente es para ponerles de manifiesto lo siguiente, todos los capítulos vivir bajo tus reglas serán retirados de fanfiction. Por motivos creativos y personales. Sobra decir que el fanfic no será cancelado, sino remodelado._

_La verdad es que este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años, hace tantos que ya ni siquiera puedo continuarlo porque mi estilo de escritura ya es completamente diferente. Así que por ello he decidido volver a escribirlo y colgare los capítulos a lo largo de las vacaciones y continuare con el fic._

_Espero, que ojala no les moleste. Y que no pierda a mis más queridos lectores."_

**Gracias. los quiere,  
**

**Nara Suri.**


	2. I

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Lo prometido es deuda espero que hayan entendido mis motivos. He aquí el primer capítulo, los publicare según vayan saliendo. Algunos sucesos van a cambiar pero contenido sustancial de la obra no. Así que no se preocupen. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts,_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

_**Pequeña encuesta:**_ [Para aquellos que leyeron vivir bajo tus reglas anteriormente] ¿Les gustaría que Neji siguiera hablando de esa manera o prefieren que sea un tipo normal?

* * *

**_Vivir bajo tus reglas._**

**_I_**

**_Nuestra historia._**

**_Nara Suri._**

Konoha era un lugar prospero, sin lugar a dudas. Había pasado ya unos 4 años desde ese día tan disparatado en que los la nueva generación de jóvenes ninjas habían terminado de cursar sus estudios en la academia y se habían convertido en _genins_ de la hoja. Muchos ya hechos _chunnins_ y próximos a su ascenso a _jounins,_ vivían de las viejas costumbres. El más enérgico de aquella generación maravilla, engullía los platos de rammen como si se fueran los últimos de su vida, mientras Sakura comía normalmente sin prisas ni premuras. En el puesto de Ichiraku's rammen.

El rubio disminuyó la velocidad de sus actos y se tornó melancólico. Bufó con desgana y pronuncio súbitamente.

-. Ya son 4 años desde que Sasuke se fue-

-. Si ya son 2 años exactos-dijo Sakura suspirando por la nostalgia que esto le producía sin pensar en las conciencias de aquello que había dicho.

-. ¿Cómo que 2 años? ¡Son 4! ¿Cómo has podido olvidado Sakura chan?- dijo él exaltado, el recuerdo de Sasuke era algo con lo que nadie podía meterse.

-. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Soy una completa tonta- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, fingía y ella misma lo sabía. Pero quería pensar que la destreza mental de su amigo el rubio a veces estaba un poco extraviada y que por tanto no descubriría aquello que escondía.

-. Me parece que tú sabes algo que yo no, por favor cuéntame- le dijo con ojos de perro agonizante, era una táctica algo sucia pero de verdad a veces funcionaba con Sakura.

-. Solo me confundió en las fechas- dijo ella, el Uzumaki la miró dubitativo. De verdad que Sakura no sabía mentir. –Es enserio, de verdad.- Agrego nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo hiperactivo.

-. ¡Claro!- Dijo irónicamente -y yo me chupo el dedo. Tú tienes algo ¡cuéntame!- cuando Naruto se ponía intenso de verdad podía ser un problema. Sakura lo medito un poco.

-. Está bien.- aparto los palillos del rammen y lo miró a la cara. –Pero, antes debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie-dijo ella poniendo las manos en señal de promesa, era la primera vez que se lo iba a contar a alguien.

-. Te lo prometo-dijo él entrelazando sus dedos meñiques. Estaba ansioso por escuchar aquello. Usualmente entre ellos no había secretos.

-. Bueno…veras yo vi a Sasuke kun 2 años atrás y…- de verdad que se sentía incomoda comentando estas cosas con Naruto. Vale, si era su mejor amigo, pero hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse. Suspiro antes de continuar -. Entre él y yo hubo historia- Su voz se quebró al pronunciar lo último, recordar ciertamente es algo doloroso.

-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Y decían en la academia que yo no tenia olfato para ser detective! Mira nada más, el amargado de Sasuke y tu tuvieron que ver.- Naruto parecía bastante emocionado en su supuesto descubriendo de su nueva habilidad -. Pero cuéntame ¿cómo fue eso?- Volvió a su tarea de engullir rammen, como si el plato se le fuese a ir.

-. Veras, muchas veces yo no dormí en nuestra casa en la hermandad- Naruto escupió el rammen y la interrumpió al instante.

-. ¡Mira nada más! bien guardado que te lo tenías ¡y con el amargado de Sasuke! ¿De casualidad no tendré un sobrinito por ahí?- Sakura se montó en cólera al instante, por el comentario. -Digo porque eso de no dormir en casa-dijo haciendo alusión a alguna cosa pervertida que tenía en su cabeza.

-. ¡Hay Naruto! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡lo de nosotros fue especial! Algo que era algo limpio ¡No una cochinada como la de tu mente retorcida y puerca está pensando!-dijo ella pegándole con un plato de rammen vació, Naruto podía ser bastante salido de vez en cuando.

-. Ya, está bien no te enojes, era una broma.- le revolvió el pelo en un gesto amistoso. hablando ya enserio ¿no tendré un sobrino por ahí verdad?-dijo el otra vez con la misma miradita pervertida y esto disparo la cólera de peligrosa quien volvió a estrellarle el plato de rammen en la cabeza.

-. ¡No! ¡No tienes un sobrino! ¿Es que crees que yo soy una puerca y necesitada como Ino? ¡Respétame un poco animal! Yo no me he acostado con él, tanto tiempo con Jiraya te daño la última porción de cerebro- le calló a golpes con el plato de rammen a el rubio. Y no paro hasta calmarse.

La gente los miraba de forma extraña y cuchicheaba, no era raro eso. Por alguna extraña razón los ninjas de la generación maravilla eran personas bastante extravagantes y hasta tenían muchos de ellos fama de excéntricos. En especial el rubio y la pelirrosa, quienes armaban reverendos escándalos en cualquier lugar. De verdad que eran gente bastante extraña.

-. ¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! pero ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Cuándo se encontraron? ¿Cómo fue?-dijo el azorado de tantos golpes. Cuando ella se calmó inició con el relato.

-. Veras, por las noches yo usualmente salía a caminar y una vez unos ninjas de la villa del sonido me tomaron prisionera y me llevaron a uno de sus campamentos. Después me pusieron delante de su líder. Y casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, cuando vi de quien se trataba-

_**Flash back**_

Sasuke Uchiha ya era todo un hombre. Las facciones aniñadas que recordaba se habían desdibujado completamente de su rostro. Ahora su cara se había vuelto masculina, propia de un hombre y sus facciones se hicieron varoniles. Confirme mi teoría cuando mire su cuerpo, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha ya no era ni la sombra de aquel muchacho de shorts y camisetas, que era mi compañero de equipo.

-. Haruno Sakura ¿Eres tú? ¿No es así?- su voz no había cambiado anda en lo absoluto era una voz penetrante y pero a la vez aniñada. Me inspecciono de arriba abajo.

-. Sa...su...ke...kun- me había quedado de una sola pieza al verle ahí. Si bien era cierto que era de conocimiento de todos en Konoha que Sasuke había desertado hacia las filas de Orochimaru, jamás pensé en encontrármele nuevamente. Y menos en aquellas condiciones.

Me hizo una sonrisa arrogante y ordenó a los guardias que me soltasen. Estos se retiraron al instante dejándonos solos. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme.

-. Sí, eres tú. De eso no hay duda.- me dijo al tomar un mechón de mi cabello. Para entonces lo llevaba corto. Entre en pánico en ese momento, la mirada de Sasuke podía ser demasiado en algunos momentos.-. ¿Te han hecho algo estos imbéciles?- soltó el mechón y se sentó en una especie de trono que tenía en el fondo de la habitación.

-. Nada, salvo el susto el jalón y las groserías.- Le espete descontenta, la situación me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Le lance una mirada cargada de odio, y busque posibilidades de escape. Me termine derrotada había estado curando enfermos en el hospital y eso me había consumido la mayor parte de mi _chakra._ Tenía un poco aun, pero no el suficiente para enfrentarme a Sasuke.

-. Ha pasado tiempo.- me dijo examinadme cuidadosamente con esos ojos negros como el carbón. Si era cierto Uchiha, habían pasado tiempo un par de años. El dolor apareció en mi pecho, sentí el corazón en la barriga, la garganta hecha un nudo y la lengua hecha bolas. Ese era el efecto que Sasuke Uchiha tenía en mí y me ponía de malas que todavía tuviera ese poder.

-. Ha pasado mucho quizás.- soné irónica, tanto que no se ni como lo hice. El me veía y sonreía con arrogancia. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, como cuando era una niña tan enamorada de él.

-. De verdad que eres molesta.- en su cara se formó una mueca de dolor y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, su mano izquierda desnudo su hombro, dejando ver que estaba vendado.

Las vendas de Sasuke estaban puestas de forma incorrecta, eso lo sabría hasta un asistente de enfermería. Su brazo al estar vendado de manera incorrecta, presionaba la herida haciendo que esta se lastimase más. Pude notar que seguro no le habían aplicado los antibióticos correctos y su herida al parecer era un desastre. Deje de la mi orgullo y mis sentimientos, e hice lo que cualquier medico bajo el juramento hipocrático habría hecho. Sasuke no rechisto, porque se encontraba jadeante y bañado sudor. De inmediato le tome la temperatura con mis manos y busque compresas en mi bolsa. Las moje un poco y se la puse en la frente, y me dirigí a examinar su herida.

Cuando despegue sus vendas de la herida, casi me da un desmayo. Hacía tiempo que había superado el miedo a la sangre, pero admito que me impresiono tener en mis manos la sangre de él que había sido el amor de mi vida. La herida no tenía buena pinta, Sasuke se había reventado la sutura rudimentaria que traía, y esta se había infectado. Quite el hilo maltrecho con rapidez y el mayor cuidado. Tome una poco de mi _chakra_ e intente hacer que la herida quedara lo menos abierta posible para así hacer una sutura.

Sasuke no se quejó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la aguja y el hilo penetraban en su piel nívea. Después de cocerle la herida y le cure poco a poco con lo último que me quedaba de chakra. Le puse una venda nueva y le cambie la compresa. Finalmente le subí el _haori_ que vestía y me lavé las manos.

-. Necesitaras tomar algunos antibióticos, no sé quién te abra hecho la sutura anterior pero sin duda no un medico.- dije terminando de guardar los implementos en mi bolsa, el me miraba largamente con la cabeza gacha sosteniendo con su mano libre la compresa.

-. Eres una molestia. Tú sabes cómo es esto, es una vida dura y cuando no hay médicos te toca apañártelas como puedas.- me dijo entre dientes. De verdad Sasuke seguía siendo un pesado a veces, pero ello simplemente no hacía que mi amor disminuyera.

-. ¿Quieres que te traiga los antibióticos mañana?- sabía que era algo malo y prohibido. Sasuke era un traidor, un ninja renegado al que teníamos orden de llevar a Konoha vivo o muerto. Pero era por demás el amor de mi vida.

-. De verdad ¿harías eso por mí?- me dijo mirándome directamente. Las rodillas me temblaron.

"_haría lo que fuera por ti_" pensé, pero calle. La última vez que desnude mi corazón ante el terminé en una banca en la mitad de la noche desmayada.

-. Tengo un juramente hipocrático que cumplir, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago solo por eso. ¿Estarás aquí mismo mañana?- asintió con la cabeza. -. Vendré mañana entonces, Hasta luego Uchiha.- el me detuvo un segundo y tomo mi mano.

-. Sé que no tengo autoridad para pedirte esto, pero…sabes cuál es mi destino en este mundo Sakura. ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie que nos hemos visto?- en ese momento Sasuke se veía tan indefenso como un niño pequeño, y me lleno de ternura.

-. Descuida… Sera nuestro secreto.- Vacile un poco antes de terminar. -. Sasuke kun.- mi cara se encendió de inmediato, mientras salía del campamento.

_**Fin del Flashback**_.

-. _Descuida será nuestro secreto_- se burlaba Naruto imitándole.

-. ¡No te burles de mi dolor!- dijo ella pegándole con plato de rammen vació.

-. Es que hasta parecen telenovela mexicana hasta me hicieron llorar-dijo llorando pero de la risa.-. ¿Y qué? ¿Volviste al día siguiente?- dijo visiblemente interesado. Todo el mundo lo sabía Naruto era un chismoso.

-. Pues…- dijo ella

_**Flash back**_

Más o menos a la media noche penetre a la guarida de Uchiha, él había dado orden de dejarme entrar y uno de sus guardias me condujo hasta su habitación. Estaba tumbado en la cama con la boca cerrada y la mirada en la nada. Entonces allí noté que Sasuke había perdido todo su ápice de niñez. Se sentó de golpe y me dio una mirada larga. Luego me pidió que me sentara a su lado, golpeando ligeramente en espacio en la cama. Obedecí sin rechistar y me sonroje de golpe.

-. Sakura.- Me saludó sin excesiva emoción. Yo empecé a mirarme las rodillas para evitar que el viera lo que causaba en mí. Estaba roja de vergüenza pero gracias a Dios la habitación estaba oscura.

-. ¿Cómo te has sentido Sasuke kun?- le pregunte balbuceando como tonta. Él sonrió arrogante.

-. Me ha bajado la fiebre, y no me duele casi.- me dijo bajando la manga de su _haori_ dejándome ver las vendas.

Me arrodille en el colchón y solté las vendas que le había puesto. La herida tenia buena pinta. Utilicé _chakra_ para terminar de curarle y la herida cerró del todo. Le corte los puntos de sutura que le había hecho la noche anterior. Volví a sentarme a su lado y rebusque en mi bolsa las medicinas que le había traído.

-. La herida ya está completamente cerrada. Debes tomarte estas cada 12 horas durante 2 semanas para la infección. Son un poco fuertes así que te recomiendo que comas bien antes de tomártelas. Te he traído también unas vitaminas por que posiblemente tengas un bajón de hierro y de vitamina K por el antibiótico.- se las entregue, el las miro largamente y las puso al otro lado de la cama.

-. Sakura…- Me llamó con dulzura y eso me inquieto. -. Gracias…- Eso me destrozó el corazón. Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras para mi hacen mucho tiempo. El deslizó su mano hasta mi cara y limpio mis lágrimas.

-. Se lo que estas pensado, y si es cierto que me estoy despidiendo. Pero será temporal, te lo juro.- Seguí llorando amargamente ¿temporal? Sasuke es un traidor y siempre sería un traidor. -. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no llores?- me dijo dulcemente pegándome a su pecho.

-. No te vayas.- le mire fijamente. Su rostro se tensó y se mojó los labios antes de responder.

-. Sabes que eso es imposible. Mi misión es matar a Itachi, es mi mayor deseo en este mundo. Y no puedo irme a Konoha a perder tiempo.- hizo una pequeña pausa y trago saliva -. En 2 años yo volveré a Konoha, espérame ese tiempo. Si no vuelvo asume que he muerto. Te prometo que volveré, tienes mi palabra.- me tomó del mentón y me obligo a mirarle.

-. Déjame ir contigo, entonces estos 2 años. Y volveremos juntos. Puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza. No seré, una carga. Te he demostrado que puedo serte útil.- le regué hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-. No.- Contestó tajante. Volví a esconder mi cara en su pecho desconsolada. -. ¿Por qué Sasuke kun? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me lleves contigo?- me abrasaba más contra el a medida que se lo reclamaba.

-. Entiende una cosa.- me tomó nuevamente del mentón. -. Soy un tipo duro y lo sabes. Soy una persona que quizás a perdido cualquier ápice de humanidad. Pero si hay algo que me sigue manteniendo algo de calor en mi corazón eres tú.- sentí su aliento fresco chocar con mi cara.

-. Sasuke kun… Yo te…- Sasuke me dio un beso casto en los labios, lo hacía torpemente al igual que yo. Se tornó fogoso y me tumbo delicadamente en la cama. Su sello de maldición empezó a brillar iluminando un poco la habitación y el dejo de besarme.

-. ¡Vete rápido!- me grito se agarraba el cuello y gemía de dolor. Bramaba maldiciones a viva voz y me pedía que me largara. Yo intente acercarme a examinarle pero él me mando un bofetón en la cara y me desplazo del golpe al otro lado de la habitación.

La agarraba la cabeza y el cuello. Gritaba y blasfemaba. Luego me miro con sus ojos rojos. Tenía el _sharingan_ activado y su mirada antes llena de dulzura era de odio puro hacia mí. Entonces hui, lo más rápido que pude. Corrí y corrí llorando desconsolada. Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-. ¿Tienes talento sabes? Hasta me has hecho llorar-dijo el Uzumaki burlándose de su amiga.

-. ¡Ya te dije que no te burles de mi dolor!- dijo ella volviendo a pegarle esta vez con la mano, y claro al fuerza sobre humana de Sakura era peor que cualquier plato de rammen.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese si me dolió!- acotó el rubio adolorido por el golpe. -. Y bien ¿Cuánto tiempo le que a esa promesa?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza. Maldiciendo la hora en que la vieja Tsunade se le ocurrió entrenar a su amiga.

-. Esta más vencida que el rammen que tienes en la nevera de tu casa.- dijo ella sonriendo -. Hace un par de meses que caduco, a lo mejor y de verdad Uchiha ya está muerto- dijo ella con los ojos aguados. De verdad esperaba que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

-. ¿Le sigues queriendo no es así?- le pregunto acariciando la cabeza con de su amiga la pelirrosa, era como su hermana y le dolía su dolor. A pesar de que a veces le gastara una que otra broma.

-. Tengo 18 años ni yo misma se lo que quiero Naruto, Sasuke es el pasado. Y seamos francos en estos momentos no estoy para esperar a nadie. Así que él es historia patria, además estoy bien con Sai kun. El a pesar de tener esa sinceridad tan desfachatada y que a veces se gana unos buenos golpes. Es un buen hombre que me quiere, me respeta y me valora.- dijo ella firmemente, hacia 6 meses que salía con su otro compañero de equipo.

-. ¿Y nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que Sasuke regrese de verdad?- le cuestiono visiblemente preocupado por su amiga. No le gustaría que algo malo volviera a sucederle a su amiga por culpa del Uchiha.

-. Pues después de que pasara el tiempo, no me lo he planteado más. Ahora bien si Uchiha regresa creo que estará bien. Se casara con cualquiera y tendrá niños. Yo no entraré en sus planes así me lo pida.- Sentencio la Haruno.

-. Sabes que eres como mi hermana Sakura. Y yo no permitiré que te hagan daño, cuenta conmigo.- le dijo el Uzumaki engullendo rammen de nuevo.

-. Cambiando de tema tienes que contarme como te ha ido con Hinata ¿Ya están saliendo?- dijo ella emocionado hacia algún tiempo su rubio amigo le había contado que estaba hasta las manos por la prima de Neji Hyugga.

-. No me lo recuerdes Sakura chan que me deprimo.- dijo Naruto apagado y lloriqueando en la mesa de Ichiraku's.

-. ¡Por Dios santísimo! ¿Qué hiciste idiota?- le cuestiono muerta de la risa.

-. Pues la iba a invitar a comer rammen después de entrenar antes de ayer y a que no sabes la bomba que me tiro.- comenzó su relato el ninja hiperactivo

_**Flash Back **_

-. ¡Hinata chan! Espera un segundo- le grite mientras ella se alejaba después de haber terminado de entrenar.

Corrí rápidamente para alcanzarle, se veía realmente hermoso porque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas supongo por el calor y el esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

-. ¿Qué…que paso Naruto kun?- me preguntó jugando con sus dedos. A veces me gustaría saber de dónde había sacado Hinata esa manía tan adorable que tenia de hablar haciendo eso.

-. Este veras es que yo… me… me preguntaba si tú de pura casualidad podrías y pues si querías… ya sabes…esto…- de verdad que me volví tonto preguntándole si quería ir a comer un jodido rammen conmigo. Tan simple como eso. -. ¿Me podrías decir la hora?- no se ni como seme ocurrió preguntarle semejante pendeja Dattebayo, de verdad no soy así pero ella me pone nervioso.

-. ¿Era eso? Pues son las 5:30 pm Naruto kun, esto…yo tengo que irme. Tengo una cita con Kankuro dono. Nos vemos.-me dijo. Parecía molesta. ¡Demonios! ¿Porque tenía que ser yo tan tonto? Debí bañarme primero antes de pedirle cualquier cosa.

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-. Tu estas bien pero bien idiota.- se retorcía de la risa la pelirrosa.-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle la hora Naruto?- seguía burlándose la Haruno de verdad que Naruto podía romper el límite de su propia tontería de vez en cuando.

-. ¡Ya! ¿Sí? ¡Tampoco lo publiques! ¿¡Es que quieres que toda Konoha se entere? Cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de suicidarme-dijo molesto, si hay algo que Naruto no puede tolerar es que se burlen de él.

-. Vale ya no me burlarte.- no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando volvió a soltar una carcajada sonora provocando la ira del Uzumaki.

En ese momento Hinata apareció en el local desde hacía cerca de dos horas había estado buscando a la aprendiz de la Hokage para contarle las buenas nuevas. Se sonrojo al ver que con ella estaba el chico hiperactivo y algo tonto que le robaba los suspiros desde que era una niña. Sin duda alguna estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura la diviso al instante en que entro y la llamo para que se sentara con ellos.

-. Ese milagro que vienes a comer con los pobres.- Dijo Sakura bromeándole un poco por la condición socio-económica de su amiga. Dado que al padre de esta no le gustaba que se juntara mucho con los de sus generación, en especial con Naruto.

-. No he venido a comer. De hecho ya comí. Venía a contarte algo llevo buscándote desde hacen dos horas.- Le dijo a su mejor amiga la pelirrosa. -. Buenas tardes….Na…Naruto kun.- saludó tímidamente jugueteando con sus dedos.

-. Entonces siéntate y cuenta mujer-. Le invito Sakura.

-. Esto prefiero decírtelo después me da vergüenza con Naruto kun…- dijo ella tímidamente a su amiga.

-. Tú sabes que Naruto es de lavar y planchar, así que anda cuenta niña- ella la miro dubitativa pero la pelirrosa insistió.

-. Estoy saliendo con Kankuro dono.- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

A el ninja hiperactivo se le descompuso el rostro. Fue como una patada en lugares íntimos. Sintió una furia interna y se sentía capaz de matar a cualquiera.

-. Felicitaciones, Kankuro dono es un buen chico. Algo mayor pero un gran chico amiga.- Sakura parecía animada por la noticia pero a Naruto le había caído como un balde de agua helada, sus manos temblaban de furia.

-. Te felicito también Hinata chan, ojala sean felices. Y ¿sabes qué? Cásate, dale 35 hijos y cómprate un perro. A mí me importa un bledo. ¡Me largo!- Bramó destilando hiel por todos lados. Si Naruto estaba de mal humor, de muy, muy, muy mal humor. Termino el plato lo dejo en la mesa y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

-. ¿Es que dije algo malo Sakura?- pregunto ella al borde del llanto.

-. Déjalo solo está algo estresado, por el ascenso _Jounin. _Se le pasara.- dijo Sakura pidiendo la cuenta.

Las dos muchachas hablaron un rato, la pelirrosa trababa de convencer a la Hyugga que el Uzumaki no la odiaba sino que estaba algo estresado. Conservaron un buen humor hasta que el viejo con una risilla estúpida le entrego la cuenta a la chica de los ojos jade.

-. ¿15 platos de rammen? ¡Naruto Uzumaki busca donde demonios esconderte por qué voy a matarte!

Al final después de un rato calmándola, pagaron y se dirigieron a su reunión con la Hokage. Ya se las vería con ella el rubio hiperactivo.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ ¿Qué dicen continuo remasterizando este vejestorio? Un _review_ puede hacer la diferencia cuéntame lo que piensas.

_**Nara Suri.**_


	3. II

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Me ha costado escribir este, no quería que quedase tan corto. Asi que he ahondado más en la vida de la gente, me he demorado. Últimamente tuve que viajar a inscribirme para el tercer semestre en la universidad y no he podido escribir ese día. Lamento hacerlos esperar ojala Dios quiera y pueda regalarles un capitulo original para navidad. En fin disfruten la lectura. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

_**Pequeña encuesta:**_ [Para aquellos que leyeron vivir bajo tus reglas anteriormente] ¿Les gustaría que Neji siguiera hablando de esa manera o prefieren que sea un tipo normal?

* * *

**Vivir bajo tus reglas.**

**II**

**El regreso.**

**Nara Suri.**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el sitio donde habían sido citados, todos expectantes porque ese sería el día del ascenso a jounins, no obstante todos o al menos la gran mayoría estaban algo nerviosos porque había escuchado cosas horrendas sobre la forma en la que se ascienda.

La quinta _Hokage, _miro al puñado de prospectos de_ Jounins_ y sonrió con malicia. Era la mejor cosa que le había podido ocurrir. Y de verdad iba a reírse demasiado cuando viera sus reacciones, ante lo que planeaba revelarles y más sobre lo que tenía reservado para más adelante.

-. Como sabrán jovencitos ha llegado el día en el que van a recibirse como Jounins de la hoja. Sé que muchos de ustedes quizás estén asustados, pero tranquilos.- hizo una pauso e hizo una amplia sonrisa. -. Ustedes mis queridos y pequeños _chunnins_ no tendrán que pasar horrendas pruebas cargadas de sangre y sudor como era la tradición.- todos se miraron confundidos.

-. ¿Es que va a dejar que seamos jounins y ya?- pregunto Kiba.

-. ¡Silencio Niño perro! ¡Malditos niños ahora verán que no es tan fácil!- era el medio día y la quinta ya estaba bebida como siempre. -. Ustedes mis queridos, serán nuestro proyecto piloto de modelo _Jounin_, o sea serán algo así como un pequeño experimento.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa nuevamente.

-. ¡Vieja desgraciada! ¡Yo no soy _experinvento_ de nadie!- gritaba el portador de _kyubi_ de manera energía.

-. ¡Te callas mocoso! ¡No saben ni hablar y ya quieren ser _jounins_! ¡Parranda de vagos!-. Gritaba enérgicamente la rubia. Shizune tenía la cara entre las manos con vergüenza ajena de la _godaime,_ que se ponía de tú a tú con el Uzumaki. -. Retomando que decía mocosos, ustedes pioneros en nuestro proyecto piloto, tendrán que aprender en _jutsu _prohibido que nos garantizara una efectividad del 97% en las batallas.- Gritaba emocionada esta vez, Shizune seguía lamentándose por el alcoholismo de la Hokage, sabia de los planes de su maestra y eso iba a ser un completo y total desastre.

-. Que problemático es esto. ¿Un _jutsu_ nuevo? Menudo fastidio. ¿No le basto con las misiones tan problemáticas que nos ponía a hacer?- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado como siempre.

-. ¿¡Es que en esa puñetera academia no les enseñaron a respetar a su _Hokage!_? ¡Mocosos de mierda! ¡Aprendan a limpiarse el culo antes de atreverse a hablarme así!- Shizune tenía ganas de asesinarla, de verdad que dirían los miembros de las otras aldeas cuando vieran la _Hokage_ tan mal hablada y alcohólica de Konoha. .-. Retomando para los mocositos que creen que esto es soplar y hacer botellas, no es un jutsu cualquiera. Es un jutsu prohibido y complejo que requiere un nivel de compenetración del 100% y es un jutsu en parejas.- sentencio arrogantemente la _Hokage._

-. A pues entonces cada quien coja una pareja y se acabó en problema.- dijo Tenten poniéndose de acuerdo enseguida con Temari, puesto que eran muy amigas y sabían que había compenetración al 100%.

-. ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué me has mandado este castigo divino padre! ¡Esta parranda de mocosos irrespetuosos!- se quejaba la _Sannin_ de la hoja.-. No niñitos, las parejas deben ser heterosexuales. Ni tríos, ni lesbianas, ni gays. Y antes de que se les ocurra otra desfachatez, les diré que las parejas ya están impuestas, escogidas y no se cambiaran bajo ninguna excepción. Y tendrán que cohabitar juntos durante el periodo de un año que dura el curso de jutsu. Además tendrán clases especiales.-

Todos quedaron con cara de circunstancia. Tendrían que esperar un año más para ser _jounins_ y encima someterse a vivir con alguien que quizás no les callera de lo mejor por la culpa de la vieja borracha de Tsunade. Esto sin duda alguna sería un completo y total desastre.

-. Entonces las parejas quedan de la siguiente manera: ¡Tu Nara! ¡Si tú mocoso insolente! Tú vas con Temari y quita esa cara de estreñido en el acto, en la casa uno. ¡Naruto! Tú y Hyugga a la casa numero dos.- gritaba la quinta.

-. Pero vieja que voy a hacer yo con Neji.- se quejaba Naruto. Todos lo miraron con lastima. Descanse en paz la inteligencia de Naruto.

-. ¡Oye animal! ¿Qué parte de parejas heterosexuales no entiendes? Cuando te dije Hyugga es Hinata Hyugga ¡idiota! Tu moñitos con el otro Hyugga en la casa tres. Tu niño ¡si tú! ¡El del corte idiota! ¡Si tú el del trajecito verde! ¡Contigo niño! Tú vas con el chico perro.- gritaba a diestra y siniestra la _Sannin_ de la hoja.

-. Disculpe Tsunade sama con el debido respeto que usted se merece, no había dicho usted que eran parejas heterosexuales. Creo que el alcohol le ha quitado un poco el poder de la juventud.- dijo cortes mente Rock Lee

-. ¡Ven y sube a decirme alcohólica en mi cara! ¡Mocoso! ¡Al demonio con lo que dije! ¡Las parejas son como yo diga y se acabó el problema! ¡Hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer! ¡Del mismo modo! ¡En sentido contrario! ¡Y viceversa! Como dijo una reina en Colombia ¡a la casa número cuatro en el acto!- la _Hokage_ es todo un caso definitivamente. -. ¡Dibujitos tú! ¡Con la zorra de la rubia esta! ¡Casa cinco!-.

Sakura se cabreo al instante. Era de conocimiento popular que la fama de fácil de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga no era un secreto. Y tampoco era un secreto que cualquier hombre en el que ella se fijaba la rubia lo quería para ella. Así que valiéndose de tus artimañas y jueguecillos de seducción terminaban de una u otra manera en la cama. No obstante también era cierto que con Sai no había podido. Sin embargo a la pelirrosa no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que ella pudiera violar a su novio teniéndolo tan a la mano. En especial porque sabía los alcances de la Yamaka.

-. Sakura hijita tu vienes a la oficina conmigo, tenemos que hablar.- pronunció finalmente la rubia quien se retiró en el acto.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa, ella no tenía pareja. ¿Es que a ella no la promoverían? Eso no podía ser posible ella también había completado las mismas misiones de sus compañeros, había entrenado duramente día tras día para llegar a ser lo que era. ¡Si alguien merecía ser _Jounin_ sin duda alguna debía de ser ella! A lo mejor Tsunade sama iba a ascenderla enseguida solo que no quería despertar los celos de sus compañeros. Mientras se lo pensaba caminaba sin prisas ni premuras a la oficina de la _Hokage_.

Entró sin tocar, como siempre lo hacía. Habían sido 4 años de arduo trabajo con la quinta quien se convirtió en su maestra desde que Sasuke había abandonado la villa, había tanta confianza ya con ella que la consideraba casi una madre y ella la hija que nunca tuvo. Quizás a veces la _godaime_ bebiera más de la cuenta y fuera algo despectiva con sus palabras, pero en el fondo era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que había sabido sobrellevar las pruebas que la vida le había impuesto, tal y como Sakura quería ser, por eso la tenía como ejemplo.

-. _Shishou_.- la llamo ella. La rubia tenía una botella de sake en la mesa y bebía sin control alguno.

-. Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Quieres un traguito hija?- Sakura negó con la cabeza. La Sannin se encogió de hombros y se añadió otro trago a los que ya había tomado en el día. -. Tu vivirás en la casa seis pero es que tu compañero no ha llegado, acaba de pasar el examen _chunnin_ es por ello que aún no está aquí.-

-. A de ser un prodigio entonces.- -. ¡_Demonios_!- pensó la pelirrosa y ella que creía que la iba a ascender nada más, seguro su compañero debía de ser un mocoso pesado que se cree mucho porque lo ascenderán a _Jounin_ enseguida.

-. Naturalmente, espero que sepas manejarlo.- dijo Tsunade. -. Por cierto aprovechando que no tienes a tu compañero contigo todavía y que este se demora un par de días, quisiera ponerte una misión.- la rubia se acercó a ella y susurro bajito. -. ¿Podrías ir por tu ya sabes que a tu ya sabes dónde?-

-. ¡Por supuesto que no!- se negó tajantemente la Haruno.-. ¡La última vez que fui por eso casi que me violan!- gritaba la joven _kunoichi_.

-. Pero hijita, lo necesito. Sabes que sin ya tú sabes que no puedo vivir.- rogaba la _Sannin_.

-. Me niego.- dijo. -. ¿Por qué no puede aceptar la vejez con dignidad? O hacer lo que hacen las mujeres de su edad, póngase una crema anti edad y fin del asunto.-

-. ¡Jamás! Tú sabes que andar con un hombre menor exige sacrificios hija mía. Además ya tu sabes que es el ingrediente de ya tu sabes qué y eso puede considerarse- susurro lo siguiente. crema anti edad.-

-. Está bien, pero será la última vez _Shishou_.- dijo la pelirrosa.

-. Por eso te quiero.-

Sakura salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar el ya tu sabes qué. Tendría que viajar al país de la cascada a buscar el bulbo de una flor que solo se da en esas tierras para que la vieja haga su famosa crema anti edad. La pelirrosa se burló en su mente, sin duda alguna si su maestra revelara su secreto seria millonaria.

No obstante en esta mini aldea donde ahora vivirían los ninjas de la generación maravilla hubo diversas reacciones al tema de las parejas, para algunos una bendición, para otros un completo disgusto y a otros simplemente les dio igual. Todos ellos ajenos a una situación en particular, pobre ingenuos. Ninguno había caído en cuenta de la realidad y la finalidad del famosísimo proyecto.

En la casa uno no era la excepción, el Nara a pesar de ser un hombre analítico y lógico, realmente por más vueltas que le daba no daba con la finalidad de las acciones de la _Hokage_.

-. Te vez más absorto en tus pensamiento que lo común.- le dijo la rubia de la arena mientras bebían el té.

-. Es que ando pensando más de la cuenta mujer.- le dio un sorbo corto a la taza que se le había enfriado.

-. ¿En qué tanto piensas?- pregunto solo por charlar.

-. No seas problemática, bébete el té y ahórratelas.-le dijo hastiado como siempre.

-. Solo quería saber disculpa.- dijo ella soltando algunas lágrimas.-. Creo que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera quedado en mi aldea, no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Kankuro y Gaara tenían toda la razón.- dijo acompañado de un sollozo amargo. Desde que habían trabajo juntos, ella había estado sintiendo cosas por el problemático ninja de la hoja.

-. Que problemática eres.- fue lo que le dijo después de traerla hacia él y calmar sus sollozos acariciándole la cabeza.

Si quizás Shikamaru fuera un tipo lógico y analítico. Pero en este momento tenía la mente demasiado turbada como para darse cuenta de los verdaderos motivos. Después de todo cuando caes bajo las redes del amor, pierdes toda la lógica. Quizás por el eso ni siquiera él con todo y su enorme coeficiente intelectual pudo darse cuenta.

Tampoco en la casa dos se dieron cuenta, y para nadie es raro. Naruto nunca ha brillado exactamente por su inteligencia y Hinata tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para detenerse a pensar la realidad oculta. Desde su pelea hacia unas pocas horas, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. Y no era por enojo sino por vergüenza, la razón de esto. Pero como bien dicen "_cuando el hambre entra por la puerta el amor sale por la ventana_" en este caso quizás la vergüenza producto del amor. Porque tuvo que sonarle el estómago al rubio para que este se decidiera a hablar después de un tortuoso y horrible silencio.

-. Tengo hambre…- dijo avergonzado.

-. Esto… si tú quieres y ya no estás enojado…pues podría cocinar algo.-dijo tímidamente la Hyugga.

-. ¡No!- grito el rubio. Y ella hizo una mueca de dolor en la cara. Él al notarla agrego. -. No estoy enojado me refiero. Había tenido un mal día y me desquite. Lo siento- mintió.

-. Entonces ¿te gustaría que cocinara algo?- pregunto iluminado sus ojos perlas de la emoción.

El Uzumaki se sintió mareado y con una sensación de vértigo impresionante cuando vio ese gesto en la Hyugga. Estaba enamorado era un hecho, pero esa chica no le correspondía. Salía con ese bastardo de Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara. Y eso lo enervaba.

-. Si…- Dijo suavemente y la chica se dirigió a la cocina a cocinar el platillo preferido del ninja hiperactivo. Rammen.

Como el primo de la Hyugga en los últimos años había tenido unas compañías sumamente extrañas había dado una vuelta de 360°. El chico medio culto y que solo parloteaba del destino ahora hablaba de forma vulgar y algo desfachatada. Hacia unos pocos años que tenía fama de excéntrico. Los miembros de _Souke _lo consideraron propio de su condición al ser de _Bouke,_ pero eso no los eximio de a menudo se comentase sobre las excentricidades de este chico de hijos perlas.

-. Óyeme mami quieres ir a ver peliculirris a mi cuarto.- le decía animado. Si, sin duda su forma de hablar era un completo y total desastre.

Tenten alguna vez la exasperaba el hecho de que empleare ese vocabulario. Pero al encontrarse irremediablemente enamorada de él no le quedó otra que conformarse. Después de todo como ella misma decía "El que no tiene para mas con su mujer se acuesta y si no tiene mujer pues con la almohada se consuela"

-. Si, enseguida subo Neji. ¿Quieres que haga palomitas?- pregunto desde la primera planta con los dos pies casi en la cocina.

-. Claro mami, claro.- Decía el desde arriba. -. Me extraña araña, apúrate con esa vaina. Es lo que es.- Gritó. Ella suspiro con desgana. -. ¡Y por cierto!- grito fuerte.-. ¡Déjame la maricada de andar diciendo y que palomitas! ¡Esa j_odi'a_* se llaman _crispetas_* oíste!- agrego.

Sin duda alguna, ella era víctima de su propio invento.

A Kiba no le sorprendió que la Hokage lo pusiera con Lee. Después de todo él era el semental de Konoha o eso era lo que él pensaba. Lo que lo inquietaba era el hecho de que lo hubieran encerrado en la casa número cuatro con un tipo de dudosa sexualidad. Llego a pensar entonces que la Hokage quería probar su hombría, en una de sus erradas conclusiones de chico con complejo de macho alfa. Lee simplemente se limitaba a hacer sus rutinas de aerobics en el otro cuarto al ritmo de una música estrafalaria y gritaba algo acerca del poder la juventud.

Sakura ignoraba realmente quien era su supuesto novio. Pero a simple vista Sai era un chico correcto, guapo, cortes y de modales refinados. Todo lo que cualquier madre hubiera soñado alguna vez para tu hija. Nadie sabría que detrás de esas sonrisas falsas de niño bueno y esos modales se escondía un ser pendenciero falso.

No había pasado ni 3 horas de que los habían asignado a sus respectivas parejas, cuando el pelinegro ya reposa con la rubia desnuda sobre sus pechos después de una agitada sesión de colchón. Ino sonreía ampliamente por haber logrado sus objetivos, después de todo ella sabía que Sai no era ningún santito y si no le había echado mano encima era porque su ex mejor amiga no le daba tiempo a que este se diere un revolcón en ella.

-. Ahora si vas a decirme quien es mejor amante ¿verdad?- pregunto la rubia cubierta en la blanca sabana del cuarto del ninja pintor.

-. No sabría decirte, la verdad es que aún no me tiro a tu amiga.-

-. ¿En serio?- pregunto la Yamaka, quien después de que el muchacho asintiera, soltó una carcajada sonora.

-. Ya cierra el pico.- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de besarle para retomar la faena.

Todos tan ingenuos, no podían dar con la respuesta. Era algo tan sencillo y a la vez complejo, tanto que la Hokage sonreía mientras seguía bebiendo pensando en su macabro plan. Pero es que lo había enmascarado tan bien que ni ella misma se lo creía. Esos ninjas naturalmente eran lo mejor de lo mejor, una elite en habilidades. Ella no podía permitir que esas habilidades se mezclasen con las de cualquiera, necesitaba como ella misma decía mejorar la raza y que mejor forma de hacerla que imponiendo la convivencia. Sonreía macabramente de verdad que ella era un completo y total genio. Seguía auto alavandose cuando el sonido de la puerta la saco de ello. Ella invito a pasar a cualquiera que fuera y le dijo enseguida.

-. Pensé que tardarías un par de días más.- el joven solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-. Tengo asuntos aquí en Konoha que no puedo postergar.-el anuncio finalmente a manera de explicación.

-. De verdad que aún no estoy convencida de que debiera dejarte andar libremente por aquí.- dijo la quinta visiblemente bebida. Él enmarco una ceja.

-. Tenemos un trato Tsunade sama.- dijo el de manera severa. -. Mi silencio a cambio de estar en Konoha libremente.- dijo aquel muchacho.

-. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Eres igual de astuto a esa maldita serpiente!- dijo molesta.

-. ¿Debo recordarle que también tendré que hacer parte de su pequeña patraña?- se quejó molesto. De verdad que esto era un golpe a su orgullo. Pero bueno a veces uno debe hacer sacrificios.

-. Está bien, este bien.- dijo la rubia.-. Solo… cuida bien de ella Uchiha, la quiero tanto como si fuera mi hija.-le rogó la _Sannin_.

-. Pierda cuidado, yo estoy aquí para eso. Le juro por mi vida que la hare feliz.- y se levantó del asiento, presto a hacer una pequeña visita a su mejor amigo.

Le fue fácil ubicar a Naruto porque su chakra en cuatro años seguía teniendo la misma intensidad. No sabría ni como reaccionaria este al verle, pero era quizás la única persona que querría saber algo de el en esos momentos. Vacilo un poco antes de tocar la puerta. Medito acerca de lo que le diría y finalmente toco con decisión.

-. ¿Quién?- oyó preguntar al rubio. Sonrió de felicidad, la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo sentir en casa.

-. Yo.- sonó lúgubre.

-. ¿Y quién es yo?- pregunto el Uzumaki. -. ¡Hey no puedes ser yo! ¡Yo estoy aquí!-. Grito Naruto.

-. Soy yo _dobe-_ le dijo con familiaridad. La puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante.

-. ¿_Teme_ eres tú?- grito emocionado el rubio.

-. ¿Quién más podría decirte que eres un completo idiota _uzurantonkashi_?-. Sonrio con arrogancia.

Naruto corrió a abrazar a su amigo. Había viste este momento en sus sueños millares de veces, el momento en el que Sasuke regresaría a la vida a recentrarles y quedarse en el lugar que le pertenece. Había pasado tiempo, mucho quizás. Eran más grandes, más altos, más fuertes, más musculosos y sobre todo más maduros. Fue allí que Sasuke entendió que no habría anda que temer. La madurez del tiempo les había dado a todos la capacidad del olvido y la magia del perdón. Así se lo hizo saber su mejor amigo, quien lo trato con tanta familiaridad como si nada más hubiese estado fuera un par de días por alguna misión y no por cuatro largos años renegando de la tierra que lo vio nacer y vendiendo en alma solo por una simple venganza.

-. ¿Quién es Naruto kun?- Pregunto dulcemente la Hyugga llevando el tazon de rammen caliente en sus dos manos.

El ruido ensordecedor del tazón roto en mil pedazos, rompió el amistoso gesto. Hinata no hallaba en donde meter su cara para disimular su vergüenza y su miedo. Era como estar viendo un muerto, todo se imaginó menos que volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha y menos dándole un abrazo al ninja hiperactivo como los mejores amigos.

-. Uchiha kun…- musito suavemente.

-. Buenos días Hyugga.- Ella tembló de miedo.- Tranquilízate ahora volvemos a ser aliados.- agrego y la chica de los ojos perlas se relajó. Y se retiró al instante.

-. Pasa.- Le dijo el Uzumaki en tono desenfadado.

-. Tranquilo, ando apenas instalándome y tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Solo quería saludar.- dijo después de negar con la cabeza ante la propuesta de su amigo.

-. Lo que necesites ya sabes dónde estoy Dattebayo.-dijo enérgicamente. -. ¿Dónde te estas quedando Sasuke _teme_?-

-. Aquí mismo _dobe_.-

-. No, aquí solo vivimos Hinata chan y yo.- Se sonrojo al decir lo último. Se oyó bastante bien para él.

-. Idiota, no en tu casa.- le dijo.-Me estoy quedando con Sakura en la casa número seis.- repuso.

Naruto se quedó dando vueltas a lo último. Pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta.

-. Nos vemos y con cuidado.- dijo en forma de broma. Y se retiró dando grandes zancadas.

Desde la niñez Sasuke había adquirido el hábito de caminar con arrogancia y sin fijarse por donde va. Para el la gente debería saber que por el peso de su apellido y sus habilidades prodigiosas, estas debían abrirse para que este pasara. Durante 18 años así fue, hasta el día que se chocó de frente con otra persona. Un tipo de complexión normal, pálido, el cabello cortó y los ojos negros.

-. Fíjate por donde vas.- le dijo aquel miserable insolente según las propias palabras del Uchiha menor. El joven siguió su camino y Sasuke el suyo.

-. Menuda mierda, me largo tres años de esta villa y ya la gente te pierde el respeto.- y recordó entonces de quien se trataba.

Si definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha tendría que imponer el orden en ese lugar. Sabía que aquel chico era el remedo de novio de Sakura, quien ostentó el título de reemplazo durante su ausencia en el equipo siete. Y sabía que quizás en este pueblo abría que ajustar un par de tuercas para que las cosas volviera a ser como antes. Sin duda alguna ese insignificante individuo sabría que es meterse con las cosas de un Uchiha, y sobre todo si te metes con la mujer de uno de ellos. Ese conocería la furia de Sasuke Uchiha. Quien estaba de vuelta. Dispuesto a lo que el mismo llamaba suyo.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ A lo mejor demore algo para el tercer capítulo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no tengo tiempo de escribir. El lunes quizás pueda hacer algo y el martes quizás termine. Igual no prometo nada. Saludes a todos.

_**Nara Suri**_


	4. III

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ He tenido una semana llena de contratiempos, perdón por eso. Es que han llegado mis amigas a ciudad y tenía desde junio que no las veía por qué estudiamos en distintas ciudades. Estoy muy feliz con sus _reviews_, me encantan de veras y cuando me incitan a mejorar más. Si soy colombiana, creo que no es un secretillo y muchos se dan cuenta. Y si soy costeña. Y el hablado de Neji no es de vagabundos. Son palabras típicas y propias del léxico de la parte de la costa caribe colombiana de donde yo soy. En fin disfruten la lectura. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

_**Advertencias:**_ Ligero _lime_. Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

III

¿¡Que haces tú aquí!

Nara Suri.

Después del incomodo encuentro entre el par de pelinegros, las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad. La noticia de que el Uchiha menor había vuelto corrió como pólvora, gracias a la gran boca de Naruto quien se encargó de informales. Sin embargo, lo más sorpresivo de todo fue que nadie le rechazo, sino que al igual que Naruto todos le traban como si simplemente hubiera ido a hacer una misión por un par de días y acabase de llegar. Pero al muchacho solo le importaba una reacción, la de una pelirrosa a la cual había abandonado.

Por más que cavilaba no podía deducir cuál sería su reacción. Al principio y en sus mejores sueños pensaba que quizás ella estaría feliz de verle de nuevo, como todos los demás. Que continuaría un amor que se había mantenido en suspenso durante algunos años, y a lo mejor quizás en un futuro no muy lejano ella viviría en la gran mansión que alguna vez fue de sus padres, llenándola de niños que devolverían la grandeza y el prestigio a su clan. Sin embargo en sus más horribles sueños y últimamente había pensado que quizás ella no estaría tan amable como siempre y que quizás podría odiarle de algún modo por relegarla a un segundo plano a una absurda venganza. Sea como fuera, Sasuke prefirió no pensárselo demasiado. Tenía un firme propósito ahora y ese era, hacer de Sakura Haruno su mujer.

Como era de noche, Sakura no pudo enterarse de las buenas nuevas. Era tan tarde que se desvistió con torpeza y se tiró en la cama muerta de cansancio. La búsqueda del ya tu sabes que, había sido más extenuante que de costumbre. Y para acabar de rematar tuvo que ayudar a la Hokage a preparar su dichosa crema anti-edad porque esta no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Sin duda alguna habían sido dos largos días. Se tiró en la cama y callo rendida.

Un nuevo día golpeaba en la ventana del cuarto de la pelirrosa. Serian como las diez y media cuando con una ligera somnolencia y desorientación, se paró de entre las cobijas del mismo color de su cabello, se puso las pantuflas y la bata de levantarse, y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Le apetecían unos_ waffles_. Cuando bajaba las escaleras empezó a ver la silueta masculina, se agarró de los dos extremos la bata de levantase y se hizo un lazo tapándose. Y se apresuró a bajar para ver de quien se trataba. Seguro seria su nuevo compañero, el _geniecillo_. Ojala no fuese una _molestia_.

-. Buenos días.- Pronunció el Uchiha mientras jugueteaba con el cereal. Sakura quedo estática frente a él.

-. Sasu… Uchiha. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- alcanzo a pronunciar al palidecer, era como ver un fantasma. Las rodillas le temblaron y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-. Lo mismo que tu supongo, Sakura.-le respondió entre dientes.

Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado en un golpeteo frentico, tan fuerte que palidecieron de al creer que el otro podría escucharlo. Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo y reparo en su escaza vestimenta. La chispa del deseo se encendió en él, ascendiendo entre sus venas y arterias como un calor abrazador que la inundaba cada poro cuando la bata se abrió de golpe y dejo ver el cuerpo de la joven ahora maduro. Si Sasuke Uchiha pudiera describirla en una palabra en aquel momento, diría lujuria. La pelirrosa no salía aun de su shock y creyo que caería a llorar en sus brazos en cualquier momento.

-. Lárgate de mi casa.- le dijo la Haruno en tono seco. Pero de forma calmada.

Sasuke enmarco una ceja. ¿Le había dicho esa pequeña _molestia_ que se largara? Eso si ya era el colmo. Lo cual hizo que el Uchiha soltara una risita arrogante seguida de una pequeña carcajada. Esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso.

-. ¡Que te largues imbécil!- grito hecha una fiera al hacer añicos la mesa y el plato de cereal. Sasuke haciendo uso de su gran velocidad logro inmovilizarle por detrás en sus esfuerzos por razonar y no esta no destruyese más muebles.

Forcejearon un rato. Ella tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, y el en sus intentos de calmarle.

-. Esta también es mi casa ahora, Sakura.- le dijo al oído cuando esta seguía forcejeando. Esto sin duda la calmo, ella se sintió morir al saber que tendría que convivir bajo el mismo techo con lo más cercano a un actor de cine en Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

El Uchiha hacia esfuerzo sobre humanos para no arrancarle su escasa indumentaria y poner en marcha la reconstrucción de su clan. Olio el fresco perfume de cerezos que emanaba del cabello de la Haruno, cuando esta se calmó y entró en un estado de letargo entre sus brazos. Delicadamente soltó sus manos, más suave de lo que sus instintos le incitaban a hacerlo. Apretujo sus caderas contra su pelvis. Sakura sintió que el calor se le metía por piel y le nublaba el pensamiento. Quizás algo más que eso, le nublaba la razón. El pelinegro mordisqueo sensualmente su lóbulo y trazó con su lengua un camino húmedo hasta su boca. Al demonio con el auto-control.

La giro de forma tosca y le demoro los labios en un beso demandante y exigente. Le saco de un tirón la bata. Sakura se sentía turbada, la cabeza decía no, pero el cuerpo decía sí. Sasuke la cargo mientras seguían besándose con pasión. A lo que terminaron en el sofá comiéndose la boca del otro. Las manos masculinas le recorrían de forma salvaje y casi que animal desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Se sentía ardiendo y se estremecía con cada caricia.

-. ¡Teme! ¡Vine a darte la llave de la casa que dejaste ayer en la mía Datte bayo!- gritó el rubio animadamente al entrar como pedro por su casa. -. ¿¡Pero que demonios? ¡Mis castos y puros ojos! ¡Los cuartos están arriba!- Gritó horrorizado.

Y la escena no era para menos. El Uchiha menor tenía las piernas de la pelirrosa enredadas en las suyas, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de esta y le besaba el cuello con vehemencia. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que muchacho de ojos negros le estaba haciendo sentir.

Ambos se incorporaron a nueva realidad, ella con las mejillas encendidas.

-. Está bien que los reencuentro sean efusivos pero tampoco. ¡Sin vergüenzas!- Gritaba Naruto creyéndose algo así como el padre de ambos.

Sasuke lo miraba divertido, el rubio de verdad que a veces se tomaba en serio su papel de hermano protector con la pelirrosa. Esta última después de casi diez minutos de regaños y resabios de padre, término cogiendo sus bata del suelo y subiendo a su cuarto a encerrarse. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-. ¡Es que me parece el colmo no se les puede dejar solos! ¡Parecen un par de conejos!- Gritaba. Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse.

-. ¡Ya cállate _dobe_!- le dijo secamente. -. No estábamos haciendo nada malo.- agrego.

-. ¿¡Que no estaban haciendo nada malo!-. le gritó el rubio. Cogiendo al Uchiha de los hombros -. ¿¡Es que quiere que te diga que estaban haciendo!- le encaró.

-. Nada que no sea natural entre un hombre y una mujer. Relájate.- Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Naruto enrojeció al imaginar a Hinata entre sus brazos.

eso fuera una cosa natural.- dijo el rubio calmadamente ya, con las mejillas color carmín sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo.

-. En serio que lo es.- Dijo el Uchiha.

-. Pues si fuera natural Hinata y…- Se calló el ver que se había delatado. Sasuke sonrio con malicia.

-. ¿Qué dijiste _dobe_?-. Sonrió arrogante.

-. Na…Nada- intento inútilmente de mentir.

-. Así que te quieres tirar Hyugga.- Se carcajeo en el sillón.

-. ¡No! Yo… solo quiero estar con ella.- Dijo el Uzumaki. -. Yo… creo…creo que la amo.- enrojeció de vergüenza solo había admitido antes que la amaba a su casi hermana Sakura.

-. Mira nada más.- se reincorporo. -. No soy quizás la persona indicada para decirte esto pero, lucha por ella no dejes que otras cosas se interpongan.- dijo poniéndole una mano a su mejor amigo en el hombro. -. Dile lo que sientes.-

-. ¿Bromeas? Ella no me aceptara Sasuke. No soy rico, no tengo un apellido prestigioso y a eso agrégale que tengo un demonio adentro. ¿De verdad crees que una chica de categoría se fijaría en alguien como yo?- apretó los puños con rabia.-. olvide mencionar que ya tiene a alguien-. Se apoltrono en el sofá.

-. Lo último no es problema. Creo que puedes darte una idea con lo de Sakura y lo mío.- se consoló Sasuke. -. Y si ella te ama, pues…lo demás no problema en lo absoluto.-

-. He allí el problema. Lo tuyo con Sakura chan tiene historia ¿Comprendes?- Sasuke le miro sorprendido, al parecer sabia lo de hacia algunos años. -. Y no pongas esa cara, lo es todo. Ella me lo a contado. El punto aquí es que ustedes se aman y ella solo está enojada. Pero ¿nosotros? Nosotros simplemente somos y seguiremos siendo amigos Datte bayo.- sentencio el portador del demonio de las nueve colas.

-. No pierdes nada con intentar.-

-. Pues, no lo sé. He aprendido a no sentir nada cuando soy rechazado. Tu y yo sabemos que se siente ser excluido y señalado por algo. Pero ¿Sabes? Si hay algo que podría dañarme es el rechazo de Hinata chan. Y no quiero eso. Si he de amarle desde lejos para estar cerca de ella, lo hare. No podría perder nuestra amistad.-

-. Entiendo tu punto _uzurantonkashi_ pero sabes, a veces…- suspiro un poco y tomo aire al pronunciar lo siguiente.- a veces debes arriesgarlo todo para ganar un poco, sino mírame a mí. Me vine a este lugar, a sabiendas de que podrían hasta matarme por mi traición. Y me estoy jugando la última oportunidad con ella. Pero, vale la pena.- dijo el portador del _sharingan_.

-. Me lo pensare _teme_, me lo pensare.-

Ambos chicos se relajaron en el sofá. El Uzumaki miro el reloj de la pared para comprobar la hora, vio que eran las once y media y que tendría que ir a alistarse por que la vieja Tsunade le había encargado de la misión de decirles a todos que abría una reunión en el área central del complejo de casas.

-. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo el portador de las nueve colas. -. Hay reunión a las doce y quince así que te sugiero que vayas a bañarte. Sakura chan se tarda horas.- dijo saliendo de la casa. Acto seguido le tiro la llave y se fue a cumplir con su misión.

Sasuke lo medito un poco antes de subir. Si bien Sasuke no había sido un santo, jamás le había tocado encarar a una mujer. Las otras, eran las otras. Esas solo eran un pequeña diversión nocturna para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y para inflar su ego al sentirlas contorsionar como consecuencia de sus dotes y pericia en las artes amatorias. Pero esa pequeña _molestia_ era diferente. Si bien era cierto que quería verla retozando debajo de él, también quería cuidar su pequeña anatomía todos los días de su vida. En pocas palabras, quería hacerla su mujer.

Sakura en cambio tenía diferentes planes. O al menos eso era lo que ella quería pensar y se repetía una y otra vez bajo la ducha mientras se lavaba y trataba de borrar las caricias dulces y ardientes que el Uchiha menor le había regalado hacia poco. Anhelaba que el agua y el jabón pudiesen borrar el pecado y el deseo, que Sasuke Uchiha le había tatuado. Se consoló con el hecho de que había sido un momento de debilidad por la impresión de ver a alguien a quien creía muerto. Además de que en el shock este le había estimulado algunas zonas erógenas, lo que ella medicamente explico para sí misma como la única razón lógica por la cual casi termina en la cama con el portador del _sharingan._ Sakura buscaba la respuesta médica a algo que no tiene ciencia. Cuando se vio derrotada, se sintió peor al recapitular y saber que de una forma u otra, por debilidad o por gusto. Le había sido infiel a su novio.

-. Podrías apurarte, son las doce y a las doce y quince tenemos que ir con Tsunade.- dijo Sasuke en tono neutro mientras le tocaba la puerta del baño.

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento. Retiro todo resto de jabón y se en rolló en una toalla color crema. Salió con la cabeza gacha y no miro al menor de los Uchiha. Este se metió al baño y con una ducha rápida alivio el peso de sus acciones. Ambos se cambiaron rápidamente, sin musitar palabra alguna.

Ni si quiera se miraron cuando ambos salieron de sus respectivos cuartos. Ella descendió primero por las escaleras y el la siguió deleitándose con el hermoso paraje que le daban sus curvas, se relamió los labios pero siguió en silencio. No quería arriesgarse a dañarla con sus acciones desesperadas, ya habría tiempo para conocer cada rincón de eso piel cremosa. Simplemente se dedicó a meterse las manos entre los bolsillos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir la mirada pesada de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de ir de espaldas sabía que le miraba. Y eso le gustaba. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar. La vida misma a sus escasos dieciocho años le había enseñado que debía valorarse para que otros la valoraran. Había caído varias veces con una piedra de apellido Uchiha y le habían dolido bastante las caídas. Y la verdad no estaba para una más. Sasuke Uchiha es, será y seguirá siendo el amor de su vida. No obstante y a pesar de que eso no cambiaría prefería darse su lugar que terminar cediendo a las pretensiones del portador del _sharingan_. Si él creía que podía abandonarla dos veces, intentar matarla y después volver de buenas a primeras a meterse en su cama está bastante equivocado. Se decidió entonces a encararlo a decirle lo que sentía y a ponerle los puntos sobre las ices. Volteo su rostro hacia atrás cuando iban por el pasillo y lo encontró dándole la espalda caminando hacia el otro pasillo. Suspiro con desgana y molestia. Así era Sasuke Uchiha, así era siempre su historia. El siempre dándole la espalda y yéndose por su camino. Y ella siempre intentando alejarse pero al final volviéndose hacia él. La ira la invadió y apretó los puños. Nunca más Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca más.

Cada uno por su lado llegó al área central. Se encontraron allí con los demás integrantes de la generación maravilla. Al poco rato llego la _Hokage_ otra vez visiblemente bebida.

-. A ver partida de ineptos. Primero ya todos lo sabrán pero oficialmente su ex compañero Sasuke Uchiha se reintegra a la villa y se vincula al programa.- bebió un trago de _sake_ y prosiguió.- y ahora que estamos completos quiero agregarles que entrenaran en grupos, no quiero que por andar aquí echados pierdan el ritmo.-

-. Que aburrido.- dijo el Nara bostezando.

-. ¡Mira carajito! Si no te gustan mis métodos puedes tomar un cepillo de dientes porque ¿sabes qué? ¡Vas a cepillar cada piedra que allá en esta puerca villa! ¡me oyes!- todos soltaron una risita burlona.

-. ¡Malditos mocosos! ¿¡Les parece muy gracioso! Sigan riendo y les pongo a cepillar las piedras pero con ¡la lengua!- ahora no tomo un trago sino que tomo directamente de la botella.-. Nara, Temari, Hyugga y moñitos. Son el grupo uno. Chico perro, el rarito de verde, dibujitos y la rubia zorra. Grupo dos. Y Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura. Son el grupo tres. Ahora ¡largo! A entrenar.- grito al irse ella con la botella de _sake_ en la mano y Shizune lamentados.

Cada quien se fue con sus grupo, algunos con cara de pocos amigos. El grupo tres caminaba de manera normal. Las chicas conversaban acerca de lo buena persona que era Kankuro dono y de que este había venido a visitar a la Hyugga la noche anterior. Naruto apretaba los puños al oír la historia desde cerca mientras caminaba al lado de un inexpresivo Sasuke que simplemente se limitaba a callar.

-. ¿No creen que aquí está bien para entrenar?- dijo Naruto algo enojado para poder acallar a las féminas.

-. Pues sí. No les será fácil vencernos.- dijo la pelirrosa. Naruto le miro algo desconcertado, había creído que ellas dos iban a luchar y él lo haría con Sasuke. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Conocía bien a la pelirrosa y sabía que no le gustaba que la menospreciaran y menos por se mujer.

-. ¿Bromeas verdad?- dijo el Uchiha. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sasuke se había metido en severo problema.

-. No estoy bromeando Uchiha.- dijo la Haruno de manera seca.

-. Sin ofender pero, son mujeres. Podríamos matarlas si hacemos uso de la fuerza- explico el ninja.

-. ¿Es que tú crees que ser mujeres nos hace menos que tú? No seas retrogrado Uchiha.- le dijo enojada.

-. No es cuestión de ser menos. Es que no podremos entrenar con propiedad por que estaremos muy ocupados en intentar no matarlas.- le espetaba ya molesto el menor de los Uchiha.

-. Eres un machista de mierda.- le dijo molesta.

-. Pareces que te quedaste en el tiempo, el feminismo hace rato que paso de moda niña. Pero si tanto insistes ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?-le cuestiono el pelinegro.

-. Explícate- sentencio Haruno.

-. Hagamos un apuesta.- le dijo -. Si tanto de vanaglorias de poder vencernos- agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-. Seguro algo traes entre manos.- espetó molesta. -. Te conozco.-

-. ¿Es que tienes miedo?- le dijo con un tono divertido. Naruto entre cerro los ojos y Hinata supo que estaban perdidos.

-. ¿Miedo yo? Por favor…- dijo la pelirrosa.-. Hagamos la apuesta.-

-. Olvídalo ya no quiero.-dijo el Uchiha buscando una provocación.

-. Oh pero mira nada más parece que al último de los Uchiha se le arruga…-dijo ella en tono irónico provocando la furia del moreno.

-. Mira niñita será mejor que cuides tus palabras y no juegues con fuego.-

-. ¿¡A quién demonios llamas niñita animal!- le grito molesta.

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían un cascada de insultos e ironías que terminaron por ser divertidos para sus dos acompañantes. Hinata y Naruto ya se había instalado debajo de un árbol a contemplar la divertida disputa.

-. ¿Por qué no podrán decirse que se aman y ya Datte bayo?- pregunto el rubio Uzumaki desesperado ya de tantos insultos y peleas tontas.

-. Quizás la gente no ha aprendido a ser sincera.- dijo. A pesar de que sabía que no era con él, al portador del _Kyubi_ le callo.

-. A ver parejita ¿¡Podrían definir! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- grito a lo lejos el rubio parando la discusión entre los dos.

-. Ya, entonces si ustedes ganan hacemos lo que quieran y si nosotros ganamos ustedes harán lo que nosotros queramos- dijo el Uchiha quien ya había cerrado el trato.

Y empezó la batalla que duro cerca de una hora y media en la cual los hombres vencieron. Aunque no habían sido presa fácil tal y como había dicho el menor de los Uchiha. Que aun que le pegara en su gigantesco ego había tenido que esforzarse para poder vencer a las chicas.

-. Esta vez acepto mi derrota-dijo Sakura doblegando su orgullo. Habían ganado limpiamente y lo aceptaba.

-. Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer?-dijo Hinata. Tenía ganas de matar a Sakura para que se pusiera en esas niñerías con el pelinegro.

-. ¿Podrían darnos unos segundos para pensar?- pregunto el Uzumaki. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres caminaron un poco para alejarse. Naruto pensó en castigos mientras caminaban. Pero sus traicioneras hormonas solo se imaginaban cosas nada decorosas. Así que prefirió reservarse sus comentarios.

-. ¿Y bien?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo. Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos y luego se dibujó en su cara una sonrisa perversa y arrogante.

-. Si quieres que Hyugga este contigo sígueme la corriente _dobe_.- caminaron de vuelta después de eso.

-. Digan, que hay que hacer.- dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

-. A ver pequeña _molestia_ vamos a ir a almorzar-. Dijo Sasuke suavemente. Sakura resoplo enojada, odia que le dijese así.

-. Si como el _teme_ dijo vamos a… ¿almorzar?- pregunto visiblemente desanimado. Él se había imaginado tener a Hinata de _maid_ personal.

-. Si _dobe_ a _almorzar_…-dijo Sasuke en tono serio.

Sakura los fulmino con la mirada allí debía de haber algo raro. No podría ser ir solo a almorzar. A lo mejor les harían pagar la cuenta.

-. Pensé que sería algo más difícil.- dijo la Hyugga.

Al final terminaron yendo al mismo lugar de siempre. A el lugar favorito de todo Ichiraku's rammen. Que había pasado de ser una choza de rammen a ser un local bastante popular y moderno ahora era. Ichiraku's rammen bar/disco/store. Cogieron una mesa y pidieron. Hablaron del tiempo y de la vida. La cosa termino desviándose a los temas del amor.

-. ¿Ya dilo con quien te enredaste?- pregunto Sakura al rubio quien negaba su vida sentimental.

-. Que con nadie-. Dijo el rubio avergonzado.

-. ¡Claro!- dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra. -. Temari, Ino, Hanabi y la partida de viejas con las que andabas-dijo Hinata molesta

-. Pero las tienes como que contabilizadas Datte bayo-dijo Naruto

-. Es que era inevitable no verlas, si las paseabas en mi cara-dijo ella. Entonces pensó el rubio que lo mejor era pasar la pregunta.

-. ¿Y te qué Sasuke?-pregunto para librarse.

-. Pues nada serio con nadie, es que mi corazón solo le pertenece a una mujer y a pesar de que ella este con otro yo sé que ella me ama-dijo el portador del _sharingan_.

-. Con permiso voy al baño-dijo la Haruno sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Corrió roja de la vergüenza y se metió en el baño lo más rápido que pudo. Sasuke le había dicho técnicamente que la amaba. No podía ser que lo que siempre deseo estuviese pasando. El hombre con el que todas suspiraban, lo más cercano a un actor de cine le había dicho que era la mujer de su vida.

-. ¡Me ama!-gritó Sakura emocionada

En ese momento Hinata entraba al baño y vio la felicidad tan esporádica y rara en su amiga. Sabía que aunque la pelirrosa lo negara, ella amaba y adoraba el pelinegro. No obstante su amiga lo negaba y en el fondo la entendía.

-. Huy que feliz-dijo Hinata en un tonito bastante infantil

-. ¿Es que no lo oíste? ¡Dios mío! Es que esta tan lindo y esta tan bueno. Me ama lalalala.-canturreaba alegremente la Haruno.

-. No es por dañarte la felicidad pero ¿Y Sai? ¿No has pensado en el?-le pregunto su amiga.

-. Pues no puedo mentirte la verdad es que la he pasado pensando en lo lindo que es Sasuke conmigo- dijo ella animada.

-. Eso mi querida amiga son síntomas de amor –dijo Hinata

-. ¿Tú crees?-dijo ella un poco sonrojada al morderse el labio inferior. Si lo era, se había mandado nuevamente el moco de su vida.

-. Definitivamente.- sentencio Hyugga seriamente.

En la mesa en cambio los caballeros, bebían tranquilamente y comían la recién traída comida.

-. Viste la cara de Sakura chan cuando le dijiste lo de que solo una mujer estaba en tu corazón y eso que dijiste-dijo Naruto deteniéndose un momento de comer.

-. Ya vez. Debo ganar terreno si sigo peleando con ella no podré estar con ella, solo lograre que me odie mas.-. Dijo el Uchiha menor.

-Vaya o sea que si tuviste más mujeres-. El rubio Uzumaki lo miro divertido. Sasuke enmarco la ceja con moles.

-. No negare nada. No soy un santo. Nada serio, solo mujeres para un rato. Sexo duro y crudo.- le dijo con desparpajo. El rubio se ruborizo al instante.

-. Como _teme_ ¿Es que tú ya…?- le pregunto con sus mejillas zorrunas tinturadas de un rojo carmín.

-. Sí.- contesto. -. ¿Es que tu no…?- le pregunto enmarcando más la ceja. El rubio se ruborizo más de lo que estaba y esa fue suficiente respuesta. Sonrió arrogantemente.

-. Mira nada más.- dijo soltando una risilla burlona.-. Si eres la virgen de Konoha.-

-. Cierra el pico, ya vez porque no te cuente nada maldito teme.-

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bueno he allí mi intento de _lime sasusaku_. Ámenlo u ódienlo como ustedes quieran pero dejen un review para enterarme.


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**____**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Bueno aun que ahora tengo una excusa para no publicar debo decir que he andado un tanto inspirada y no quisiera perder el hilo. Lo cierto también es que me han encontrado una alergia terrible en los ojos y que no puedo pasar tanto tiempo en el computador. ¿Alguna vez les he mencionado que amo sus _reviews_? Me encantan. Y esta vez también hay lime pero _naruhina_ para los fans de esta pareja. En fin disfruten la lectura. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

_**Advertencias:**_ Ligero _lime_. Lenguaje fuerte.

_**Pequeña encuesta:**_ [Para aquellos que leyeron vivir bajo tus reglas anteriormente] ¿Les gustaría que Neji siguiera hablando de esa manera o prefieren que sea un tipo normal?

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

IV

Entendiendo a los hombres.

Nara Suri.

Al poco rato las chicas volvieron. Tuvieron una conversación banal y cualquiera. Todo iba tan normal que se pensó que nada podría salir mal. Crato error en el que incurrían, porque en los pueblos y aldeas como Konoha, los chismes corren como polvorín. Y a pesar de ser un extranjero a el hermano del _Kazekage_ de la arena ya le habían ido a contar donde andaba su nueva novia y al ninja pintor ya le habían gastado más de veinte bromas en los cuarteles especiales _Ambu_ sobre el hecho de que se su novia se estaba comiendo más que un rammen con el Uchiha. Entonces estos dos unidos además de una amistad fueron a reclamar lo que sentían suyo. Irrumpiendo en Ichiraku's.

-. Hinata chan ¿podrías explicarme que haces aquí?- pregunto en un tono bastante serio y con un deje de molestia Kankuro.

-¡Tú también Sakura! ¿¡Me puedes explicar que cojones haces aquí!-dijo Sai hecho una fiera. Pero su cara no lo demostraba.

-. Estamos comiendo ¿Es que no vez?-le dijo Naruto enojado, la sola cara del ninja de las marionetas era como una patada en las costillas.

-. Mira niño. No estoy para tus altanerías.- dijo Kankuro exasperado. -. ¿Es que quieres que arreglemos esto como hombres?- Naruto hizo chirrear sus dientes -. Vamos a arreglar esto afuera, yo no soy espectáculos.- dijo suavemente y ambos salariaron.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Es que iban a romperse la cara afuera? Eso la hizo palidecer. Su padre la quemaría viva si le hacía pasar esa vergüenza con el hermano del _Kazekage_ de la arena. Ella debía evitar a toda costa algo como eso. No podía permitir tampoco que ninguno de los dos se lastimase, así que salió como alma que lleva el demonio detrás de ambos para evitar una disputa que los pusiese en peligro.

Sasuke estaba calmado. No habría pelea, y si la había sabía quién sería el ganador. Vio a la Haruno jugando con los cubiertos mientras su novio la miraba serio y con reproche. Esa imbécil pagaría por eso, nadie podía mirar de esa forma a su pequeña _molestia_.

-. ¡Ahora tú! ¿¡Me vas a explicar que haces con este aquí!-pregunto molesto el ninja pintor.

-. Este tiene su nombre…-espeto molesto el Uchiha pero el _Ambu_ lo ignoro.

-. Amor estábamos almorzando nada mas-dijo Sakura un poco incomoda por la situación tratando de que su novio se calmase.

-. Creo que salta a la vista.- dijo irónico -. Pero lo que quiero que me expliques ¿porque con este imbécil?- seguía molesto.

-. Deja de hablarle como si fuera de tu propiedad, remedo de hombre.-dijo Sasuke en tono desafiante

-. Yo le hablo como me dé la gana. –dijo el -. Vamos para el baño y arreglemos como hombres.-

-. ¡Oh! Mira nada mas.- sonrió de lado y arrogante el Uchiha. -. Tienes un novio que no jugaba con carritos sino a la cocinita.- Sakura no pudo evitar ahogar la risa ante las palabras de Sasuke.

-. ¿Es que intentas decirme que soy afeminado?- le espetó molesto.

-. No.- sentencio. -. No eres afeminado, lo que intento de decirte.- hizo una pausa para poder ahogar su risa.-. Es que, eres más maricón que un timbre.- se burló el pelinegro.

-. ¿Es que quieres que te enseñe que soy hombre? Ven vamos al baño a arreglar.-

-. Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo.- le relamió los labios en un gesto burlón. Sakura enrojecida de la vergüenza y de la incomodidad. -. Por a lo mejor, quien sabe si me violas.-se siguió burlando.

Sai le dio una sonrisa falsa de esas suyas, pero por dentro quería reventar para parte del Uchiha menor. No solo le intentaba arrebatar a su novia sino que se atrevía a poner en duda su hombría. Pero ya sabría en ese preciso instante quien era él. Lentamente fue sacándose el pincel para empezar la lucha.

-. ¡Ya! ¡Cállense los dos! ¡Uchiha te quedas aquí! ¡Sai tú te vas conmigo! ¡Dejen tanta niñería! ¡Si tanto quieren irse a patear loncheras vayan a dictar clases a la academia! ¡Par de mocosos!- grito desesperada la Haruno. Quien haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre humana se llevó a rastras a su novio y dejo a un desconcertado Sasuke en la mesa.

El Uchiha había quedado de una sola pieza, estaba descubriendo una serie de cosas que no pensó encontrar en su adoraba pelirrosa. En especial del hecho de que tenía muy mal carácter. Pero eso solamente la hacía más deseable a sus ojos. No obstante afuera la cosa estaba que ardía. Y el escandalo estaba casi en la boca del horno. Hinata trataba de hacerlos razonar. Basto solo que la pelirrosa en su enojo tomara al ilustre visitante de la arena de su vestimenta para arrastrarlos de ahí. Su amiga le siguió y Naruto hecho una furia se sentó de nuevo en la mesa con Sasuke. Pagaron y se fueron. Siguiendo uno de los planes de Sasuke.

Sakura después de arrastrar unos cuarenta metros a su novio y al de su amiga. Los soltó y le hizo unas cuantas aclaraciones al ninja pintor. Hinata lloro frustrada en el pecho de Kankuro, y este rendido ante esto dio por terminado el asunto depositándole un beso delicado en la cabeza. Después de que se calmaran los ánimos ambas parejas caminaban por el parque normalmente sin saber que de cerca los ex miembros del desaparecido equipo siete los seguían sigilosamente.

-. ¡Nos vamos de juerga! ¡Hoy hasta donde aguante el hígado Datte bayo!- gritaba animadamente. Mientras por su puesto caminaban cerca de las chicas. Hinata enmarco la ceja ese plan del rubio no le sonaba pero de nada.

-. Buen plan _dobe_. Fíjate que tengo unas amiguitas que hacen de todo. Así que si quieres las llevamos.- dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. La pelirrosa se sintió enojada nuevamente pero no iba a darle el gusto al Uchiha.

Al no conseguir lo deseado se devolvieron a Ichiraku's compraron una botella de _sake_ y comenzaron a darle como si se tratara de agua. Sin embargo tardaron un poco en ponerse hasta atrás, claro que cuando lo lograron no se acordaban ni de cómo se llamaban mucho menos como demonios lograron entrar el conjunto de casas.

Ambos cantaban canciones de borrachera y se abrazaban diciéndose las cosas que jamás podrían decirse buenos y sanos. El Uzumaki fue el primero en llegar a su hogar y al no encontrar las llaves le figuro timbrar. Hinata no demoro en abrirle y este paso tambaleándose.

-. Esto… estaba preocupada por ti Naruto kun…-dijo sonrojada. Naruto la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió zorrunamente, relamiéndose los labios.

-. Nena por eso es que me gustas.- se tambaleaba y no sabía lo que decía. -. Mira muñeca tienes un cuerpo pero de lujo.- se enredó con sus propios pies y callo de un sentón en el sofá.

-. Esto… ¿De verdad?- dijo la Hyugga cuya cara tenía ya un tinte más que rosado.

-. Te lo digo enserio…- dijo muerto de la risa y cegado por tanto alcohol. -. Tu nada más dime donde te firmo preciosa.- el rubio empezó a sacarse la ropa.

En una movía algo aparatosa se despojó de su chaleco naranja y su camisa negra dejando ver un cuerpo torneado y tostado por el sol. Ahí fue que a la Hyugga se le hice difícil articular y respirar. Ella le miraba disimuladamente ese abdomen trabajado los hombros anchos y definidos y los músculos torneados por todas partes. La habitación empezó a parecerle muy caliente.

-. ¡Naruto kun!- grito con vergüenza cuando el rubio se despojó de sus pantalones quedando en su ropa interior. -. ¡Cúbrete por favor! Y vamos a la cama.- dijo ella con su cara entre sus manos roja de vergüenza.

-. Contigo a júpiter si quieres.- le dijo en tono insinuante provocando más vergüenza en la chica de los ojos perlas.

-. ¡Mira vuelo!- anuncio el Uzumaki sacando de su ensimismamiento a la Hyugga quien subió corriendo al segundo piso y lo encontró en el marco de la ventana.

-. ¡Naruto kun!- chillo al verle así.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, ella para evitar que se lanzara al vacío semidesnudo y el para cumplir sus pretensiones de volar. Con dificultad la Hyugga logro apartarle de la ventana, pero el peso del rubio Uzumaki hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama del ninja. Enrojeció de vergüenza nuevamente al saberse debajo de él. Empezó a dificultársele la respiración y el hedor del tufo del rubio se le metió por la nariz al sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros de ella. Él la miro largamente y se acercó poco a poco para acabar besándole torpemente. No fue lento ni suave como lo era Kankuro dono, pero este momento era lo que ella siempre espero. Quizás por ello se dejó llevar del rubio quien introdujo con necesidad su lengua la boca de esta. Ella sintió una oleada de calor y a él la escasa ropa empezó a apretarle. Le toco el torso encima del pijama y su beso descendió hacia su barbilla y termino en el cuello de esta.

Indescriptibles eran las sensaciones que experimentaba la ojiperlada. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo y excitante con un hombre, aunque siempre quiso tenerlo el portador del _kyubi._ Sentía oleadas de placer al sentir las manos grandes y masculinas del Uzumaki en sus curvas, vientre y pecho. Se sentía gélida y las piernas las sentía flojas. El calor se le metía entra la piel. Fue allí cuando él chico le deslizo sin delicadeza alguna los tirantes de la pijama para besar una parte de su cuerpo que ningún hombre había visto ni tocado jamás que resolvió, lo que ya no tenía vuelta de hoja. Dejarse llevar.

Las manos que antes le exploraban con curiosidad ahora se encontraban detenidas sobre su cintura y sintió el peso dela cabeza de Naruto sobre sus grandes atributos. El placer se esfumo y descendió tan rápido como había llegado y pudo ver con claridad.

-. ¡Demonios!- mascullo molesta.

El rubio Uzumaki después de tanto alcohol y emociones había caído rendido en las gigantescas cumbres de su compañera de casa. Esta trato de quitarle de encima pero fue inútil. Se cubrió un poco. Estaba muy cansada. Naruto seguro despertaría bastante tarde, así que ella podría despertar antes después de reponer fuerzas y moverle. El no sospecharía nada de su íntimo encuentro y ella no tendría de que avergonzarse.

Por otro lado, en la casa número seis el Uchiha había entrado todavía cantando y muerto de la risa haciendo reverendo escándalo. Con tortuosa agonía logro abrir la puerta y acallo sus cantos y alaridos a ver la imagen que más lo había enternecido en la vida. Sakura se encontraba dormida en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado y puso la cabeza de esta encima de sus piernas a manera de almohada. La acaricio tiernamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas como a él le encantaba desde que eran unos niños. Delineo sus cejas y también la curvatura de su nariz. Jugueteo con su cabello, olisqueándolo ligeramente y resolvió darle un ligero beso. Acerco su cara y cuando sus labios tocaron los labios finos de esta, ella arrugo levemente la nariz a lo mejor por el tufo del moreno y esto súbitamente la despertó.

-. Buenas noches.-pronuncio en un tono neutro pero de manera suave para que ella no se sobresaltara.

-. Buenas noches… estaba un poco preocupada.-le dijo.

-. No debiste esperarme aquí, vete ya a la cama. Es muy tarde.-dijo señalando el reloj de la cocina.

Ella se levantó de la comodidad de las piernas del moreno. Y se sonrojo al saber dónde había descansado. Sasuke le enterneció la imagen tan infantil de verla mirando sus rodillas y sonrojada a mas no poder. Le recordaba a sus días en la academia cuando su _molestia_ era apenas una escolar normalilla y sin ápice de gracia, pero que a sus ojos resultaba hermosa. Suavemente recorrió con sus dedos, la mano pequeña y de finos dedos de la Haruno. Ella se deleitó con el insípido roce y disfruto aún más cuando la mano grande y masculina del Uchiha cubrió completamente la suya y sintió la cercanía de este. Suspiro ampliamente al sentir el abrazo cálido de este. Se dejó embriagar por el olor masculino de Sasuke mezclado con el tufo avinagrado de su aliento. Se quedaron así largamente. El aspiraba su cabello sollozando sobre este y quiso que ese momento tan pequeño durara por siempre.

Se sintieron idiotas, el portador del _sharingan_ por hacer a un lado momentos tan dulces con este por el odio y pelirrosa por dejarse perder en algo tan simple y fraternal como un abrazo. ¿Podría ser este un nuevo punto para reconsiderar? ¿Algo así como borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a dejar de lado su dignidad por tener algo con el Uchiha menor? La respuesta más indicada en estos momentos seria, quizás.

-. Perdóname.-pidió él. La bebida lo había puesto con la susceptibilidad de un niño pequeño.

Lo cierto era que su perdón era sincero. No sabía si el alcohol abriera la mente, ya que sentía que la verdad estaba ante sus ojos. Ella era su única y entera verdad. La única razón de su existencia y el único sentido que encontraba ahora en su vida. Quería amarla y cuidarla toda la vida, lo sentía por dentro. Sentía como algo dormido se despertaba. Como su helado corazón se derretía ante su pequeña _molestia_. Tal y como había pasado tantos años antes. Solo que ahora las condiciones eran diferentes. Antes el aquí y el ahora hubieran significado un _nunca_, ahora esas dos palabras eran un _siempre_. Despego su cabeza de sus cabellos y se giró hacia ella quedando frente a frente.

Sakura le miró enternecida. Nunca había visto a Sasuke Uchiha, el niño genio y altanero, el traidor de Konoha reducido a lágrimas. Pensó que quizás esa escena fue bastante repetitiva cuando era tan solo un niño, se imaginó a un pequeño Sasuke afectado y traumado por la muerte de toda familia a manos de quien fue su ídolo. Lo vio pequeño y sollozante atrapado en alguna pesadilla que no tenía final. Cerró los ojos por instinto y se dejo besar. Dejo que ese niño ahora hecho hombre moviera sus labios al compás de los suyos con ímpetu. Lo acepto, como una pequeña rendición. Se dejó llevar por ese beso lento y delicioso.

Paró solo cuando sintió que ya su pecho no ardía con la fuerza que lo había hecho antes. Quizás la Haruno no se había negado pero ¿Le abría perdonado de verdad? Tendría que averiguarlo. Sakura simplemente le miraba con sus mejillas de un color rosa.

-. Perdóname, perdóname todo el mal que te he causado.- le rogo.

puedo…- sentencio ella. Dicho esto subió rápidamente las espaleras encerrándose en su cuarto.

Entonces el peso del mundo callo sobre él. Tanto que hundió su cabeza en el sofá, en un largo, amargo y prologado sollozo. Jamás desde la muerte de su familia había llorado de esa manera. Nunca, a pesar de tenerla lejos. Podía soportar estar lejos pero jamás podría con el peso de las palabras de le pelirrosa. Lloro y lloro. Lloro como nunca. Lloro hasta que sus ojos ardieron y el sueño lo venció sobre el sofá de la sala.

Despertó turbado y con la cabeza hecha un lio. Sus ojos ardían y sentía como si hubiera tenido que pelear la más dura de sus batallas. No recordaba nada en lo absoluto. Solo que bebió y bebió. Bebió para ahogar y olvidar las penas que le habían dado el no saber escoger en la vida. No sabía ni como había llegado. Sentía el palpitar en sus cienes, quizás Naruto podría decirle que paso anoche.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta en la casa del rubio, no se sentía rastro alguno de alguien o algo en la sala ni en la cocina. No obstante como Sasuke necesitaba respuestas, así tuviese que levantar a patatas al Uzumaki de su cama. Subió con rapidez y se coló en la habitación de su amigo. Oh gran sorpresa al ver a el portador de _kyubi_ durmiendo todavía la borrachera sobre unos generosos dotes que se le habían otorgado a Hinata Hyugga. Apenado por encontrarlos en esas condiciones resolvió ir por algo de café.

Como el Uchiha menor había azotado algo fuerte la puerta de abajo, ambos despertaron sobresaltados. El rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos despertando en un charco de saliva que había derramado dormido en esa manía suya de dormir con la boca abierta sobre el pecho de su compañera de casa. Esta al encontrarse todavía debajo de él y chocar sus miradas, haciendo uso de una fuerza que la había abandonado la noche anterior aparto al rubio y se encerró en su cuarto presa de una infinita y total vergüenza.

Todavía no salía de su asombro. Se preguntaba y se recriminaba una y mil veces. ¿Sería posible? De verdad ¿Sería posible? ¿Habría el dormido con el amor de su vida y no se acordaba? Golpeo las baldosas de las paredes de la ducha en un acto de disquete por la rabia interna que sentía. Cerró la llave de la ducha. Se secó y se metió en el cuarto se cambió e iría por una café. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-. _Dobe_ por aquí.- le dijo Sasuke al verlo pasando.

El rubio se sentó al lado de su amigo quien reposaba la resaca debajo de un árbol. Este le extendió un café y el Uzumaki agradecido lo recibió. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato. Ambos con una verdad y un miedo atorado en la garganta.

-. Creo que la he cagado.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendieron por lo sincronizados que estuvieron.

-. Adelante.- dijo el Uchiha menor.

-. Creo que me acosté con Hinata.- el rubio introdujo su cara entre sus manos. El Uchiha le puso la mano en la espalda en un gesto amistoso.

-. Pues mírale el lado positivo, al menos… ya no eres virgen.- le dijo en tono desenfadado. El rubio sacó su cara de entre sus manos y le fulmino con la mirada.

-. Yo no sé ni que hice anoche. No me atrevo ni a mirar a Sakura.- dijo.-. Y después de ver lo que tú posiblemente hiciste no quiero ni pensar.-

Notas finales: Amalo u ódialo pero déjale un _review_.


	6. V

**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **_TOTALIDAD. Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio._**

**_Notas del autor:_** Bueno gente lo prometido es deuda. Recién salido del horno para que no digan que yo no les quiero. Les digo que mi musa ha vuelto. Un capitulo bastante difícil mi sentido del humor ha decaído un poco así que no me aculillen. Por cierto me alegra muchísimo leer esos _reviews_ que dicen "_Hey yo leía tu historias antes hace muchos años en tal página_" eso me hace feliz, mucho la verdad. Aunque también amo a mis nuevos lectores. Entiéndase que los amo a todos. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

**_Advertencias:_** Ligero _lime_.[Los ando malcriando] Lenguaje fuerte.

**_Pequeña encuesta:_** [Para aquellos que leyeron vivir bajo tus reglas anteriormente] ¿Les gustaría que Neji siguiera hablando de esa manera o prefieren que sea un tipo normal?

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

V

Un gran malentendido.

Nara Suri.

Los chicos siguieron hablando un buen rato, después se fueron a entrenar un rato. Necesitaban sacar todo el alcohol que se había tomado de sus sistema y que mejor manera que quemar energías. Lucharon hasta sentir que les quedaba poco _chakra_, para luego comer algo en una cafetería cercana.

Naruto se había convertido en un joven buen mozo. Un soltero bastante cotizado. Y si Sasuke Uchiha fue asediado de niño ahora siendo casi un adulto era algo efímero. Desde que había vuelto a la villa las mujeres le llovían y le llamaban. Quizás los corazones de estos dos jóvenes estuvieran ya ocupados pero nadie nunca hablo de los llenar los ojos. Después de todo, no por estar a dieta vas a dejar de mirar el menú. No obstante en un su taciturno recreo ocular, una silueta masculina apareció arruinando por supuesto, su panorama.

-. Mira que tenemos aquí, si son el traidor de Konoha y el kyubi de pene pequeño.- se mofo el artista. Naruto hizo chirriar los dientes de la rabieta y Sasuke tan solo miro con cara circunstancia a su amigo por el comentario.

-. Y mira nada más, parece que me andas acosando.- le contesto el Uchiha haciendo estallar la rabia de Sai.

-. Lamento infórmate Sasuke kun que no eres mi tipo.- le dio una sonrisa idiota. -. Me van más bien las féminas. En especial mujeres como la que tengo. Y mira que coincidencia tiene la vida. Parece que tú también la quieres.-

-. A lo mejor tienes razón, mal gusto no tienes. Sakura es sin duda una mujer hermosa.- le dijo calmadamente y en tono desenfadado. -. Como será que tiene buen gusto que hasta yo te gusto. Pero bueno, no te culpo. Sin embargo prefiero follarme a tu novia.-le dijo sin más. Le dio un sorbo a la sopa de tomates que ya se le enfriaba.

-. Te pido de favor que dejes a mi novia en paz. Acepta su derrota.-

-. ¿Derrota? No ha nacido el idiota que pueda derrotarme.- Naruto le entorno los ojos. Él lo ha derrotado unas tantas veces. -. Sin embargo le preguntare a tu novia cuando la tenga debajo si me has derrotado, considéralo un favor.- le dio un sonrisa arrogante.

-. ¿Te refieres a Sakura?- Sasuke lo miro incrédulo.

-. Hay Naruto creo que te han quitado el premio.-

-. ¿Cuál premio _teme_?-

-. Pues el premio a la estupidez.- dijo con desdén.

-. ¡Hey! ¡Sai _baka_! ¡Devuélveme mi premio!-grito visiblemente enojado y dispuesto a darle una golpiza a el novio de su amiga.

-. Naruto, ve a tu casa mejor.- le dijo Sasuke, la verdad es que su amigo no sería de mucha ayuda con esas salidas tan inteligentes. Además no necesitaba ayuda el mismo podría arreglárselas solo.

-. Al fin a solas.- dijo el pintor con una de sus sonrisas tan fingidas.

-. ¡Jo! Tranquilo dibujitos. Cuidadito con ponerte cariñoso.-le dijo el Uchiha.

-. Estoy harto de tus constantes insultos contra mi persona y contra mi hombría, Uchiha.- dijo el _chunnin_ calmadamente sentándose en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el Uzumaki.

-. Mira… ¿Sai? Si, Sai. Voy a explicártelo lentamente.- le dijo como si se tratase de un niño tonto.-. Tú no eres yo. ¿Comprendes? Jamás podrás reemplazarme. Ni en mi equipo, ni en mi círculo social, ni mucho menos con la mujer que amo ¿Comprendes?- le hablaba bastante pausado. Acto seguido se paró de la mesa. Y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Rumbo al complejo de casas.

-. No hemos terminado de hablar.- dijo secamente Sai caminando tras Sasuke.

-. Yo ya lo he hecho…- contesto con el mismo tono autoritario con el que el pelinegro le había hablado.

El pintor intento golpearle, pero el Uchiha siendo más rápido le apareció por detrás y le inmovilizo.

-. Te he dicho que yo si he terminado.- dicho esto lo noqueo dejándolo ahí tirado.

En otro lado el rubio Uzumaki se debatía entre sí debería entrar o no. Pero cuando el estómago empezó a sonarle, giro el pestillo y entro dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. El olor a comida le golpeo directamente haciéndole gruñir sus estomago más de la cuenta. La comida caliente ya le esperaba en la mesa, de verdad que amaba a esa chica.

-. Te… Te estaba esperando Naruto kun.-dijo ella sonrojada.

-. Ah…-dijo sin más que decir.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Las acciones de la noche anterior hacían arder las mejillas de la Hyugga, quien no podía siquiera ver al rubio. Había sido una tonta en entregarse al placer y el calor del momento. Pero no negaba que había sido sin duda el momento más excitante y delicioso que jamás podría tener.

-. Hinata chan quiero que me contestes algo y quiero que seas muy sincera-dijo Naruto con una seriedad impropia de él. Ella se enrojeció ya más de lo que estaba.

-. ¿Qué…que cosa?-preguntó solo por seguir el hilo del asunto. Sabía que le cuestionaría por lo que había pasado anoche. Pero acaso que podría contestarle un "_es que casi dejo folles, porque te amo_" no era sin duda la mejor respuesta.

-. Exactamente… exactamente ¿Que paso anoche?-preguntó algo dudoso. Se le hacía bolas la cabeza pensando en que quizás había obligado a su amada a estar con él.

-. Yo… yo no quiero hablar de eso-le contesto la chica de los ojos perlados.

-. ¡Por favor! ¡Dime!- grito el alterado. Necesitaba saberlo, sino se le comerían los sesos.

-. No.- dijo casi sonando como una súplica. -. No, quiero. Vamos a olvidar lo que paso-le rogo bañada en lágrimas.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que Naruto necesito. El portador del _kyubi_ supo que había pasado algo y el en su imaginar, creía por supuesto lo peor. Se sentía la peor basura del planeta. Y se quiso morir de solo pensar que él había obligado a su adoraba Hinata a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Se le ocurrió preguntar.

-. ¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó dudoso. No sabía si era correcto preguntarle eso en estos momentos.

-. No pienso contestarte eso-dijo ella levantándose de la mesa y acto seguido se fue a su cuarto a llorar, dejando la comida intacta. Y a un rubio vuelto mierda sobre la mesa.

Sasuke iba rumbo a su casa y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos como lo hacía desde niño. Recordó por un momento a sus padres y a su hermano, quien a pesar de ser lo que sea dio su vida a cambio de quitarle es maldito sello, que le ocasiono la mayoría de sus problemas. Entre ellos, perder a la mujer de su vida. Ya no odiaba a Itachi, él también había sido víctima de las circunstancias. De esta podrida aldea. Pero ya el mal había sido cortado de raíz. El mismo había eliminado a ese miserable de Danzo, el jefe de la podrida raíz de los cuarteles _Ambu_. Solo faltaba una parte, pero esa parte estaba lejos. Orochimaru quedo reducido a una serpiente y él había decidido dejar a un lado el odio. Y buscar la única cosa que lo haría feliz, su adoraba Sakura.

-. Maldito Orochimaru-se dijo a sí mismo, olvidar sin duda no era algo fácil sin embargo él lo intentaba porque tenía un motivo. Y algo que valía la pena. Ella.

Sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose. Sabía que en cualquier momento algo que le habían arrojado caería. Sonrió divertido. Si el idiota de Sai creía que él era un niño de academia, estaba bastante equivocado. Detuvo el _kunai _con dos de sus dedos sin siquiera ver.

-. Conmigo no juegues a los cuchillitos niño, no estas tratando con una persona cualquiera-dijo el Uchiha visiblemente alterado. Este tipo era peor que una patada en lugares algo privados. -. ¿Es que no te cansas de joder?- le pregunto aburrido.

-. ¿Cómo…lo…haz…hecho?-pregunto incrédulo a lo que había sucedido. Sasuke tenía sin duda los mejores reflejos que jamás había visto. Estaba seguro de que el detendría y frustraría su ataque. Pero no de la forma que lo hizo.

Sasuke que solo volteo y Sai miro sus pupilas rojas quedando petrificado. Acto seguido el moreno prosiguió con su caminara volviendo a poner la mano en sus bolsillos.

-¡Con _sharingan_ o sin él te venceré!-dijo Sai tirándole de nuevo otra _kunai_.

Sasuke volvió a detenerla con los dedos.

-. ¡Ya te dije eso no funciona conmigo! ¡Por qué insistes grandísimo maricón!- dijo devolviendo le la _kunai_ sin mirarlo. Esta vez la tiro a su camisa lo que hizo que quedara colgando.

-. ¿Es que vas a matarme?- pregunto sarcástico. El Uchiha soltó una carcajada, venga que era el mejor chiste que oía en años.

-. ¿Yo? ¡No! Podría pero sería muy aburrido. Además siempre es bueno tener un rival. Y si te mato Sakura me odiara.-dijo él mientras le dejaba inconsciente y le cargaba para dejarle un rato perdido ya que no tenía ánimos de que le molestaran.

-. No me darás problemas, por lo menos por esta tarde-dijo mientras bajaba a Sai en aquello desolador paraje.

Tenía hambre así que se apresuró a llegar, quería dormir un poco y comer algo delicioso. En el camino se cuestionó así mismo ¿Qué estaría cocinando la Haruno? Seguramente algún manjar. El Uchiha sonrió, no había comido tan decentemente desde que su madre murió. Lo admitía era un desastre en la cocina, pero para eso él tendría una muy buena mujer que le daría hijos sanos y bien alimentados.

-. Pollo al curry- se dijo a sí mismo al sentir el olor desde la puerta. Abrió sin premuras y el aroma lo guio hasta la cocina.

Imagino que esa de verdad era su casa y que él llegaba de trabajar. La vio allí revolviendo divertida la comida y tarareando alguna cancioncilla. Sentido un choque de emociones que podría dejarle idiota. Se veía hermosa con aquel delantal. Vio sus cuerpo lleno de sin sinuosas curvas y formas opulentas. Sintió el calor entrarle por cada poro y despertó a la realidad. Como un voyerista estaba Sasuke escondido tras de la pared espiándole. No obstante se moría de ganas por tirar toda esa comida al suelo y hacer un par de herederos sobre el mesón de la cocina. Eso haría si ella fuera suya, si ella fuese su mujer. Murmuro un par de maldiciones y la excitación bajo como la espuma. Si quería poseer todo de ella debería calmarse ya desfogaría todos esos años de pasión acumulada cuando ella los aceptara. Decidió cuando todo en su cuerpo estaba en su debido sitio, darle una caricia suave y amorosa. Le abrazo por detrás mientras Sakura seguía con su cancioncilla.

-. Huele delicioso.- la sensación de que ella era su esposa le empezó de nuevo.

-. Si.- dijo algo seria. -. Realmente lo está. Pero si no quiere que esto.- le dijo Sakura señalando la salsa curry burbujeantemente caliente.-. Arruine esa carita, será mejor que me sueltes.- amenazo enojada la pelirrosa.

-. ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?-

-. Cállate y come.- le arrojo el plato, y el gracias a sus reflejos logro atraparle.

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa. Ella aun con el corazón acelerado por su abrazo. Sasuke la miraba dubitativo, de verdad que nunca entendería a las mujeres y mucho menos a Sakura Haruno. Primero lo amenazaba con curry caliente y le arrojaba platos servidos y luego se sonrojaba a la mesa viéndole comer.

-. ¿Sabes cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-. Llegaste por tu propio pie creo yo. Te reías como un demente y hablabas algo raro.- le dijo sin más.

-. Es tu culpa.- sentencio serio.

-. ¿Mi culpa? ¿Perdón? ¿Es que yo te puse la botella en la boca?- le pregunto molesta.

-. Técnicamente es tu culpa.- se paró y en tres segundos quedo a su lado en la mesa. Ella intento pararse pero ella detuvo.

-. Desde que las excusas se inventaron todos se emborrachan.- trago saliva pesadamente Sasuke había puesto su cara junto a la de ella y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

-. Es una excusa razonable.- le dijo cerca en casi un susurro. Su mano se deslizo por la espalda de la Haruno haciéndola palidecer y sonrojar en menos de dos segundos.

-. ¿Ah sí? Y eso ¿Cómo por qué? ¿O qué?- respiro entrecortadamente. Ante una sorpresiva caricia que la tenía al borde del delirio.

El Uchiha le hacía cosquillas a su nariz mientras ella disfrutaba de esa simple pero sustancial caricia.

-. Me parece que te encantan estos jueguitos.- mordisqueo ligeramente su oreja y eso acabo con ella. Las piernas le fallaron para correr y tuvo que dejar las menos quietas por que el temblor la delataba. -. Me encantas. Y lo sabes.- le dio un beso feroz mordisqueando ligeramente su labio inferior.

Respiraba con tortuosa agonía. Sus manos que tomaron vida propia revolviendo el pelo negro del muchacho. Este interpreto su acción como una invitación, y acto seguido la tomo de la cintura cargándola mientras seguían besándose con vehemencia. Se sentó en el sofá con la chica sobre sus caderas. Levanto ligeramente su falda al acariciarle las torneadas piernas a la que sería la madre de sus hijos. Juro por dios que pudo ver un ápice de las bragas de la Haruno. Ella se rebajaba llevar. Y supo que no estaba tratando con un chiquillo. Sasuke Uchiha era todo un hombre y empezaba a notarse que no quería jugar a los besitos. Pero fue esto combinado con algo de culpabilidad lo que hizo sacar valor del fuego en el que la estaba quemando en el Uchiha.

-. Esto no está bien.- le detuvo. Acomodo su falda y blusa. Se levantó de la insinuante posición en la que estaba. Y luego simplemente se fue de la casa. Acomodándose el cabello.

Sasuke suspiro cansado, tratando de calmarse. Tenía un gran problema y sabía que ella no iba a responder por sus actos. Decidió entonces tomar una ducha, para solucionar el mismo el mentado problemita.

La pelirrosa estaba presa de su confusión y necesitaba un buen consejo. Medito bastante antes de decidirse a contarle las cosas a su mejor amiga. No lo medito por nada más que por que ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía por el moreno Uchiha.

-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás?-dijo ella mientras entraba ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-. Hinata chan no está.-dijo Naruto comiendo unas botanas sobre el sofá viendo la tele.

-. ¿No sabes a donde se fue?-dijo Haruno apoltronándose a su lado quitándole las botanas.

-. No me acuerdo. ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el ninja hiperactivo de la hoja.

-. No pasa nada.- engulló más botanas de lo normal.

-. ¡A mí no me puedes engañar! Sakura eres como mi hermanita te conozco como a la palma de mi mano-dijo el rubio molestándole-

-. A ti no te puedo mentir lo que paso es que…-dijo ella contándole la historia de lo que había sucedido en su intento de almuerzo.

-. ¡Pero ustedes no aprenden! ¡Que bárbaros! ¡Par de cochinos! ¡Mira nada más! ¡Quien los ve! todos asolapados-dijo Naruto dando uno de sus discursos de padre frustrado.

-. Es que no se en donde tengo la cabeza- se excusó tontamente.

-. ¡Yo si se!- dijo en uno de sus típicos comentarios fuera de lugar. Ella le pego por pervertido.

-. Hinata iba para tu casa-dijo el Uzumaki después del golpe como si lo hubiese recordado. Sakura le miro horrorizado.

-. ¿¡Que! ¡Pobre Hinata! ¡La va a violar!- grito espantada.

-. ¡Corre!- grito.-. ¡Súper Naruto al rescate!-dijo mientras la jalaba.

Ellos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al entraron a la casa y escucharon voces que provenían de la cocina. Ellos escuchaban, pero no se atrevían a mirar. Aguardaron escuchando un poco más.

-. ¿Así o más suave?- preguntaba la voz masculina.

-. Así pero más lento.-

-. ¿Así?-

-. Si, lo haces muy bien.-

-. Pon más leche aquí por favor…-

-. Claro.-

-. ¿Lo meto más o allí?-

-. ¡Justo allí!-

Naruto no lo soporto más. En su asquerosa mente miles de escenas poco decorosas que Sasuke le estaría haciendo a su inocente Hinata. Algo en el hervía.

-. ¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!- grito horrorizado.

-. GALLETAS-dijeron los dos. Dejando el rubio de una sola pieza.

-. Era eso…-dijo Sakura aliviada.

-. Las galletas no estarán hasta dentro en media hora, Sasuke kun-dijo Hinata.

-. ¡Me urge hablar! Vamos a mi cuarto-dijo la pelirrosa llevándose a su amiga.

Ellas subieron a la habitaron de la _kunoichi, _y cerraron con llave la puerta. Después de todo eran cosas de chicas y no querían que ellos se enterasen.

-. ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.

primero-dijo Sakura.

-. Casi que me acuesto…con Naruto kun.- dijo muerta de la vergüenza escondiendo su cara entre una de las almohadas de la pelirrosa.

-. Hinata que zorra eres. Eso de que las calladitas son las peores creo que se refería a ti.-dijo la Haruno molestándole.

-. Es que él estaba muy tomado y yo perdí el control- Intento inútilmente de justificarse.

entiendo a mí me paso algo parecido hoy…- la pelirrosa se acomodó en la cama al lado de su amiga y le conto todo lo del medio día.

-. ¡Dios! ¡Par de hormonas con patas!-grito ella tirándole una almohada a su amiga.

Rieron juntas. Después de todo cuando compartes las penas estas desaparecen. Así somos las chicas. Que podemos hacer. Continuaron hablando de trivialidades. En cambios nuestro queridos niños veían las galletas haciéndose en el horno como si se tratase del descubrimiento más grande del planeta.

-. Tengo que contarte algo-dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-. No te molestes, ya lo sé Datte bayo.-dijo el Uzumaki

-. ¿Pero cómo…?-el Uchiha se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

-. Relájate me lo ha contado ella mima.-dijo el -. Esto es como la mafia, aquí no hay secretos.-

* * *

**_Notas finales:_** ¿Reviews?


	7. VI

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ En las vísperas de la navidad les traigo esto. Algo denso el capitulillo pero bueno que se hace. Agradezco sus amados reviews. De verdad me alagan un montón. Gracias también por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Si no les molesta, pueden pasarse por mis demás historias. Recomiendo en especial la de "_Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano_" Que se escribe a la par con esta.

_**Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

VI

Esto no es un adiós. Es solo un hasta luego.

Nara Suri.

El Uchiha había quedado de una sola pieza. Pero si la Haruno le había contado a su amigo pues ya no había nada que hacer. El olor a galletas inundo la cocina haciéndole sonar un poco el estómago al moreno.

-. Pensé que las chicas preferían no hablar de eso con hombres- dijo Sasuke

-. Se supone, pero ella me ha dicho que yo soy como una más. Así que ojo con hacerla sufrir demasiado teme. Por qué te la vez conmigo.-amenazo el rubio.

-. Mira como tiemblo-dijo el pelinegro. -. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-agrego

-. ¡Empieza por tenérmelo Datte bayo!-dijo levantándole los puños como quien busca pelea.|

-¡Já! ¡Cuando quieras!-dijo burlándose

-. Deberías sacar las galletas teme.- dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se apresuró y abrió el horno. Las suculentas galletas llenas de chispas de chocolate despedían un aroma tan embriagante que ambos tuvieron que controlarse para no devorarlas, haciendo uso de su velocidad logro meter la meno en el horno y sacarlas sin quemarse. Las pusieron sobre la mesa a reposar. Esperaron unos minutos y luego cada uno tomo una.

-. ¡Jo! Que delicia.- dijo Naruto embutido con galleta caliente.

-. Están buenísimas.- dijo el Uchiha menor.

-. Hey _teme_…creo que ya sé que paso bien anoche.- dijo el rubio algo golpeado por lo que quería contarle a su amigo. Se sentía como una mierda cada que recordaba.

-. Cuenta… ¿Hubo todo de todo o nada de nada?- dijo insinuante el portador del _sharingan_.

-. Creo que todo de todo. Ella no me negó ni me confirmo pero debías haber visto su cara.- dijo deprimido el Uzumaki.

-. Y… ¿Cómo andan las cosas?-

-. Me odia.- dijo casi llorando.

Sasuke consoló a su amigo como hacen los hombres. Dando unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

-. Bueno si algo me ha enseñado 18 años de mujeres y hormonas es que las chicas pueden perdonar cualquier cosa.- dijo el Uchiha. -. Ven sígueme y trae tu billetera te garantizo que ella te perdonara como de que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.-

Ambos salieron a comprar aquello que hace feliz a las mujeres. Si aunque todas peleemos y digamos a mí no me compran con regalos. Las mujeres tenemos tres debilidades: los animales de peluche, las flores y los chocolates. Así que basto una ida a un centro comercial cercano, unas envolturas bonitas y unos costosos regalos, para que el inflado ego del Uchiha sintiera que ganaría la partida. Las chicas por su parte decidieron ir por unos helados al parque dado que el novio de la una todavía no aparecía y el de la otra se encontraba en una reunión de diplomáticos muy ocupado.

Los chicos arribaron primero al complejo de casas. Dejaron sus regalos para que las respectivas sueñas los encontrasen al llegar y cayeran rendidas a sus pies. La primera en encontrar el suyo fue Hinata, quien al encontrar un hermoso oso de peluche de color negro se le ilumino el rostro.

-. Kankuro kun siempre tan detallista.- dijo para sí misma y tomo la tarjetilla. Un leve dejo de culpa la invadió por qué haber hecho lo que hizo con el Uzumaki. Pero se alivió al saber que ella claramente le había dicho al ninja de la arena que no le amaba.

-. _Por favor perdóname, aunque no quieras hablar de lo que paso, quiero que me perdones, te quiero mucho_-. Decía la tarjeta firmada por Naruto Uzumaki.

Invadida por una emoción gigantesca tomo el oso y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. Había soñado tanto con eso, que un te quiero le había parecido demasiado. Corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas a casa de su mejor amiga la pelirrosa.

Por su parte la Haruno, había visto también el regalo que el Uchiha le había dejado en la sala. Una docena de rosas rojas empacadas en un sobria pero bonita caja de color blanco. Una discreta tarjeta.

-. _Perdóname por lo de la tarde. Me he pasado un poco pero es que a veces no sé cómo expresarme. Creo que escribir es más fácil. Te amo. Y así me digas que no quieres estar conmigo yo seguiré insistiendo, por que tus ojos me dicen que aún me amas_.- firmada a puño y letra por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde niña siempre había sido una llorona. Había adquirido ese habitó de las telenovelas que veía con vehemencia desde que tenía memoria. Así que no fue raro que rompiera a llorar al ver el regalo. Pero ella al oír el timbre se limpió un poco para poder abrir.

- con un hilo en la voz.

-. ¡Tengo que contarte algo!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-. Bueno pasa-dijo Sakura. Ambas se sentaron en la sala.

-. Cuéntame ¿qué paso?-pregunto intrigada la Haruno.

-. Pues mira-dijo la Hyugga mostrándole el hermoso oso de peluche que Naruto le había regalado.

-. ¡Mira que monería! De verdad que te has sacado de lotería. Kankuro dono es un hombre muy romántico.-dijo la pelirrosa.

, no fue Kankuro kun-dijo ella

-. ¿No? ¿Entonces?-pregunto la _kunoichi._

-. Fue Naruto kun-dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-. ¿¡Que! ¿Esperas que me crea que el _baka_ insensible de Naruto te regalo semejante cosa tan linda?-le pregunto sorprendida.

-. Si no me crees, mira-dijo mostrándole la tarjeta. Ella la leyó.

-. ¡Me morí! ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! no le conocía ese lado a Naruto-dijo Sakura

-. Pues para la muestra un botón.-dijo la Hyugga.

-. ¡Ahora soy yo la que tiene que contarte algo!- anuncio.

-. Cuenta…-dijo la pelinegra.

-. ¿Preparada?-pregunto la aprendiz de Tsunade.

-. Si-

-. Mira-dijo mostrándole las flores tan lindas que Sasuke le había regalado

-. ¡Qué divinas!-chillo emocionada.

-. ¡Y no es todo! ¡Mira!- grito al mostrarle la tarjeta.

-. ¡Por dios!-dijo Hinata terminado de leer la carta emocionada.

-. ¡Tranquila mujer! Retomando ya tu tema ¿Piensas perdonarlo?-le cuestiono la pelirrosa.

-. Yo sí, la verdad ya lo había hecho. No fue su culpa. Fue la mía por dejarme llevar así que ¿Por qué no?- hizo una pausa pequeña –. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a perdonar a Sasuke kun?-agrego Hyugga

.- sentencio duramente. -. Lo que Sasuke hizo conmigo no es de hombres. Y si creyó que unas florecitas y una tarjeta bonita van a solucionar años de sufrimiento. Se equivocó de chica.-

Así continuaron hablando de cosas de chicas. Los chicos en cambio desde el cuarto del Uchiha hacían inteligencia tratando de oír que decían las susodichas. El Uchiha afinaba el oído tanto como se le permitía. El Uzumaki después de un rato se exaspero y se acostó en la cama del pelinegro a jugar con el aire.

-. ¡Sasuke _baka_ dime que dicen Datte bayo!-gritaba hastiado.

-. ¡Cállate que no puedo oír que dicen!-dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

Un rato después el Uchiha sentencio.

-. Ya empezaron a hablar tonterías de chicas así que mejor vámonos a entrenar-dijo Sasuke

-. Y.. ¿le gusto?-pregunto Naruto

-. Sí y dice que te va perdonar-dijo el

-dijo –. Entonces ahora si vamos a entrenar-agrego Uzumaki

Los chicos entrenaron un rato. Mientras el pelinegro llegaba casi a rastras a su casa. El artista había tenido algunas dificultades para poder regresar a su casa. El Uchiha menor había sabido darle en los puntos precisos para que sus reservas de chakra quedaran al mínimo. Además del hecho de que había tenido que volver a pie a casa.

-. ¡Por Dios! Sai ¿Que te paso?-pregunto la rubia quien lo despertó a punta de cacheadas, había llegado bien atontado. Le sirvió un té, y lo arropo con una manta.

-. Odio a ese maldito-decía Sai mientras bebía el té.

-. ¡Bah! Andas dando puras pataletas de ahogado.- le dijo la Yamanaka -. Acéptalo Sai, Sasuke Uchiha es tres mil veces mejor que tu.-agrego. Él la miro de forma despectiva.

-. Eres una zorra definitivamente-sentencio el _Ambu_.

-. Prefiero zorra a ser una santurrona como tu novia.- Le dijo con un tonillo bastante infantil.-. Que digo santa, si esa debe andar de luna de miel con Sasuke –agrego haciéndole trizas los nervios y la paciencia a el artista.

-. ¡Ino cállate! -. Ella prosiguió diciéndole que cosas le haría el Uchiha a su novia.

-. Mira perra cierra el hocico ya…-le dijo agarrándole el mentón de manera brusca obligándole a callar. Al final la soltó.

-. Eso es excitante venado…- le dijo de manera insinuante.

-. ¿Venado? ¿Es que ahora te va la zoofilia?-. Le dijo casi a punto de devorársela.

-. Tal parece que si… es ahora eres todo un venado con esos cuernos tan grandes que tienes.- se burló -. Voy a regalarte algo para que los pulas.-

-. Tú lo pediste.- y el ninja artista ahora se enseñaría un par de cosas.

Contrario a lo que sucedía en la casa número cinco. En la casa número seis no todo era fuego y pasión. El Uchiha había irrumpido en ella con un apetito gigantesco y esperaba que la futura madre de sus hijos le tuviera la comida hecha y caliente sobre la mesa. No obstante se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ella se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión y devorando una caja de chocolate, sin un solo plato de comida en la mesa.

-. ¿Por qué tan solita?- dijo reprimiendo una risa.

-. ¿Qué te importa?-. Le respondió aquel mismo tonito con el que le había hablado.

-. ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

-. Ya yo comí.- anuncio ella.

-. A pues que bueno. ¿Dónde está mi comida?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-. No se.-

-. Entonces quien sabe…-dijo impaciente. El hambre lo estaba matando.

-. No sé ¿Tu?- dijo ella

-. Que intentas decirme.- le pregunto hecho una fiera.

-. Lo que intento decirte Uchiha…-dijo ella levantándose del sillón y dando grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a frente. .-. Es que yo no soy tu empleada, ni tu esclava, ni mucho menos tu madre así que si quieres comer hazlo tú mismo. Si quieres dormir en un cuarto desordenado es tu problema. Y si quieres ponerte ropa limpia ve como lo resuelves.-le dijo confrontándole.

-. Buena broma. ¿Dónde está mi comida?- dijo como si no fuese con el.

-. ¿Es que crees que es una broma?- Sakura suspiro cansada.

-. ¿Es que lo es?- pregunto.

La pelirrosa dio otro suspiro se volvió a apoltronar en el sillón. Y siguió engullendo chocolates. El Uchiha quedo en una sola pieza. La liberación femenina y esas vagabunderías de la _Hokage_ por fin le habían jodido el cerebro a su adorada Sakura. Para Sasuke las mujeres servían para siete cosas follar, barrer, trapear, lavar, cocinar, planchar y parir. Lo que Sasuke Uchiha no sabía que si bien servimos para siete cosas podemos hacer también las mismas que los hombres y con tacones. Y si habíamos tenido la suficiente fuerza para realizar tareas que las ven negras algunos hombres, podríamos realizar las de ellos fácilmente.

-. Tiene que ser una broma.-

-. No lo es.-

-. Síguete engordando.- dijo bajito y esta le miro con odio. El Uchiha salió ofuscado a buscar que almorzar en Ichiraku's.

Sasuke hecho una fuera se encontró en el puesto con Naruto quien también le habían abandonado a su suerte sin explicación alguna más que una carta que decía que saldría con Kankuro y que regresaría más tarde.

Por otro lado la Hyugga paseaba del brazo del hermano del Kazekage en un parque cercano.

-. ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto al verla algo más elevada que lo normal.

-. Nada.- le dijo sin más.

-. A mi si me pasa algo…- le dijo.

-. ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-. Siento que no nuestro no ha funcionado como debiese.-

-. ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo la chica

-. Tu amas a otro-Ella quedo en una sola pieza te sorprendas lo sabía desde antes.- le dijo dulcemente.

Ella puso la cabeza gacha y sonrojada se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle al marionetista.

-. ¿Sabes? Me iré de Konoha.-

-. ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa!- rompió en llanto de inmediato.

-. Claro que no tonta.- le limpio las lágrimas. -. No tienes nada que ver en eso. Los asuntos políticos de mi aldea requieren de mi presencia urgente-le explico dulcemente.

-. ¿Y cuando te vas?-pregunto ella tímidamente

-. Mañana temprano-dijo el

-. Lo siento-pregunto ella

-. ¡Bah! Tranquila no es tu culpa. Te agradezco todo el tiempo que me has dedicado. Eres una gran mujer. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, amores de lejos felices los cuatro. Así que no pienso quedarme a atado a un recuerdo, ni pretendo que tú lo hagas.-dijo el marionetista.

-. Esto es un adiós entonces-dijo la Hyugga.

-. ¡No! Esto no es un adiós es solo un hasta luego, sabes si quieres puedes ir a visitarme a la aldea, y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-dijo el castaño.

Ella solo lo abrazo fuerte, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Sabía que no le amaba. Es más el ninja de la arena ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero había sido un tipo magnifico y encantador. Todo un caballero con ella y agradecía eso. Pero sus últimas palabras le consolaron un poco.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. VII

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Feliz navidad! Adelantada pero navidad al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué tal gente? Les traigo un regalillo de navidad anticipada. Este en particular si me gusta. Era un capitulo muy divertido. Pero gracias a mi tan torcido sentido del humor creo que lo he arruinado. En fin dejare que ustedes juzguen eso. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Si no les molesta, pueden pasarse por mis demás historias. Recomiendo en especial la de "_Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano_" Que se escribe a la par con esta. Tratare de darles un regalo mañana. A lo mejor otro capítulo. Sin embargo no prometo NADA.

_**Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

VII

Situaciones inesperadas.

Nara Suri.

Partiría a las 8 de la mañana como lo había decidido. Si no había contratiempos podría llegar a la aldea de la arena a esa misma hora la mañana siguiente. Tenía un par de pendientes y una mujer en la mente. Sin proponérselo, la inocencia de Hinata Hyugga lo había cautivado. Se lo había propuesto y la había conquistado, y sobre decir que se ganó la bendición de Hiashi Hyugga. No obstante había un amor más grande que su amor por Hinata y ese era el amor por su aldea. Y si su hermano lo necesitaba para hacer un bien a esta tendría que dejar a su chica. Sabía que una relación con ella a distancia fracasaría. No porque no creyera que el amor soporta todas las pruebas, todo lo contrario. Precisamente porque estaba consiente que Hinata no le amaba es que no quería seguir con la relación. La otra cosa que el ninja de la arena tenía que hacer era despedirse de su único amigo. En Sai había encontrado una ayuda y una mano amiga, y la verdad era que él le había tomado cariño.

Se aproximó a la casa número cinco donde el ninja artista residía con la Yamanaka. Toco sin premuras y después de unos segundos el _Ambu_ le abrió en fachas y bastante adormilado.

-. Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano- dijo este. Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana.

ía despedirme.-dijo el marionetista.

-. ¿Es que te vas a algún sitio?-pregunto terminado de terminarse completamente de despertar.

-. Me regreso a la arena.- dijo de manera relajada el hermano del _Kazekage_.

-. ¿¡Que! ¿¡Y por qué no me has dicho nada! ¡Entra! Estoy hay que hablarlo bien.- dijo invitándole con una de sus sonrisillas tontas.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la sala. El mayor de los Sabaku le explico que sus misiones y negociaciones políticas en la aldea de la hoja habían llegado a feliz término y que su hermano le necesitaba por que no daba abasto para tantas aldeas y necesitaba que fuese a más misiones diplomáticas para regular y normalizar las relaciones con las diversas aldeas ninjas. Además del hecho de que había muchas amenazas de la organización A_katsuki_ contra su hermano el _Kazekage_ y la aldea. Por ello prefería irse, cuidarle la espalda a Gaara. A pesar de que este no lo necesitase como el mismo decía y dejaría a Temari en la hoja para que estuviese segura. Hablaron largo y tendido.

-. Hey ¿Me prestas tu baño?- dijo Kankuro con la vejiga a reventar.

-. Claro en mi cuarto, subiendo a la izquierda.- el ninja de la arena subió a paso ligero y el artista callo en cuenta de que no debió haberle dicho que en su cuarto.

-. ¡Espera!- grito demasiado tarde.

La rubia Yamanaka dormía plácidamente sobre la cama del novio de la Haruno. Las sabanas cubrían rústicamente su cuerpo desnudo. La sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, delataba que anoche había sido algo movidito y que además no había estado mal de la faena. Después de todo si le preguntasen a Ino que tan buen amante era Sai, esta respondería que es un hombre que usa bien los pinceles. Pero esto al ninja de la arena lo había dejado de una sola pieza. Porque casi en dos años de amistad había llegado a pensar que el pintor era un hombre serio y perdidamente enamorado de su novia. Y además este jamás le había contado el hecho de que en secreto tuviera su que ver con la rubia.

-. Creo que se me han quitado las ganas.- dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente por no despertar a la susodicha.

Bajo suavemente las escaleras y miro con reprobación a su amigo. Eso no era de hombres. Si de verdad quería tirarse a Ino Yamanaka ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba a Sakura? Se asqueo de inmediato al verle. Si no se iba rápido terminaría poniéndole una golpiza. Odiaba a los hombres así. No le gustaban los infieles. Había sufrido bastante al ver a su madre sufrir por las constantes infidelidades y deslices de su padre.

-. Puedo explicarlo.- dijo el ninja de la hoja.

-. ¿Qué planeas explicarme? ¿El hecho de que te acuestas con Yamanaka y le pones el cuerno a Haruno?- le dijo enojado. Mirándolo con reprobación. -. A ver explícame.-agrego irónicamente.

-. Tu sabes que a veces las relaciones tienes altibajos, a veces la otra persona no quiere darnos cosas que otros nos ofrecen.- dijo el pelinegro -. Con Sakura tengo estabilidad, seriedad, amor, cariño mi problema es que no me la puedo coger. No sé qué problema tenga ella con el sexo pero nunca ha respondido positivamente a mis insinuaciones. En cambio con Ino, pues con ella todo es sexo y pasión. Ya sabes-. Hizo uno pequeña pausa.-. Me entiendes ¿No? Una amiguita ocasional.-

-. Ya… pues ¿Sabes algo? No es mi problema, pero…no deberías hacerlo eso a Haruno.- le dijo serio y hastiado.

-. ¿Y por qué no? No voy a dejarla en las garras de Uchiha nada más porque no me deja cogérmela. Ya la amo.-

-. Cuando uno ama a alguien no busca nada en otra parte, porque se supone que esa persona te llena completamente.-

-. De todas formas no la voy a dejar para que se para el imbécil de Sasuke-dijo Sai

-. Eso, entonces no es amor-

-. ¿Y por qué no lo es?-pregunto intrigado

-. Por qué el verdadero amor siempre quiere que el otro sea feliz, así no sea con uno mismo-dijo él cerrando un poco lo ojos.

-. Respeto tu percepción del verdadero amor, pero yo amo bajo mis reglas y para mi amar es buscar mi felicidad.-dijo Sai

-. Pues como digas, ahora tengo que irme-

-. Espera antes quiero que me prometas algo-dijo el -. Por favor.- rogo.

-. No le voy a contar a nadie, no te preocupes tu eres mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo no puedo obligarte a que pienses como yo así que haz lo que quieras- sentencio caminado a paso firme a la puerta.

-. Gracias, te visitare en tu aldea-dijo el artista.

Y el muchacho cruzo el umbral hecho una fiera. Gracias a dios no volvería a ver a ese que había llegado a ser su mejor amigo. Había otro visitante además de el en el complejo. El hombre del pelo plateado avanzaba a paso decidido sin despegar la vista de la novela erótica que sostenía a nivel de sus cejas. Se detuvo a en la casa número seis. Toco ligeramente la puerta y espero unos segundos. La pelirrosa le abrió con cara de aburrida. Pero su rostro se ilumino al verle, tanto que le salto encima.

-. ¡Kakashi _sensei_!-grito emocionada colgada del cuerpo del ninja que copia.

-. Hola.- sonrió abrazándole. -. Me alegro de verte también Sakura. Pero he venido por algo importante ¿Esta Sasuke?- Sakura le miro con reprobación. La había despachado por hablar con Sasuke. Ya se encargaría de que Tsunade _sama_ lo ajusticiara.

-. Uchiha está en la cocina.- dijo pasando de su ex maestro y sentándose a ver la televisión.

El ninja que copia suspiro al ver la reacción de su alumna. Si seguía como iba terminaría igual que la Hokage con un humor de perros. Rió para sus adentros, de seguro si Sakura adquiría el terrible humor de su próxima prometida, terminaría encontrando un hombre bueno que cargase con ella. Se dispuso a entrar a la cocina y tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que le produjo ver a nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha con un bote de comida instantánea descifrando los misterios del "_Agregue agua caliente y agite por 5 minutos_"

-. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-. A ver te lo planteare de una manera siempre.- hizo una pausa -. Pues, te unirás al cuerpo_ Ambu_. Orden de Tsunade. -dijo el sensei

-. Y eso como ¿por qué? ¿O qué?- dijo molesto. Le molestaba que decidiesen por él.

-. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Y además agregando el hecho de que debes pagar por tu traición.-. Dijo el hombre de los cabellos plateados.

-. Genial-dijo irónicamente Uchiha -. Más trabajo sin paga.-

-. No, te pagaran. Y como eres cuerpo especial pagan el triple.-

-. Si lo pones de ese modo. No es mala idea.- dijo el leyendo las instrucciones de la comida instantánea.

-. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- le pregunto el Hatake al verle luchando todavía con el bote de comida.

-. Digamos que desde que se inventó algunos estamos jodidos.- se quejó.

-. Dímelo a mí. Mi novia tiene mejor puesto que yo.-

-. ¿Novia? Y yo que juraba que usted iba a morir solterón con sus libros.- le dijo el portador del _sharingan._

-. Que va. Para que veas que tuve quien me recogiese. Voy a casarme y todo. O bueno eso planeo-

-. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. ¿Y quién es la victima?- pregunto en una broma tonta.

-. Nada más y nada menos que nuestra quería Hokage.-

-. ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tu Kakashi Hatake te tiras a Tsunade?- grito como si hubiese sido el chisme del año.

-. Estas atrasado. Todos lo saben salimos hace un par de años.-

Sasuke quedo de una sola pieza. ¿Desde cuando a Kakashi le iban las viejillas? Eso sí que era lo último. Él sabía lo avezada y lo experimentadas que podían ser las cuarentonas pero jamás se imaginó que su maestro terminaría con una anciana como la quinta.

-. Ya.- dijo el sin más que decir. El Hatake despegó la vista del libro. -. Dios mío. Hay cosas que definitivamente nunca van a cambiar.- suspiro al ver a sus sensei metido en sus libros.

-. Si definitivamente.- dijo resolviéndole el problema de la comida instantánea. -. Nunca has sabido seguir instrucciones.-

-. ¡Bah!- se defendió el Uchiha.

debo irme. Te espero mañana en los cuarteles.- le dijo.

-. Iré en la tarde.-

-. Como gustes. ¡Qué calor más infernal!-. Y el ninja que copia desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Y de veras que hacía un calor infernal. El verano había pegado fuerte esta vez en la aldea de la hoja. El Uchiha se sacó la camisa que ya le quedaba pegada al cuerpo de tanto sudar. Los pantalones de aquella tele holgada le parecieron sofocantes y también quedaron con la camisa fuera del cuerpo del ninja. Tomo algo de agua y esto le aprecio el mejor premio del mundo pero el ruido ensordecedor de la puerta lo sacó de quicio. ¡Donde demonios estaba Sakura cuando él la necesitaba! Abrió con sorna y al ver de quien se trataba exclamo.

-. ¡Mira nada más si es el maricón más grande de toda Konoha! ¿Te divertiste en el bar gay anoche?- le dijo irónicamente al ver que se trataba del pintor.

-. No estoy para bromas. ¿Sakura?- le dijo aburrido.

-. Esta dormida todavía.- mintió.

-. ¿Tan tarde?- pregunto al ver que eran las diez de la mañana.

-. Anoche no la deje dormir. Tu entiendes esto de estar solitos nos pone cariñosos.- siguió con su mentira divertido.

El pintor estallo en cólera al ver que el Uchiha estaba en ropa interior. ¿De verdad abría dormido con Sakura anoche? De ser así abría un asesinato en la hoja, en el que el linaje de los Uchiha moriría para siempre.

-. ¡Voy matarte!-.

-. ¡Déjame en paz! Pase muy buena noche para que ahora me vengas a dañar la mañana con tus estupideces- le mando un golpe en la cara y le cerro la puerta.

Haruno bajo al oir el estruendo cubierta solo por su toalla. Con el pelo aun chorreante de agua.

-. ¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Quién era?- preguntó

-. Un vendedor de biblias-. Mintió.

-. ¡Ya! la próxima me tiras una de vaqueros ¿quién era?-volvió a preguntar se notaba la molestia en su voz

-. Ya te dije-volvió a repetir el chico

-. Lo que digas, hoy es lunes cámbiate que vamos a entrenar-dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente era una tentación. Acto seguido se fue a su cuarto y él se metió en el baño.

Mientras en la casa número dos, la Hyugga cocinaba divertida mientras el Uzumaki se bañaba alegremente cantando a viva voz. Cantaba algo de encontrar una huella y que esa era primera. También sobre anotar en una libreta, y hablaba de las pistas de un tal _blue_. Al escuchar esto ella soltó una carcajada al oír las infantiles canciones de su amigo.

-¡Hinata chan! ¿¡Haz visto mis calzones de _Bob esponja_!-gritaba Naruto desde arriba

-. Si, los lave ayer. Así que ponte otro-le contesto ella muerta de la risa.

-. ¡Rayos!-dijo Uzumaki-. Tendré que ponerme los de _Bob el constructor_-agrego

Hinata solo reía con los divertidos personajes de los calzones de su compañero. Al poco rato el rubio bajo corriendo vestido, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa. Y le acoto.

-. Creo que el entrenamiento lo dejamos para la tarde-

-. Respecto a eso, iba a decirte lo mismo. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para Hanabi así que nos vemos en la tarde-dijo la pelinegra.

-. ¡Genial! Adiós-dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de la boca. Cosa que los sonrojo de sobremanera a ambos.

-. ¡Espera! ¿Es que acaso no piensas desayunar?-preguntó

-. No, no tengo tiempo-dijo el

-. Pero lo cocine con mucho cariño, y sobre decir que esta delicioso ¿Por qué no te lo llevas?- le pidió con aquellos grandes ojos de color perla jugueteando con sus dedos.

-. Está bien-dijo Naruto.

Ella se lo empaco y el salió corriendo a buscar a Sasuke. Luego iría a buscar a Jiraya para que le enseñase esa nueva técnica que le había prometido. Corrió sin descanso hasta llegar en la puerta que daba hacia el área de entrenamientos.

-. ¡Sasuke _baka_!-gritaba Naruto

-. ¿¡Que quieres _dobe_!-le grito Sasuke

-. Aquello-dijo el chunnin

- A eso. ¿Cuantos necesitas?-pregunto el ex discípulo de Orochimaru

-. Un par-dijo el Uzumaki.

-. Espérame aquí-dijo el entrando a la casa

Sakura se preguntó desde cuando Naruto consumía drogas. No es que ella supiera propiamente, por la forma de lo que habían dicho sonaba como tal. Y encima de ello Sasuke los vendía. Al rato regreso Sasuke con dos libros gordos llenos de papeles.

-. Toma estos servirán-dijo el Uchiha.

-. ¿Son todos?-pregunto Naruto

- .Si quieres te traigo los otro 28 tomos. Esos son solo los de la 'A'-dijo el portador del _sharingan._

-. ¿¡Que! ¿¡Tienes tomos de tu agenda telefónica1?- grito Naruto. Y la pelirrosa le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-. Si-dijo orgulloso-¿Qué es eso?-agrego señalando el paquete que Naruto traía en su mano.

-. ¡Ah esto! Es mi desayuno. Es que me toco llevármelo porque no me daba tiempo de comer. Y no podía perderme semejante manjar. Hinata chan cocina delicioso-dijo el asiéndosele agua la boca.

-. Qué bien por ti que por lo menos alguien cocina en tu casa. No como algunas personas que no se dignan a cocinar, sino a comer chocolate frente al televisor. ¡Esas que se van a poner GORDAS!-dijo el Uchiha.

-. ¿¡A quien carajo crees que le estas diciendo gorda! ¡Imbécil!-Le gritó ella.

Naruto se fue al ver que iba a empezar una nueva 'pelea matrimonial'. Corrió hastiado. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto esa era una escena usual. ¿Cuándo demonios podrían aceptar que se aman?

-. ¡Mira animal! ¡Me vuelves a decir gorda y te juro que vuelvo a cocinar!-le grito Haruno

-. ¿Enserio? ¡Gorda!-dijo Sasuke. Sakura le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-. ¡Vuelvo a cocinar!- grito. -. ¡Pero con cianuro! para envenenarte a ver si me dejas en paz de una buena vez- agrego.

Ellos se fueron al campo de entrenamiento y comenzaron un combate feroz en el cual no solo usaban armas e ilusiones, también se sacaron los trapos sucios. Todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado, todas aquellas frustraciones las exorcizaron peleándose.

-. ¿Por qué no me golpeas idiota?-pregunto ella tirándole un golpe

-. Porque yo no me voy a los golpes con las mujeres-dijo el conteniéndolo con la mano. Solo defendía.

-. Poco te importo eso cuando me golpeaste hacen 4 años dejándome a mi suerte en aquella banca- acumulo _chakra_ en una mano y le tiro a golpear.

-. Eso sonó como un reclamo-dijo el Uchiha.

-No solo te digo que no descuides tu defensa ¡Idiota!-dijo ella pegándole con tal fuerza que fue capaz de tirarlo.

El Uchiha se reincorporo de inmediato y se colocó tras de ella. Inmovilizo sus manos y su aliento recorrió su cuello. Ella suspiro y se volvió gélida en sus brazos.

-. ¿Se te devolvió el pasado?-pregunto el haciendo una sonrisa arrogante.

-. Para nada-dijo entre dientes.

Ella trato de golpearle con alguna de sus piernas. Pero el pelinegro reacciono a tiempo.

-. Tranquila. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusca?-

-. Estamos entrenando.-

-. No me refiero a eso.- mordisqueo la oreja de la Haruno. -. Me refiero a por que eres asi conmigo.-

-. Es tu culpa.- dijo en un suspiro.

-. Sé que la cague Sakura. Lo reconozco.- susurro en su oído. -. ¿Podríamos olvidarlo?- la soltó ligeramente pensando que ya estaría a su merced.

La mano pequeña se estampo en su rostro. El Uchiha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca pensó que esa sería la reacción de su adorada Sakura. Ella después de golpearle rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-. Si lo que pretendes es que me tire a tus brazos, que te diga que te amo como a nadie, que voy a dejar a mi novio por ti, que vamos a estar juntos, que nos casaremos, que tendremos hijos, que morimos juntos, te equivocaste de persona. ¡Olvídate de ello! ¡Yo no soy más esa niña tonta que se moría por ti si la mirabas! ¡Ya no! ¿¡Me oíste! ¡Yo escogí olvidarte y pienso cumplirlo!- le grito envuelta en lágrimas.

-. Mientras yo viva jamás podrás olvidarme.-

-. ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Eres un maldito engendro! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te…!- las palabras de Haruno fueron interrumpidas por el fogoso besa por parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido un hombre de hechos y no de palabras. A la vez que necesitaba hacer que se callara. Dolía, dolía muchísimo. Dolía que le dijese que le odiaba. La sintió derretirse cuando sus brazos masculinos la rodearon. Ella le echó las manos al cuello. La pasión era el motor de sus acciones. Se iban a dejar llevar.

-. ¡Pero que mierda está pasando aquí!-

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz. Si un autor es feliz capitulos de navidad. Así que...

¿Me harias feliz?


	9. VIII

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Feliz navidad! No prometí pero cumplí. Un pequeño regalo en muestra de mi aprecio y mis disculpas por no tener el fic completo aun. Hasta a mi me duele por que los capítulos 27, 28 y 29 son especiales de navidad. Pero bueno la vida no es perfecta y hago lo que puedo. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Si no les molesta, pueden pasarse por mis demás historias. Recomiendo en especial la de "_Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano_" Que se escribe a la par con esta.

_**Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

VIII

No es como parece. No es lo que piensas.

Nara Suri.

Los dos se separaron rápidamente. El Uchiha soltó la cintura de la chica y ela Haruno el cuello del muchacho. El corazón les dio u vuelco y echaron a mirar de quien se trataba. Nada más y nada menos que la rubia Yamanaka. Los implicados se quedaron callados por la incómoda situación.

-. ¿Será que alguien aquí me puede explicar que carajos está pasando a aquí?-preguntaba Ino.  
-. Mira Ino no es lo que piensas. Estábamos entrenando nada más. Ya sabes algo de A.R.P- le mintió.

-. Ya…- dijo con sarcasmo. -. ¿Por quién me tomas Sasuke kun? Soy rubia pero no tonta. El defecto está en el cromosoma "Y" por eso Naruto es el tonto de la historia. Asi que la próximo invéntate una escucha más convincente.-dijo ella

-. ¡Bah! Piensa lo que se te dé la gana, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién eres tú para meterte en lo que hago con mi vida?-dijo Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos yéndose de ahí

Haruno se apoltrono en el piso con la cara entre las manos. Lamentándose. Sabía lo chismosa que era Ino y lo zorra que era. Esa perra seguramente ahora le diría a Sai y este le terminaría. ¿Cómo se había dejado seducir? ¡Demonios! Se había cagado todo lo que había logrado en dos segundos de debilidad.

que Sasuke kun se fue-. La Yamanaka camino hacia donde ella se encontraba.-. ¿Me puedes explicar que hacías besuqueándote con él?-pregunto en tono casi que amistoso.

-. No es tu problema-dijo Sakura

-. ¡Qué bonito! ¡Frontuda! ¡Poniéndole una cornamenta de alce a Sai! –dio la ojiazul

-. ¡Cállate Ino!- grito Haruno.

-. Veo que ya lo has aprendido-dijo Ino sentándose a su lado

-. ¿Y qué carajo se supone que es lo que aprendí? ¿Cómo caerme con la misma piedra dos veces?-le preguntó con ironía.

-. Que las mujeres podemos manejar a los hombres a nuestro antojo. Por qué nosotras...- hizo una pausa.-. Tenemos lo que ellos quieren-dijo la rubia.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la chica de los ojos verdes.

-. Veras frontuda, esto puede ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieras-dijo ella señalando su cuerpo.

-. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-. Porque te conozco y sé que estas confundida. Y no me gusta ver a una mujer confundida por culpa de un hombre-le explicó la Yamanaka.

-. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy confundida?-pregunto la chica

-. Porque aun que nos duela aceptarlo fuimos muy buenas amigas. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano-dijo Ino. -. No te preocupes no le diré nada a Sai, por los buenos tiempos.-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-. Gracias-la kunoichi le devolvió el gesto

-. Apropósito hay reunión a las 12: 30 así que vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano para que se parara.

La chica de los ojos verdes acepto el gesto. Ambas se fueron al patio central hablando como cuando era niñas, todos estaban allá menos Naruto que estaba apenas llegando donde el pervertido anciano.

-. ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Tuve que buscar una silla para esperarte!-dijo Jiraya no de muy buen humor.

-. ¡Ya viejo no chilles! si me enseñas una nueva técnica y me invitas a comer te daré esto-dijo el rubio señalando los dos libros que Sasuke le había dado.

-. ¡Estás loco! ¡Si tu aprenses más lento que tortuga en maratón! ¡Además! ¿¡Alguna vez has visto cuanto comes! Después me quedo sin dinero para las 'chicas'-dijo Jiraya

-. Lástima… son más de 500, pero si no…-dijo el que fue interrumpido

-. ¿¡500! ¡Eso cambia las cosas! ¡Por supuesto que te enseño un nuevo jutsu y te invito a comer! ¡Pero dámelos ya!-dijo el _Sannin_ con cara de pervertido

-. ¿Es que piensas que soy tonto?- preguntó Naruto.

-. Hijo sé que la verdad es dolorosa pero si no soy yo, alguien más lo hubiese hecho. Si, eres tonto-dijo Jiraya moviendo la cabeza. Naruto enmarco la ceja.

-. Ahora no te doy nada-dijo

-Por favor… por favor- rogaba el pervertido maestro.

-. Está bien pero nada más lo hago porque te quiero-dijo el Uzumaki.

-. Así cogen mañas-dijo Jiraya

-. ¡Ahora no te doy una mierda!-dijo el rubio

-. Perdón…perdón-dijo alumno del tercero.

-. Así me gusta. Aun que amo y señor se escucha mejor, pero esto es un comienzo-dijo el portador del _Kyubi._

-. Explícame ¿Como un escuálido, rubio sin gracia como tu tiene más teléfonos de los que yo he podido conseguir en mi vida?-preguntó el _Sannin_

-. ¡Oye! Como que rubio sin gracia te la perdono porque quiero que me digas en que va consistir mi nueva técnica-dijo el rubio

-. Pues mira aunque no lo crees esta técnica se oye estúpida pero es muy poderosa, este _jutsu _inmoviliza a el atacante por un periodo de una hora, es útil para poder escapar, y lo mejor es que al puedes usar con dos personas a la vez, recuerdo que una vez la use con Tsunade y Orochimaru casi me matan-dijo el viejo pervertido.

-. ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta! ¡Enséñamelo ya!-gritaba emocionado.

-. No es cosa sencilla Naruto ¡Créeme! tiene muchos sellos y por lo tanto requiere mucha concentración, un mal sello trae consecuencias horribles-dijo el _Sannin_

-. ¿Ah sí cómo cuáles?-preguntó Naruto

-. Pues… veras hace años cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad me enseñaron ese jutsu, por esos tiempos Orochimaru y Tsunade andaban de pelea por que el la espió bañándose. En una de sus habituales peleas me tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso e hice el jutsu. Lamentablemente me equivoque en el penúltimo sello y ¿a que no adivinas que paso?-dijo el hombre.

-. ¿Qué paso? ¡Dime! ¡Que eres tú el que me tiene al borde de un colapso nervioso!-dijo Uzumaki

-. Cambiaron de cuerpo-decía riendo

-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esas son las terribles consecuencias? ¡Que maldad! cambiaron de cuerpo ¡Oh se van a morir!-dijo el rubio irónicamente.

Naruto, sé que tu entendimiento es lento así que te lo voy a explicar.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.-. Orochimaru es el tipo más pervertido sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en el cuerpo de Tsunade?-Preguntó el _Sannin_

-. Si tiene unas buenas-dijo Naruto haciendo la representación del pecho de Tsunade.

-. Bueno ella es así de "desarrollada" por decirlo así desde que teníamos como 12 años, entonces si metemos a un pervertido como Orochimaru en el cuerpazo de Tsunade ¿que nos da?-pregunto el _Sannin_

- No sé, nunca he sido bueno para las matemáticas-dijo Naruto haciendo uso de su inteligencia.

-. ¡Tu nunca has sido bueno para nada! Pero da igual a perversiones total y golpes para Jiraya-dijo

-. Pero si la vieja Tsunade no puede pegar tan duro-dijo el rubio.

-. ¿¡Que o pega tan duro! ¡Ella pega igual o más duro que tu amiguita Sakura su discípula! Ahora que lo veo bien, ustedes tres se parecen un poco a nosotros tres-dijo Jiraya

-. ¡Si claro! con una pequeñas modificaciones, como por ejemplo yo soy un galán conquistador y tu un viejo pervertido, Sasuke es un pervertido como Orochimaru siendo que él no es malo y Orochimaru si, y Sakura no es una alcohólica y jugadora la vieja Tsunade. Pero las más grande diferencia la vieja Tsunade y pervertido gay de Orochimaru Jackson nuca estuvieron enamorados, Sakura y Sasuke lo están aunque ninguno quiera ceder-dijo así finalizando la explicación.

-. En muchas cosas tienes razón, solo te equivocases en dos. La primera es que tú no eres ni galán y mucho menos conquistador. y la otra es que Tsunade y Orochimaru sí estuvieron enamorados-dijo Jiraya

-. ¡¿Qué coño? ¡Que la vieja anduvo detrás de los huesos de la momia con mal de Parkinson de Orochimaru!-grito Naruto

-. Así es. Durante mucho tiempo, pero ella lo olvido. Él creo que dentro de toda su maldad aún está enamorado de ella -dijo un tercero uniéndose a la conversación.

-. ¡Sasuke _baka_! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Naruto

-. ¿Es que acaso uno ya no pude venir a buscar a un amigo para decirle que se perdió una importantísima reunión por andar jugando a la agenda telefónica con su sensei?-dijo Sasuke

-. ¿Qué me perdí que..?-pregunto el rubio.

-. Bah nada solo que debes cuidarte un poco, Akatsuki anda rondándote. Y tu nemesis se largó a la aldea de la arena de una vez por todas.-

En eso paso una chica muy hermosa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ante los tres hombres, Jiraya se apresuró a cortejar a la susodicha para enseñarle a los pollitos cómo se conquista en la vieja escuela.

-. Soy un hombre solo y tu una mujer sola. ¿Me acompañas a estar solo?-dijo el _Sannin_ dándole una palmadita en el trasero a la joven esta le abofeteo.

-¡Pervertido!-dijo la chica que se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke y le dio un papel -. Llámame-agrego. Luego esta siguió caminando dejando al viejo anonadado.

-. ¿Cómo hiciste eso niño?-pregunto

-. Pero si yo no hice nada-dijo Uchiha

serio ¿porque todas te dan el teléfono con solo mirarlas?-dijo Naruto

-. Es que uno no tiene la culpa de nacer tan lindo. Eso es defecto de cuna-dio Sasuke orgulloso

-. ¡Si claro!-. Dijo irónicamente. - .yo no te encuentro la gracia-dijo el Uzumaki.

-. Bueno mis polluelos, el dejo.- dijo el viejo pervertido. -. A las 8 pm en Ichiraku's.-

-. Ok viejo pervertido.-

-. Adiós viejo.- dijo el Uchiha.

-. Adiós niño y no soy viejo. Soy un hombre maduro.- y desapareció.

-. Menuda reliquia tu sensei.-

-. Tan poco me lo maltraes. Esta viejito pero aun no masca el agua-dijo Naruto burlándose

-. lo que digas bueno yo me voy a almorzar a Ichiraku's ¿vienes?-pregunto Sasuke

-. Jamás rechazo una invitación a rammen pero hoy voy a comer con mi Hinata chan, ella hace el rammen mucho mejor. Además debe estar muy afectada por la oportuna partida de Kankuro y alguien tiene que consolarla –dijo Naruto con cara de pervertido

-. Eres un pervertido.- le dijo el pelinegro. -. Bueno dile a Hinata que te de tu uniforme ella lo tiene y por cierto las clases empiezan mañana –dijo Uchiha

-. ¡No! ¡Por qué a mí!-gritaba el Uzumaki

-. Bueno ahora si adiós-dijo corriendo

-. Adiós-dijo el rubio. –. Bueno yo me voy a almorzar también-dijo caminando a su casa

Naruto llego a su casa, a penas entro sintió el olor a comida. Un tazón humeante de rammen caliente le esperaba en la mesa y a su lado su hermosa chica de los ojos perlas. Definitivamente esto es vida. Podría acostúmbrense a eso.

-. Huele delicioso-dijo el chico

-. ¿De veras?- pregunto ella muy ilusionada -. Entonces siéntate y come. Por cierto el tu horario y uniformes están en tu cama-dijo Hinata

-. ¿Enserio? Gracias. Es que me entretuve un rato con Jiraya-dijo sentándose en la mesa

-. ¿Por qué comes ensalada Hinata chan?- pregunto el rubio

-. Porque es parte de la dieta que me asignaron en el hospital esta mañana-contesto Hyugga

-. ¡¿Estuviste en el hospital?¡¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto el ninja hiperactivo y un tanto alarmado

-. No, no te preocupes que no sea nada que no tenga solución-dijo ella

-. ¿Y qué te sentías?- preguntó el portador del _kyubi_.

-. Lo que pasó fue que empezaron a dar uno mareos horribles y un dolor de cabeza súper intenso, fui a el hospital y me dijeron que en mi condición era bastante normal y más si estaba viviendo contigo-le explico pausada mente y las pequeñas neuronas del Uzumaki empezaron a funcionar.

Naruto recordó que ellos habían compartido un momento de placer. Él no se acordaba de nada pero ya había asumido que así fue. No sabía si ellos habían usado protección, pero asumía que no. El usualmente no cargaba con condones.

-. Lo asumo. Y si hay que hablar con tu padre de esto no te preocupes, que yo estaré contigo apoyándote-dijo en chico con decisión

-. ¡No! Naruto no voy a decírselo a mi padre. ¡No quiero que me desprecie más cuando lo sepa! Dirá que soy la vergüenza de mi familia-dijo la Hyugga reprimiendo el llanto.

-. Pero Hinata chan dentro de unos meses se te va a notar y hay si nos va peor-dijo el rubio

-. Pero Naruto si eso no se nota. Existen trucos para ocultarlo-dijo la pelinegra.

-. Realmente las mujeres me sorprenden cada día más ¿cómo pueden ocultar ese tipo de cosas?-dijo el ojos azules extrañado

-. Sí, de veras hay muchas formas. Pero yo no lo voy a ocultar-dijo ella

-. Entonces ¿cómo harás para que tu padre no lo sepa?-Preguntó Naruto.

-. Muy simple, me voy a deshacerse de él. Es un estorbo en mi vida-dijo Hinata

Algo en ese momento dentro del ninja hiperactivo de la hoja se revolvió. Jamás habría penado eso de la inocente Hinata. Ella no sería capaz de eso. Pero sus palabras habían sido claras y escabrosas. El debería detenerla después de todo era un problema de ambos. Naruto se paró de la mesa tumbando la mesa y todo lo demás.

-. ¡TU NO VAS A MATAR A MI HIJO!-grito Naruto

-. ¡Espérame! ¿Cómo que hijo? No es lo que piensas…-dijo ella mientras fue interrumpida

-. ¡No me digas que no es como creo! ¡Tú piensas matar a mi hijo! ¡Y no te lo voy a permitir! ¡Sé que fue un error pero eso no importa! ¡Lo hecho! ¡Hecho esta!-dijo el rubio indignado

-. ¡Serás _baka_ Naruto! ¡Te he dicho que tomar en la mañana es malo! ¿¡Qué coño te estas metiendo! ¿¡Cómo que hijo! ¡Si yo en mi vida me he acostado contigo! ¡Además! ¿¡como se te curre siquiera pensar que yo mataría a mi propio hijo por mas error que fuera!-le grito ella como nunca en la vida dejando el rubio de una sola pieza.

-. Pero es que yo pensé…bueno que…ese día…en el que me puse hasta atrás…tu y yo…en el cuarto…-dijo coloradísimo recordando el episodio

-. ¡Ah! ¿Tú piensas que ese día tú y yo tuvimos algo que ver? No para nada. Ahí no pasó nada y no pidas más explicaciones confórmate con saber que sexo no hubo-dijo ella colorada también recordando el episodio

-. Pero entonces ¿A quién vas a matar? ¿Y que es lo que tienes?-pregunto él apenado

-. Lo que pasa es que tengo el colesterol alto de tanta grasa. Es que mi hígado no diluye muy bien las grasas. ¿Alguna vez has tomado en cuenta cuanta grasa tiene un tazón de rammen?-le preguntó Hinata.

-. Lo siento-dijo el un tanto apenado recogiendo los platos rotos, ella ayudo

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde el Uchiha arribo a los cuarteles _Ambu_. Una secretaria atrás de una máscara de gato le dijo que podía pasar que el jefe lo esperaba hacía más de una hora. Sasuke paso y no encontró a nadie en la oficina. Se sentó y espero alrededor de diez minutos. Cuando se estaba impacientando oyó lo que parecían gemidos en el baño de la oficina y sonrió divertido.

-. ¡Huy señor capitán de la _Ambu_ usted si hace bien su misión de complacer a el _Hokage_ oh...!-Gritaba extasiada una mujer.

-. Claro cariño si ese es mi trabajo- reconoció la voz de Kakashi enseguida.

-. Kakashi _sensei_ ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sasuke con ganas de dañarle el polvo.

-. ¡Sí! este… ¡excelente! ¡Dios!...Espérame dos minutos y arreglo esto-dijo el sensei

Sasuke simplemente se tapó lo oídos. Alrededor de diez minutos más duro la faena del peli plateado y la _Hokage_. La rubia salió acomodándose el kimono con la cara colorada y el cabello medio revuelto. Hatake salió detrás de ella.

-. A las 10:30 en mi casa sin retrasos, ni excusas tontas amorcito.-dijo la Tsunade saliendo de la oficina.

-. ¡Ah estaba ahí! hola Sasuke-dijo la _Hokage _antes de salir

-. Hola-alcanzo a contestar Uchiha

-. Lamento el retraso. Ya sabes asuntos entre el _Hokage_ y el jefe tu entiendes ¿no?-dijo Kakashi con sonrisilla de _play boy._

-. Ya me imagino que tipo de asuntos. Por cierto Kakashi si vas a coger en la oficina al menos súbete el _zipper_-dijo Sasuke

-. ¡Ah! Gracias. Menos mal que fue delante de alguien conocido y no delante de alguien más-dijo subiéndose el cierre

-. Entonces ¿donde es que tengo que firmar?-pregunto Sasuke

-. Firma por aquí…firma por allá…digamos lo legal de la cosa-dijo Hatake dándole los papeles. Sasuke los firmo después de terminar de leer.

-. ¿Y ahora qué sigue?-preguntó el pelinegro

-. Bueno baja a buscar el uniforme y la careta y luego subes para el último paso.- Así lo hizo, después volvió a la oficina.

vamos a una de las salas para el último paso-dijo Hatake

Los dos pasaron a una las salas. Estaba bastante oscura iluminado a la luz de unas antorchas.

-. Ven siéntate aquí-dijo mostrándole una silla, así lo hizo el chico.-. Va a doler un poquito así, que se hombre ¿Quieres?-dijo Kakashi

Un bramido de dolor se escuchó por todos los cuarteles. El Hatake haciendo uso de su vena sádica incrustaba más y más el Kunai acompañado de la tinta china. Después de quince minutos de sostenidos lamentos, el peli plateado termino por fin con la tortura. Y el último paso estaba listo. Después de todo ese tatuaje era lo que los identificaba.

-. ¡No son más rudimentarios porque no pueden! ¡Existen máquinas para eso! ¡¿Sabe?-dijo Sasuke amargado sobándose el brazo izquierdo

-. ¡Ya no llores! ¿Sí? Yo sé que existen. De hecho aquí tenemos una-dijo Kakashi sacando su lectura

-.Y si las hay ¿¡por qué mierda no lo hizo con una?-pregunto Sasuke muy enojado.

-. Hay por qué yo no sé manejar esas cosas. El que sabe es Takano y el no vino hoy así que toco a la antigüita como los hacían antes-dijo sin quitar su ojo del libro

-. ¡Demonios! ¡Ya sé de qué se morían los _Ambu_ de antes!-dijo Uchiha

-. ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?-preguntó el _sensei_ del desaparecido equipo 7

-. ¡De tétano! ¿Le párese que tatuajes con _kunai_ y tinta china cumple con alguna norma de salubridad? -dijo el pelinegro muy enojado aun.

-. ¡Deja la quejadera! ¡Ni pareces hombrecito! ¡Eso a la larga te da anticuerpos! ¡A mí me hicieron el mío! ¿¡Y que me paso! ¡Nada!- le grito el Hatake.

-. ¡Pero esta mierda me sigue doliendo! ¡Si me Tétano es su culpa! ¡Ese kunai esta oxidado!- se quejaba.

-. Ve si quieres vez allá abajo a la enfermería a que te den algo-dijo el ninja copia

-. Eso haré-dijo Sasuke

Sakura estaba sentada en su consultorio chequeando unas valoraciones médicas a unos _Ambu_ que habían resultado heridos en una misión. Reconocía que era un trabajo extenuante. Pero desde que se recibió como médico trabaja incansablemente para olvidar algunas cosas. Una de ellas tenía nombre y apellido. Sasuke Uchiha. En su ensimismamiento el sonido de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

-. Pase-dijo sin quitar la vista de los papeles

-. ¿Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke pasando a la enfermería.

-. Uchiha ¿qué haces por aquí?-pregunto la _kunoichi_ calmadamente.

-. Kakashi y sus métodos tradicionales-dijo quitándose la mano del brazo para que ella pudiera ver.

-. Siéntate en la camilla-dio ella señalándosela.

El Uchiha se sentó en la camilla. La medico empezó a desinfectarle la herida. Luego saco una inyección de antitetánico y se la puso. En la cara del muchacho se dibujó una mueca de dolor. Ella comenzó a examinarle.

-. ¿Te pasa algo Uchiha? -dijo la chica al ver a su paciente algo ido.

-. No es nada, es solo que quería preguntarte por lo de esta maña…-iba a preguntar pero la _kunoichi_ lo interrumpió

-. Lo de esta mañana es algo que no debió suceder. Un momento de debilidad nada más ¿me entiendes?-dijo ella –ya está-agrego finalizando la revisión.

-. ¿No debió suceder? Pues eso no era lo mismo que tu boca me decía en la mañana.- Dijo aprisionándola entra sus brazos.-. Y me intenta decir ahora- le rosaba los labios. La respiración se les hizo desigual.

-. ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ya deja jugar! ¡¿Quieres? No es gracioso-dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

-No es un juego. Y nunca lo has sido. Sabes bien a que a mí no me gustan las bromas-mordisqueaba ligeramente su labio inferior.

-. Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿De verdad quieres que crea que me amas desde siempre a tu MOLESTA compañera de equipo a la que le partiste el corazón y no te importo dejarla tirada solo por que querías más poder? Si no es un juego entonces dime ¿que otra cosa puede ser?-dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

-. Aunque no lo creas yo si te quiero de verdad-dijo aprisionándola

-. ¿Sabes una cosa? si quieres guerra, guerra vas a tener. Y créeme que no voy a descansar hasta hacerte pagar todo lo que me hiciste sufrir. Prepárate que personalmente me encargare de te arrepientas-dijo ella por fin soltándose

-. Ok si eso quieres. Podemos hacernos la existencia miserable los dos, créeme que vas a desear nunca a ver declarado la guerra-dijo el parándose y saliendo

mañana y antes de que te vayas.- dijo haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera. -dijo tirándole un frasco de pastillas.

-. ¿Para que me das esto?-preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta

-. Para que te las tomes-dijo ella

-. Gracias, pero recuerda mañana no tendrás paz-dijo el antes de irse

-. ¿Gracias? Es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir antes de irte-dijo soltando un par de lágrimas.

* * *

_Acepto reviews de Navidad._


	10. IX

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Año nuevo vida nueva. ¡Feliz año gente! Perdón por la demora pero he ando un poco falta de musa últimamente. Estas fechas me deprimen un poquitín. Este año uno de mis propósitos es completar (POR FIN) este fanfic. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Si no les molesta, pueden pasarse por mis demás historias. Recomiendo en especial la de "_Juguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano_" Que se escribe a la par con esta..

_**Advertencias:**_ Lenguaje fuerte.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

IX

¡Este cuerpo no es mío!

Nara Suri.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que la "guerra" había sido declarada, las cosas habían cambiado _drásticamente_**.** Los ninjas de la generación maravilla que habían respirado aliviados el día que dejaron sus loncheras al graduarse de la academia, jamás pensaron volver a un pupitre y a terminar oliendo a lápices después de una jornada escolar. Lo peor de todo es que desde que ingresaron a clases, las peleas entre Sasuke y Sakura eran cosa de todos los días. Así como las bromas de Naruto, los chistes de rock lee, las clases de educación sexual que impartía Kiba y más lo revoltoso que eran los aspirantes a _Jounin_, impartir una clase allí era un reto para cualquier profesor.

Era hora de la clase de anatomía, y Shikamaru se dedicaba a su _sueño de belleza_ mientras Gai impartía la clase. Todos estaban aburridos, o bueno solo alguien estaba realmente emocionado con la clase, ese era Rock lee. El sensei se percató que el Nara dormía plácidamente y decidió darle una reprimenda.

-. ¡Nara!-dijo gritando Gai, pero este no obtuvo respuesta.

-. ¡Nara!-volvió a gritar acercándose a la mesa, tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-. ¡Nara!-dijo mientras zarandeaba al chico problemático.

-. Mamá no quiero ir al colegio…es demasiado problemático-dijo Shikamaru aun dormido. Todos empezaron a reír, menos Sasuke.

-. ¡Orden chicos! ¡Orden! ¡Nara!-volvió a gritar pegándole a la mesa haciendo que Shikamaru pegara tremendo salto de la impresión.

-. ¡Dos más dos son cuatro! ¡Cuatro y dos son seis! ¡Seis y dos son ocho! ¡Y ocho dieciséis!-dijo súper rápido por la impresión sintiéndose en la primaria.

-. ¿¡Qué demonios dices Nara! ¡El poder de la juventud no está contigo! ¡Esto es anatomía no matemática! ¡Más bien dígame ya que anda payasito con los números! ¿¡Cuántos huesos conforman la oreja!-pregunto el _sensei_ enojado

-que problemático pero son…-dijo Shikamaru respondiendo las mil y quinientas preguntas que el hombre vestido de verde le hacía.

Gai siguió un buen rato torturando a él Nara. Solo lo dejo cuando encontró una nueva víctima. Esta era Sasuke, quien se encontraba pensando en alguna cosa totalmente diferente a la clase.

-. ¡Uchiha!-llamaba Gai, pero no consiguió respuesta.

-. ¡Uchiha!-seguía gritando el sensei, no volvió a encontrar respuesta

-. ¡Uchiha Sasuke!-dijo pegándole a la mesa, lo cual por lo cerca del impacto hizo que el chico reaccionaria.

-. Disculpe estaba algo distraído.-se excusó Sasuke.

-. Ya de eso nos dimos cuenta señor Uchiha-dijo el sensei irónicamente.

-. Profe déjelo seguro está pensando en una nueva forma de "vengarse" porque usted sabe que él es un 'vengador'-dijo cierta kunoichi pelirrosa que imitaba el tono frió con Sasuke hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos rieron.

-. ¡Cierra el pico Haruno! ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa sapa! -le grito el chico

-. ¡Huy tómalo!-. Gritaba Kiba desde atrás.

-. ¡Silencio Inosuka! -dijo Gai, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-. ¿¡Ah sí! ¡Sapa la más vieja de tu casa! -dijo Sakura enojada

-. ¡Idiota esa eres tú!-dijo Sasuke con un tonito de superioridad

-. ¡Oye! ¡El idiota aquí es Naruto!-dijo ella

-. ¡Eso es cierto! ¡El idiota aquí soy yo!- Todos lo miraron con cara de circunstancia.-. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Como que idiota!-pregunto Naruto

-. No Naruto kun tú no eres idiota tu eres…-dijo Hinata interrumpida por Sasuke

-. Eres imbécil-dijo Uchiha.

-. ¡Eso! ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy imbécil!- todos lo miraron lastimeramente de nuevo. -. ¡Un momento! ¿¡Cómo que imbécil! ¡Esa me las pagas teme!-dijo Naruto apretando los puños

-. ¡Oye! ¡La única que puede decirle imbécil aquí soy yo!-gritaba la pelirrosa.

-. ¡Claro porque entre imbéciles se entienden!-le gritó de vuelta el pelinegro.

-. ¡¿A quién haz llamado imbécil maldito maricón?-dijo Sakura ya bien enojada

-. Lo de maricón si guárdalo para tu novio. Cuando quieres de doy una probadita de aquello para que veas.-le dijo con ese tonillo de superioridad que solo el tenia.

En el pleno apogeo de la disputa, todos callaron. Dejando una sola voz perdida en el fondo. Era Lee gritando cosas fuera de lugar. Como siempre.

-. ¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!-gritaba Lee

-. ¡Mi pupilo que resplandece con el poder de la juventud! ¿Tú también te unes a esta bola de sindicalistas fracasados?-pregunto con lágrimas Gai

Todo el mundo miro a Lee con cara circunstancia. Se había parado en una silla dándole vueltas a la camisa. Hubo un silencio incómodo y después todos volvieron a la pelea

-. ¡ya me tienes harto con lo de maricón! ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Vamos para el baño y arreglamos!-dijo Sai que se había parado de la silla

-. ¡Y yo te he dicho que marica no soy! ¡Por eso no voy para el baño y mucho menos contigo grandísimo gay!-dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos

-. ¡Bien dicho Compa'*!-grito Neji.

–. ¡No seas metido!-dijo Tenten dándole un zape

Mientras todos se sacaban los trapos sucios el pobre Naruto no aguantaba más. Estaba realmente cansado de que su mejor amigo y su casi hermana se pelearan todos lo días y a toda hora. Él se tapaba los oídos, por que tanto grito le estaba dando migraña. Hasta que no pudo más. Y lanzo aquel horrible _jutsu._

-. ¡¿Que le has hecho a mi novia?-pregunto Sai al ver a su novia inconsciente al lado del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-. ¡Si Uzumaki! ¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó Gai

-. Están bien, solo es un jutsu para que cerraran la boca ya me tenían cansado. Están desmayados así estarán por unas horas-dijo el ninja del rammen

-. ¿Con que le gusta el jutsu avanzado eh Uzumaki? Bueno lleve a sus compañeros a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos y valla a la oficina de Tsunade sama y que le den un castigo ejemplar.-dijo el sensei

-. Si sensei-dijo Naruto con cara de niño regañado cargando los dos cuerpos

-. ¡Y en cuanto a ustedes bola de sindicalistas saboteadores! ¡Me van a hacer un ensayo de la estructura ósea del cuerpo humano!-dijo Gai sacando una de sus sonrisas producto del blanqueamiento dental

-. ¡Si Gai sensei hay que mostrar el poder de la juventud!-grito Lee

-. ¡Exacto mi pupilo! ¡Por eso que sea de mínimo 5 paginas!-dijo el sensei

Todos miraron a Lee con cara de asesinos, ese rarito cejudo les había dañado el fin de semana. En especial por que había clase de anatomía el lunes a primera hora.

-. ¡Maldito sapo!-gritaron desde los puestos de atrás.

-. ¡Calma partida de sindicalistas que no tienen el poder de la juventud! ¿Es que acaso quieren que sean 10 paginas?-pregunto Gai

-. ¡Nooooooooo! -gritaba todo el mundo

-. ¡Bueno entonces cállense! ¡y no insulten a mi pupilo que vibra con el poder de la juventud!-dijo el sensei

El Jounin salió por que ya había terminaron su clase. Todos se agolparon a hablar sobre la noche después de todo. Era viernes y abría reunión de chicas y noche de chicos. No obstante el rubio no la estaba pasando tan bien. Ya había dejado a sus amigos en sus respectivos cuartos y salía de la oficina de la Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos.

-. ¡Maldita vieja! ¡Ojala que se intoxique con el sake! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre poner al futuro Hokage de Konoha a limpiar los baños por una semana? ¡Esto es injusto Datte bayo!-renegaba Naruto. Después de conocer su castigo ejemplar.

Pasaron unas horas y eran exactamente las 4:30 de la tarde cuando Uchiha Sasuke despertaba de su desmayo. Le dolía la cabeza de sobra manera y se mareo al ver su cuarto de color un tanto ¿Rosa? Pensó entonces que lo habían traído al cuarto de Sakura por error. Se descubrió el cuerpo y vio las torneadas y opulentas piernas de su compañera en lugar de las suyas.

-. ¡Pero qué demonios!-. Grito -. ¡Tengo tetas!- lloriqueaba con su nueva y chillona voz.

-. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! ¡El chico con más deseado de Konoha! ¡No puede estar convertido en SAKURA! ¡Ah!- gritaba horrorizado

Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su cuerpo. Estampó la puerta y corrió con dificultad ya que no controlaba su nuevo peso.

-. ¿¡Estas despierta!-pregunto "Sakura" a "Sasuke"

-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?-pregunto "Sasuke" adormilado

-. ¿¡Quieres saber qué pasa! ¡Esto! ¡Esto es lo que pasa!-dijo gritando 'Sakura' histérico señalando su nuevo cuerpo

-. Enserio Sasuke no es divertido. No tengo tu tiempo. ¿Qué ganas con usar un _henge_ para convertirte en mí?- Le espetó molesta "Sasuke"

-. ¡Un minuto! ¿¡Esa no es mi voz!-dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¡¿Cual henge maldita loca? más bien dime ¿Que mierda hiciste? porque está claro que ESTO no es normal-dijo cogiéndose su nuevo pecho

-. ¡No toques mis senos de esa manera! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡O juro que te castrare! ¡Me van a salir estrías!-grito "Sasuke" exaltada

-. ¿¡Y que mierda es una estría!-pregunto "Sakura"

-. Una estría es algo que se produce cuan… ¡hay! para que te explico lo único que te digo es que ¡no lo toques o el Uchiha se muere contigo! ¿Te queda claro o te hago el dibujo?-dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¡Eres una maldita histérica!- dijo "Sakura"

-. ¿¡Es que crees que a mí me gusta ser hombre! ¡Tengo la voz ronca! ¡Tengo las manos resecas! ¡Soy demasiado brusco! ¡Y tengo los ojos inexpresivos! ¿Te parece lindo?-dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¿¡Es que acaso crees que a mí me gusta ser mujer! ¡Soy débil! ¡Bajita! ¡Tengo la voz chillona! ¡Me quejo de todo! ¡Uso falda! ¡Maquillaje! ¡Tengo el pelo largo! ¡Y para rematar este par no me dejan ver el piso!-dijo señalando no tocando su pecho

-. ¡Además! ¡Entre todos los malditos hombres de este puerco mundo me cambio de cuerpo con un _baka_ sin sentido de la moda como tú!-dijo "Sasuke" indignada

-. ¡Ah! ¿¡Pues crees que a mí sí! ¡Entre todas las mujeres que hay en este mundo me vengo a cambiar de cuerpo con la histérica más grande de todo Konoha! -dijo "Sakura"

-. ¿¡A quien le dices histérica pedazo de imbécil!-dijo 'Sasuke' histérica

-. ¡Ves! ¡Y dices que no lo eres!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Bueno ya! más bien ¿Que vamos a hacer?-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. Lo primero es averiguar que nos pasó-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Pero no podemos llegar y decir "No chicos es que nos cambiamos de cuerpo Dios sabe por qué, y Sasuke va andar con mi cuerpo para que la partida de neandertales con la que anda me violen y yo me paseare con mis amigas por toda Konoha con su cuerpo y así todos crean que eres el chico con más _sex appel_ de todo Konoha-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¿Es que acaso no lo soy? ¡Si viéndome desde tu cuerpo me veo buenísimo!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Serás gay!-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Gay tu novio! ¡Y ya verás cuando tenga mi cuerpo de nuevo que te voy a demostrar quién es el gay! ¡Vas a suplicar que te lo haga!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido asqueroso! ¡Ni en tu mejor fantasía sexual! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡_**N**__**unca**_me voy a ir a la cama contigo! ¡Sería demasiado bueno para ti!-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Nunca digas nunca Sakurita! ¡Porque cuando estés metida en mi cama vas a desear nunca haber dicho eso"-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Ya quisieras que semejante mujer se te encuerara en tu cama! Más bien guárdalo para sueños de noche por creo que es el único lugar donde eso se podría hacer realidad tu pequeña fantasía-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Hpm! ¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Te veré en mi cama como de que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Pues tendrás que cambiarte el nombre. porque eso no va a pasar-dijo 'Sasuke' muy segura de sí misma

-. ¡Hpm!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡No hagas así! ¡Que no sabes que arrugas la cara cada vez que lo haces! ¡Y si sigues así me saldrán arrugas!-dijo 'Sasuke' exaltada

-. Bueno dejemos las arrugas y la cama para cuando tengamos nuestros propios cuerpos. Más bien ¿Que vamos a hacer? por qué hoy es noche de chicos y no puedo faltar.-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Yo tengo noche de chicas, y no me puedo parar con tu cuerpo allá, así que…-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡TENGO QUE IR A TU REUNION!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-. Bueno entonces yo me baño-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Yo mientras saco entre tu ropa haber que me pongo-dijo 'Sasuke' -. ¡Ni se te ocurra mirar, ni tocar de forma pervertida o no la cuentas Uchiha!- agrego mientras la "pelirrosa" entraba en el baño.

-. ¡Lo que digas Haruno!-grito 'Sakura' cerrando la puerta

El Uchiha menor empezó a desvestir su nuevo cuerpo. No puedo evitar sentirse un tanto excitando al verse quitándole la ropa a la mujer de sus fantasías quitándose la ropa. Era como espiar a través de algún agujero sin que ella se enterase. Y justo cuando la iba a desnudar completamente la vena de culpa le invadió así que cerrando los ojos se metió en el baño y lavo el cuerpo de su amada.

Así mismo Haruno, cerrando los ojos a sabiendas de que la perfección de Sasuke Uchiha podría volverla loca. Desvistió y baño sin mirar. Sin embargo el Uchiha se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto en ropa interior afrontando el dilema que la mayoría de las mujeres enfrentamos casi, por no decir todos los días. ¿Qué me pongo?

-. Bueno haber-dijo abriendo el closet.

Todo está ordenado por colores y texturas. Los zapatos en filas bien organizadas. Dejaron al Uchiha sintiéndose como un completo y total desordenado. Entonces hizo lo que siempre hace y cogió lo primero que encontró. Al final vestida como una puta dejo a la pobre pelirrosa con un short morado y una blusa ombliguera de color amarillo fosforescente. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel se puso unas plataformas de quince centímetros de color verde y ni siquiera se peinó. Se aplicó un poco de desodorante. Y algo de perfume.

Por su parte Haruno entre la cantidad de ropa de Sasuke Uchiha, encontró en el ajuar del muchacho una ropa un tanto acorde a lo que quería. Se puso una camisa a rayas horizontales de color azul y blanco. Un pantalón color crema y unos zapatos del mismo color. Trato de aplacar el cabello rebelde del muchacho sin resultado alguno. Se aplicó perfume y desodorante y salió.

-. ¡Qué has hecho conmigo!-gritaron los dos quienes salieron al mismo tiempo.

-. ¡Oye tú me viste cara de perra, zorra, bailarina de cabaret, prepago o prostituta! ¡Como te atreves a ponerme esa ropa que ni combina!- grito "Sasuke" desesperada

-. ¡Lo mismo me pregunto! ¡¿Tú crees que soy tu novio o qué? ¡Por qué esa pinta de gay que me pusiste parece que hubiera sido el quien me hubiera vestido!-dijo 'Sakura' indignado

-. ¡Vamos a hacer algo! ¡ya que me vestiste como mujer de la calle! ¡Y según tu yo te vestí de gay! ¿Por qué no sacas tu ropa 'normal' según tu y yo saco la mía? Así la gente nos sospechara tanto que hay algo mal-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. De acuerdo-dijo 'Sakura'

Cada uno entro a su verdadero cuarto y saco la ropa. Después de aquello se cambiaron y salieron cuando iban de salida. Haruno recordó que había algo que faltaba y lo detuvo.

-. Espera falta algo-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¿¡Que! ¡Tengo de todo encima! ¡Que más quieres!-dijo 'Sakura'

te has puesto maquillaje-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¿Es que acaso pretendes que lo haga? ¡Estas ebria si de verdad lo piensas!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Vamos! por el bien de todos es mejor que lo hagas-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Ni pienso hacerlo!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡o juro que te vuelvo marica declarado en Konoha!-dijo 'Sasuke' amenazándolo

-. Está bien-dijo yendo hacia su cuarto.

'Sakura' se sentado en la cama mientras 'Sasuke' la maquillaba, era una escena la mar de divertida.

-. Es lo mejor que pude hacer teniendo en cuenta que tus manos no sirven para maquillar-dijo cerrando el rímel.

-. Me siento tan…tan travestí-susurro 'Sakura'

-. ¡Ya no te quejes! ¡Y más bien ve a casa de Tenten que ya son las 7:30 y vas llegar tarde!-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. Tú también ve a la casa de rock lee y Kiba es la 4-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Adiós Uchiha-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. Adiós Haruno-dijo 'Sakura'

Los dos caminaron hacia lo que sería su noche de chicas y noche de chicos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. X

**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su **_TOTALIDAD. Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio._**

**_Notas del autor:_** Recuerando uno a uno los capitulos. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes.

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

X

Noche de Chics.

Nara Suri.

"Sasuke" entró a la casa 4, la puerta estaba abierta tal y como le había dicho "Sakura", pasó y escuchó la gritería que tenían arriba, inmediatamente el olor a cigarrillos y sake le revolvió un poco el estómago, sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a esos ambientes.

-. ¡Te digo que el tamaño si les importa!-gritaba Kiba

-. ¡Te digo que no eso depende de cómo lo mueva el que lo está haciendo!-gritaba Lee

"Sasuke" se escuchó todo el espectáculo desde abajo. Suspiró molesta y con desgana. Era como viajar a la prehistoria. Si los cavernícolas competían por saber quién tenía el garrote más grande no quería ni imaginar lo que estos imbéciles estaban comparando. La secta machista de Sasuke era la peor cosa después de un entrenamiento con la _Hokage_.

-. ¡_Teme_!-grito Naruto al ver a 'Sasuke' entrar al cuarto de Kiba donde estaban todos reunidos.

-. Hola Naruto ¡Qué tal chicos!-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Naruto mientras todos lo miraban atónitos. Sasuke nunca saludaba tan cortes. Es más ¡Nunca saludaba!

-. Claro grandísimo _dobe_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo tratando de imitar las expresiones que Sasuke normalmente usa en su vocabulario

-. ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que era Sakura chan la que me estaba saludando-dijo Uzumaki suspirando.

-. ¡Que hay! Nos pegaste tremendo susto ¿tú saludando? ¡Es que ni delante de la _Hokage_!-dijo Kiba con un vaso de sake en la mano.

-. ¡Cuánto tarda Neji para traer una pinches palomitas de maíz!-grito Naruto

-. ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no son palomitas de maíz sino crispetas! ¡Carajo! ¡No te quejes tanto Naruto! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Aja que paso? Llegas tarde-dijo Hyugga hablando en su nuevo y exótico léxico.

-. Nada, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre-dijo 'Sasuke' tratando de dar una excusa convincente

-. ¡LA PANTERA ROSA!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo menos Naruto.

Sakura en su fuero interno enardecía de rabia. ¿¡Pantera rosa! ¡Esos malditos bastardos conocerían su furia! Nada más estaba esperando la hora de recuperar su verdadero cuerpo para atizarles unos buenos golpes. Ahora se conformó con lanzarles una mirada matadora.

-. Dejemos el tema ahí-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. Entonces Lee ¿De qué es la película esta vez?-pregunto Shikamaru

-. ¡Agárrense de los calzones! ¡La versión aun no estrenada de _Icha icha paradise_-dijo sacando orgulloso el DVD.

-. ¿¡Que!-grito Kiba

-. ¡Así como lo oyen! ¡Acomódense que ya la voy a poner!-dijo rock lee abriendo el DVD para poner el disco.

Shikamaru estaba acomodado en el final de la cama, Kiba acostado normal en ella, Neji en el piso a la derecha de 'Sasuke' y Naruto a la izquierda de el mismo. Rock lee se acomodó acostado en la cama también. Y empezó la película. Sakura sabia por la literatura de Kakashi, que _Icha icha paradise_ no es una película rosa, pero es que esa película no tenía argumento alguno. Era solo de puro sexo, pero esos chicos se sentían como en _Disney_, eso podían confirmarlo Rock lee y Kiba que parecían estar 'divirtiéndose' con las almohadas, Neji estaba que no podía con la excitación, Naruto tampoco, Akamaru comía lo que quedaba de los calcetines de Kiba y Shikamaru se daba su 'sueño de belleza'. Era como estar en un centro de depravación. Ella pensaba que quizás jamás podría verlos de la misma manera.

Cuando la pobre chica sentía que no podía más, algo lo más parecido a un castigo divino para los chicos y un milagro para ella. Ocurrió. La película quedo parada en la imagen de una rubia haciendo cosas que la pobre Sakura ni siquiera sabía que se podían hacer. Que empezó a desvanecerse dejando la pantalla de color negro.

-. ¡Cejitas!-grito Naruto

-. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te he dicho que no compres películas piratas pero tu insistes!-dijo Kiba tirando la almohada

-. ¡Oye! ¡Pero si no hay plata!-dijo rock lee cantadito

-. ¡¿Ahora tu qué? Yo no tengo amigos maricas. Así que abre el ojo. ¡Que te exporto para donde Sai! Y me traigo la cosota de Ino-dijo Kiba con cara de pervertido.

-. ¡Dejen de ser tan problemáticos! Mejor hablemos para pasar el rato-dijo Shikamaru. Eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba.

-. ¿Alguno sabe que fue lo que nos pasó a Sakura y a mí en anatomía?-pregunto 'Sasuke' con algo de timidez

te detuve teme-dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua

-. ¿¡Quieres decir que tú fuiste el responsable de esto!- grito 'Sasuke' exaltado

-. ¡Exactamente! Lo que si me extraña es que ustedes tardaron como 6 horas en despertar, si normalmente se demora de 1 a 2 horas, no será que andaban haciendo 'cosas' por ahí-dijo Naruto con una sonrisita picarona

-. ¿Es que acaso tendríamos que hacer algo diferente a dormir?-dijo 'Sasuke' en mal tono ya que sabía a qué se refería con lo anterior.

-. ¡Vamos! Sasuke no te hagas sabes a lo que nos referimos-dijo Kiba

-. Explícate-dijo 'Sasuke' molesto

-. No te hagas _**el Sai**_ (el marica) que bien sabemos que no haces más que andar detrás de ella desde que llegaste-dijo Neji

-. No digas estupideces. Hay que admitir que la niña está muy bonita pero hasta ahí, que no vez que hasta mal me cae-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Ya! ¡Deja de ser tan problemático! ¡Todos sabemos que estas hasta las manos por esa mujer problemática! Así que ¿por qué lo niegas?-dijo Shikamaru hastiado

-. Ya te dije esta linda hasta ahí-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. En eso todos concordamos. Es que la niña esta divina, y tenerla en la casa es una tentación te la imaginas así en una pijamita, así bien corta y clarita, que se vea que la ¡Como aguantas!-dijo Lee con babita y todo. Haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera la nota mental de no volver a acercarse al menos de dos metros.

-. Oye pero aquí en confianza ¿Cuantas veces te la haz tirado ya?-pregunto Kiba

-. ¡Qué dices!-grito 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Ya! ¡Tampoco te pongas así!-dijo Neji.

-. ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¡Si entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada! ¿Cómo va a pasar algo? si vivimos peleando-dijo 'Sasuke' sonrojado

-. Eso no es problema. De pronto son sadomasoquistas, y les gusta el sexo con dolor. Si ya decía yo que Sakura no era ninguna santa -dijo Kiba con baba y todo -. Es que me la ponen aquí y le doy lo que le gusta.- de nuevo otra nota mental no acercarse a Kiba mas de dos metros.

-. ¡Oye no te expreses así de Sakura chan! ¡Respétala! -dijo Naruto muy enojado

-. ¡Ya! tú también tranquilo, volviendo al tema enserio ¿No te inspira ni un mal pensamiento?-pregunto Neji

-. Se los voy a decir de una vez. A mí no me gusta. Por mi se puede quedar con su Sai-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¿Te sientes bien? Esto si es de preocuparse. ¡No le has dicho maricón a Sai!-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-. Este sí. Es que no sé qué me pasa hoy-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. Se nota que lo de anatomía te afecto-dijeron todos

-. Bueno Sasuke si no te gusta eso significa que nos podemos divertir. O sea yo no me metía porque tú eres mi amigo, pero ahora sé que si quiero me la traigo y le doy lo de ellas-dijo Kiba

-. ¡No! -dijo 'Sasuke' exaltado

-. ¿¡No que no te gusta!-dijo Kiba riéndose

-. No me gusta, pero no significa que te la vallas a llevar a la cama-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Si Kiba! ¡Sobre mi cadáver haces eso! -dijo Naruto

-. ¡Ahí ya! ¡Se ponen así por una bromita! Además Naruto ¿Tú que hablas? ¡Ni que te gustara! Tu estas es enamorado aquí de Hinata-dijo Kiba

-. ¿¡Que! ¡¿Tu que tienes que ver con mi prima Naruto?-dijo Neji

-. Esto yo bueno… veras es algo difícil…-dijo Naruto interrumpido

-Pues que a Naruto le gusta tu prima-dijo 'Sasuke' haciendo una pequeña y dulce venganza.

-. ¿¡Cómo! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Sobre mi cadáver sales con ella!-dijo Neji

-. Pero ¿Qué tienes contra Naruto?-dijo Rock Lee

-. Mira no es por nada pero te falta el _cacher*_ que mi tío espera para un futuro aspirante a novio de mi prima-dijo el Hyugga.

-. O sea pero ¿Cómo Kankuro si pudo? Ese le falta el _cacher_ y lo que no es _cacher_-dijo el rubio refunfuñando.

-. Naruto- dijo "Sasuke" apenada por la falta de cultura de sus compañeros. es el hermano del _Kazekage_ de la aldea de la arena que_ Caché_ le puede faltar a un tipo como ese. Que sabe etiqueta, urbanidad y cultura-dijo 'Sasuke' explicando

-. En eso tienes razón. Pero no es _caché_ es _cacher_-dijo Naruto

-. Naruto, se dice _caché_ no _cacher_ deja de ser tan ignorante-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡No me digas ignorante _teme_!-dijo Naruto

-. ¡Cállate _baka_!-dijo Sasuke

-. ¡_Dobe_!-gritaba Uzumaki

En cambio "Sakura" ya había entrado a la casa de Tenten. Las cosas de ellas eran ordenadas a diferencia de sus amigos. Cuando entró todas la saludaron de beso, y se sentaron con un tarro de 3 litros de helado a ver su peli favorita TITANIC. Sí, hay estaba Sasuke en el cuerpo de su queridísima Sakura, sentado en el suelo viendo un film romántico dramático, comiendo helado de fresa con chocolate, con sus compañeras de clases quienes estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas.

-. ¡No Jack! ¡No te mueras!-lloraba Temari

-. ¡Jack no te mueras! ¡Te doy hasta mis calzones de _Hello Kitty_! ¡Pero no te mueras!-lloraba Tenten

-. ¡No Jack por favor por amor a el rammen! -lloraba Hinata. Parece que el amor de Naruto por este era algo contagioso.

-. ¡Por favor Jack! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Te daré lo que me pidas! pero ¡no mueras! ¡Por lo menos quédate con la zorra de rose! ¡Así por lo menos podré quitarte de sus garras!-lloraba Ino.

-. ¡Qué mierda! ¡Tanta cosa para que el protagonista se muera de la forma más estúpida que ahí!-dijo 'Sakura' todas le miraron incrédulas.

-. Frontuda ¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Ino

-. Si Yamanaka- contesto 'Sakura'

-. ¿Yamanaka? ¿Qué paso con Ino cerda? ¡De veras el desmayo en anatomía te afecto!-dijo la rubia de la hoja.

-. Sí. Supongo. Pero aun no me explico por qué me desmaye-dijo 'Sakura'

-. Lo que paso fue que Naruto kun les aplico un jutsu para dormirlos por 1 hora según él-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-. Ya veo…-dijo 'Sakura' apretando los puños.

-. Oye pero ustedes se demoraron demasiado en casa, se supone que duraba una hora el efecto y ustedes pasaron todo el día en casa-dijo Hinata buscando molestar a su amiga.

-. Si ¡quien sabe que estarían haciendo! bien dicen que enemigos en la calle, amantes en la casa-dijo Temari

-. Quien la ve poniéndole la cornamenta a Sai-dijo Ino

-. No, no es así-dijo 'Sakura' si su amada pelirrosa escuchaba o estas arpías le hacían pensar que el había dicho algo lo castraría.

-. ¡Si claro! Bueno niñas ya sabemos lo que le vamos a regalar a Sai de cumpleaños ¡Una lima!-dijo Tenten

-. ¡Sí! ¡Para que se lime los cachos que le están poniendo! -dijo Temari soltando una carcajada

-. ¡Hay pobre Sai kun! ¿Por qué hablan así de él? O sea ¿Me van a negar que es el mejor o por lo menos el más educado de los tipos con los que convivimos?-dijo Ino

-. Por lo menos no se tira pedos en la comida como Naruto kun-dijo Hinata asqueada.

-. O se babea la almohada como Shikamaru-dijo Temari suspirando.

-. O habla como vagabundo como Neji-dijo Tenten

Sasuke suspiro en su interior. Esos eran sus amigos. Puercos, babosos y mal hablados. De verdad que Sakura tenía suerte. Ganarse a semejante partido como el Uchiha.

-. ¡Por cierto! hablando de chicos miren lo que me compre para mi Shika -dijo Temari mostrándoles su nuevo sostén de realce fucsia con encaje.

-. Esta la mar lindo-dijo Hinata

-. ¡Si! te hace ver bien pechugona-dijo Tenten

-. Si te queda bien-dijo 'Sakura'. Y el Uchiha pensó que demasiado bien. A decir verdad la novia del Nara no estaba nada mal.

-. Te queda bien-dijo Ino. Pero en su interior quería matarla. Ella se había vuelto a acerca a las chicas por conveniencia. Después de todo quería recuperar el cariño perdido de su amor de toda la vida. Shikamaru Nara.

-. ¿Creen que lo note? Ya saben que Shika es un poco despistado, y muy pocas veces coge las cosas-dijo Temari. Todas asintieron porque la verdad le quedaba muy bien.

-. Bueno Hinata y ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes a Naruto?-dijo Tenten

-. Si Hinata ya va siendo hora de que le digas y concreten -dijo Ino

-. Esto…yo…no….puedo…me da mucha pena-dijo Hyugga sonrojada.

-. ¡Hay! ¡No seas boba! ¡Ese se ve que está loco por ti! No como tu querido primito que si es un _baka_-dijo Tenten

-. Pero… ¿qué dices? si cada vez que los veo es besuqueándote con el-dijo Ino

-. Pues…si mucho salimos y besos y todo pero es que nada de novia oficial-dijo Tenten

-Algunos chicos les cuesta decir lo que sienten. No desesperes-dijo Temari dándole apoyo moral a su amiga.

-. ¿Qué dicen abrazo grupal?-dijo Hinata

-. ¡Sí!-dijeron todas menos Sakura

-. Ne…Sakura ven-dijeron todas abrasadas. Y Sasuke en sus adentros se retorcía de risa. Mientras las abrazaba.

Los chicos en cambio estaban aburridos. El plan películas había resultado un completo y total fiasco y no había nada que hacer.

-. ¿Qué hacemos para matar el tiempo?-pregunto Rock Lee

-. Contemos chistes.- dijo Kiba tratando de salir del aburrimiento.

-. Sí.-dijo Naruto. -. Teme cuenta el chiste de Sai-

Sakura quedo en ese momento de una pieza. ¿Sasuke Uchiha le tenía un chiste a su novio? ¡Ahora sí que la iba a oír! Pero ahora tenía problemas mucho más graves. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a librarse de contar al mentado chiste? Si ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Pero he allí que tenemos la ventaja sobre los hombres, las mujeres podemos pensar varias cosas al tiempo.

-. Este tengo flojera no quiero contarlo. que lo cuente otro, ya deben sabérselo-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Yo puedo contarlo!-dijo Lee poniendo una su pose.

_**Chiste:**_

¿Cómo hace un Sai para quitarse un condón?:  
¡Tirarse un pedo!

(Grillito de silencio)

-. Mijo a ti esto de los chistes como que no se te da.-dijo Neji.

-. ¡Entonces cuenta tú!-Le grito el joven vestido de verde.

_**Chiste: **_

_**Neji: ¿quieren que les cuente un chiste al revés?**_

_**Todos: ¡sí!**_

_**Neji: bueno primero se ríen y después se los cuento**_

(Grillito de silencio)

-. ¡Oigan tampoco discriminen! ¡Nada más porque soy bonito!-

-. Ahora cuento uno yo -dijo Kiba

_**Chiste:**_

_**Kiba: ¿cuál es el colmo de Sai?**_

_**Todos: ¿cuál?**_

_**Kiba: que salga enamorado de Sasuke**_

-. ¡Jajá! ¡Jajá!- todos menos 'Sasuke' rieron

-. Teme ¡enserio creo que te sientes mal! no te reíste de algún chiste el joto de closet-dijo Naruto.

-. ¡Ya se lo que le falta al PRI*! Quiere verle las ubres a su panterita.-decía Neji y Sakura quería matarle.

-. ¡No digas esas cosas!-dijo 'Sasuke'

-. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Nos jodimos! ¡Sasuke! ¡Puedes ser el creador de este club! ¡E incluso el más conquista! ¡Pero maricas si no! ¡Suficiente con el novio de la pantera para que te nos vengas a voltear! ¡Y como sigas así te 'exportamos' para su cuarto! ¡Más precisamente su cama!-dijo Kiba cabreado

-. ¡Si Sasuke no seas tan marica! ¡Apropósito ya son las 9:30! ¡Hora de nuestro trabajo! ¡Así que mejor empezamos!-dijo Lee despertando a Shikamaru

-. ¡Hay! ¡Cinco minutitos más…! ¡Cinco minutitos más!-decía el Nara.

Y todos se aventuraron a su expedición hacia donde las chicas.

* * *

**Real Diccionario de la Lengua A.**

*Cacher: Entiéndase por esto, Caché. Que quiere decir elegancia.

*PRI: Entiéndase por esto, Amigo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	12. XI

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD.**__**Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio.**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Me queda menos de una semana para entrar a la universidad. Y eso me pone triste. No podre actualizar tan seguido. Pero bueno, algo es algo. Ya se va a avanzando para llegar al capítulo 26 donde estábamos. En fin disfruten la lectura. Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Los invito a pasarse por mis otros _fanfics._

_

* * *

_

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

XI

Si no fue de chicos, ni de chicas... ¡Pues que sea mixta!

Nara Suri.

Eran eso de las nueve y media. Las chicas tenían la costumbre de ponerse sus pijamas para estar más cómodas a esa hora, cosa que nuestros premeditados y experimentados ninjas ya conocían y que haciendo uso de sus habilidades espiaban. Sasuke sabia esto en especial por que el había sido uno de los promotores de la idea, y sabía que esto le costaría caro. Y tampoco iba a dejar que la futura señora Uchiha le viera en paños menores.

Todas se desvestían sin el menor apuro. Sasuke se sintió como en una película porno al estar rodeado de mujeres semi desnudas. La rubia Ino le dijo al ver que no se cambiaba.

-. ¿Te ocurre algo frentona?- preguntó la Yamanaka.

-. No, nada sino que olvide el pijama en casa.- mintió "Sakura"

Mientras los chicos estaban viendo el espectáculo, Kiba babeaba al igual que Lee, Naruto e inclusive Neji. Shika miraba con cara de aburrido, en realidad solo le interesaba ver a Temari, aun podía verlas cuando quisiera. Y nuestro querido 'Sasuke' estaba MUY, MUY enojado ya que ciertos chicos estaban viendo a sus amigas y a ella desde hace "X" cantidad de tiempo mientras se ponían las pijamas.

-. ¡Huy! ¡Hinata tiene unas tetas!-decía Kiba con baba

-. ¡Repite eso y te rompo la cara! ¡Datte bayo! ¡Maldito chico perro! -dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

-. ¡Hinata tiene unas tetas! ¿Algún problema?-dijo Kiba

-. ¡Si hay uno! Sigues diciendo esas cosas de mi prima y te rompo la cara papi así que calladito-dijo Neji buscando pelea.

-. Hay mira como tiemblo-. Comenzaron a pelearse tanto Neji y Kiba, como Naruto.

Las chicas al escuchar ruidos fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Tenten abrió la ventana a ver que tanto pasaba y se cayeron 7 estúpidos dentro del cuarto apenadísimos. "Sakura" empezó a reír como una psicópata.

-. ¡Serán idiotas! ¡Dejarse pillar tan fácil! ¡Bola de ineptos!-reía Sakura

-. ¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡ASQUEROSOS! ¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACIAN EN LA VENTANA?- preguntaron todas las chicas, Sakura aun reía.

-. Ehhh…bueno lo que pasa es que hay un pervertido…si, si un pervertido en el complejo y como somos los hombres de las casas dijimos "_No podemos permitir que nuestras queridas y lindas compañeras estén solas con un pervertido por ahí_" pero como sabíamos que si les decíamos lo que íbamos a hacer se iban a asustar. Preferimos espiarlas. Ustedes saben que el espionaje es trabajo de ninjas-dijo Lee en defensa de los chicos

-. ¿Saben algo?-Pregunto Ino. -. ¡No les creemos! por eso no se van a salvar de la paliza-dijeron todas con cara de asesinas en serie.

Los pobres chicos terminaron apilados y magullados. Las chicas les habían puesto unos buenos golpes por su atrevimiento.

-. ¿Ayudaría en algo el hecho de que nos preocupamos por ustedes?-pregunto Lee con timidez

-. Si quieres morir, si-dijeron todas menos Sakura con cara de asesinas

-. Bueno creo que se nos arruino la noche niñas-dijo Hinata

-. ¡Un momento! creo que podemos ayudarlas-dijo kiba

-. ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? muñeco-pregunto Ino insinuante.

-. Pues… si no es de chicos ni de chicas pues que se mixta, al fin y al cabo la de nosotros también se arruino-dijo Kiba

-pues…aceptamos- dijo Temari

-. Listo bombón y ¿A que jugamos?-pregunta Kiba, ganando una mirada matadora de Shikamaru.

-. ¿Qué tal a la botella?-preguntó la rubia.

-. Pues vale-dijeron todos, uno que otro no muy convencido.

-. Pero antes, definamos algunas reglas-dijo Lee.

-. Sí, eso sí. Primero los que tengan novio o novia no pueden protestar si le toca besarse con otro. Segundo como hay más hombres que mujeres, si sale hombre y hombre, alguna debe salvarlo de lo contrario tendrán que besarse y por ultimo nada de piquitos beso con todas sus letras entre más promiscuo mejor -dijo el Inosuka

-OK-dijeron todos.

Se sentaron en círculo y buscaron una botella de soda vacía. Temari la puso girar. Esta dio tantas vueltas que la gente ya empezaba a quejarse al final señalo a los implicados. Tenten y Rock Lee deberían besarse. Cosa que al Hyugga no le agrado en lo más minino. Tampoco le encantó la idea a la castaña de la hoja. Rock Lee no era muy atractivo que digamos, además de que ella le veía como un hermano y no como alguien para besar. Además tenía un herpes del tamaño de Rusia en la comisura izquierda.

-. ¿Y bien?-pregunto Ino al ver que los dos no daban muestras de querer avanzar. Tenten le dio un beso fugaz en el lado contrario al herpes que Lee tenia.

-. No pero a si no se vale. Dijimos que era con todas las letras no un piquito- protesto Kiba

-. ¡Oigan! ¡Consideren!-dijo Tenten

-. ¡Ah! Eso se considera-dijo Ino que noto al herpes de Lee

La botella volvió a girar. Paro y el hombre de la mirada perlada enmarco la ceja con molestia. Nada más y nada menos que su adorada prima y su amigo el Uzumaki. Ambos estaban completamente rojos, este sería su primer beso en un estado consiente para los dos y el hecho de estar rodeados por sus amigos daba algo más de vergüenza.

-. Eh…bueno-dijo Naruto sonrojado poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-. Si eh...bueno-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

Se dieron tremendo besote, en el cual el chico tenía las manos en la cintura de la chica y ella le revolvió un poco el pelo. No obstante a Neji Hyugga la cosa no les gustaba nada. En especial porque si estos dos concretaban algo le iría como en feria con su tío Hiashi.

-. Papi relajado que es mi prima…-dijo aclarándose la garganta. Haciendo que pararan.

-. Esto…lo siento-dijeron los dos apenados volviéndose a sentar.

Hinata hizo girar la botella. Y los nuevos implicados sonrieron complacidos. Después de todo ya eran pareja desde hace tiempo. Nada más y nada menos que Temari de la arena y Shikamaru de la hoja.

-. No hay problema. -dijeron los dos

Se besaron mientras alguien estaba que echaba humo de la rabia. Era la rubia de la hoja quien desde hacía unos cuatro años andaba tras los huesos del chico problemático. Estaba enamorada hasta la medula de él y quería conquistarlo a como diera lugar.

-. ¡Ya! ¿No?-dijo Ino molesta.

-. En la casa le seguimos-dijo Temari y el chico problemático sonrió complacido.

El chico problemático giro la botella sin saber que volvería a caer en el pero ahora con la Yamanaka quien estaba más que complacida.

-. ¡Que problemático es esto! se ve que me quiere la botella problemática -dijo acercándose a Ino

Shikamaru le iba a dar un besito cualquiera pero ella lo intensifico. Había estado esperando ese momento para mostrarle que ella no era su amiga sino una mujer. Una muy hermosa que podría darle mejores cosa que la chica de la arena. Esta última tenía ganas de matar a la rubia. El Nara se separó porque no quería hacer enojar a su novia.

Y vuelve a girar la botella. Esta vez la escogencia no tan heterosexual. Nada más y nada menos que Neji y Sasuke.

-. Papi tu mi PRI* pero no me voy a entrompar* contigo-dijo neji

-. Lo mismo digo-dijo 'Sasuke'

La pelirrosa sudaba internamente. Besar a Neji Hyugga no era un sacrificio, sin embargo estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke la cosa era espeluznante. Porque, eso significaría una muerte horrible. Ya que si ella podía en duda la hombría del Uchiha este hasta la prostituiría.

-. ¡Yo te salvo!-dijeron Tenten y 'Sakura' al mismo tiempo.

salvo a Neji -dijo Tenten

-.Y yo a Uchiha-dijo 'Sakura' todos miraron sorprendidos.

-. Sakura chan ¿Te sientes bien? vas a salvar el _teme_-pregunto Naruto

-. ¡Y dicen que no hay nada entre ustedes! -dijo Lee irónico.

Neji en cambio ya iba hacer lo propio. Agarró a la chica de sus sueños le dio tremendo beso. Cuando la cosa ya se estaba poniendo medio intima el chico de verde se aclaró la garganta. Estos se separaron.

-. Bueno chicos les toca-dijo Temari

No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero nunca en el cuerpo del otro. Sabían que debían porque si no alguien sospecharía del cambio. Y se besaron, en algo bonito y tierno, era igual que como si estuvieran en sus verdaderos cuerpos y un momento se sintieron así, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-. Ya estuvo bueno-dijo el rubio. Todos les miraban atónitos.

-. ¿No que se odian?-pregunto Shikamaru. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada estaban más avergonzados, además sumidos por la sensación que experimentaron hace rato.

-. ¡Esto está un poco aburrido! ¡Parecemos niños de _kínder_ jugando a los besitos! más bien vamos a lo grande-dijo Kiba

-. ¿Y qué sugieres?-pregunto Ino

-. Pues espérame y te digo-dijo Kiba quien le pregunto a Neji por algo y bajo a buscarlo, al poco rato llego con un vaso y dos botellas de _sake_.

-. Bueno vamos a jugar te las quitas o te las pones-dijo Kiba

-. Y eso ¿Qué es?-preguntaron todos

-. Pues sencillo ponemos nuestro nombre 5 veces en una bolsa, sacamos un nombre. El que salió le ponemos una penitencia bien cachonda y el decide si la cumple o no, en caso dado de que no él decide si se pone un vaso de sake seco, ósea sin hielo o soda (te las pones) o te quitas una prenda (ósea te las quitas)-explico Kiba

-. A mi apúntame guapo-dijo Ino

-. Problemático pero bueno-dijo Shikamaru

-. Si mi problemático se apunta, yo también voy-dijo Temari

-. ¡Yo me apunto Datte bayo!-grito enérgico el Uzumaki.

-. Yo también voy-dijo Hinata

-. ¡El poder de la juventud tiene que estar en ese juego!-dijo lee

-. Es el destino así que si yo también me apunto -dijo Neji

-. Bueno yo también-dijo Tenten

-. ¿Y ustedes "parejita"?-dijo Naruto en tono burlesco

-. Pues…Humm está bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo.

-. Parece que el juego los traumo-se burló Naruto

Hicieron los respectivos papelitos y los metieron en la bolsa. Revolvieron y Tenten saco el primer nombre. Se trataba de Hinata Hyugga.

-. Esto ¿Que…tengo que hacer?-pregunto nerviosa la Hyugga

-pues… te me vas para lo oscurito y me le haces un strip con todas las de la ley a Naruto y como prueba debe traer tu sostén-dijo Tenten Neji lo miro con ganas de matarlo y naruto se sonrojó violentamente.

-. Pues…esto…yo…me las quito-dijo ella. Más de uno estaba expectante. ¿Qué se quitaría? ¿La camisa? ¿Los pantalones? Pero ella le hizo en grande. Se quitó las sandalias. Frustrando a las hormonas de más de uno.

-. ¡Bien hecho Hinata!-dijo Ino que sabía de los pensamientos de más de uno.

Esta vez le toco a "Sakura" sacar el papel. Neji Hyugga sería su víctima. Internamente Sasuke Uchiha se carcajeaba maliciosamente. Siempre quiso hacer lo que haría a continuación.

-. ¡Tienes ponerte un sostén de Tenten y salir con el puesto por toda el complejo gritando "me siento marica"!-dijo 'Sakura'

-. ¡Que paso! ¡Que paso! ¡Yo soy un varón! ¡No una mariquita! así que Kiba sírvetelo que yo me las pongo-dijo Neji. Acto seguido se vacío el contenido del vasito en la boca.

Volvió de nuevo a sacar papel, esta vez fue Temari quien lo saco. Y la victima Rock Lee.

-. Tienes que darle un beso de trompita a Gai sensei-se burló Temari

-. Yo admiro a Gai sensei y su flama de la juventud pero a mi si me gustan las chicas, así que como buen varón me las pongo-dijo lee

-. Toma llama de la juventud, para que te prendas más -dijo Kiba dándole el vaso

Lee metió la mano rápido en la bolsa y sonrió maliciosamente. Sakura.

-. Sakura chan que vibra con el poder de la juventud nos vas a tener que hacer un bailecito, bien erótico y quitarte toda la parte de arriba-dijo Lee con cara de pervertido.

-. Yo me las qui…- "Sasuke" le miro enojado.- Ehhh…me las pongo-dijo 'Sakura', todos la miraron anonadados.

-. Pero Sakura pero tú no tomas-dijo Hinata

-. ¡No importa! ¡No me voy a encuerar! ¡Y mucho menos a bailar! Kiba pásate uno-dijo 'Sakura'. Kiba le da el trago y se lo toma de un solo tirón.

Así siguieron jugando varias veces, hasta que Ino y Kiba borrachos acabaron besuqueándose hasta mas no poder_**,**_ Shikamaru dormido, Temari medio alegre por los tragos, Lee borracho, Naruto en bóxer con las chocolatinas al aire, Hinata normal ya que se había retirado del juego, Neji borracho, Tenten medio alegre aun que consiente, "Sasuke" en boxes y "Sakura" borracha.

-. ¿Nos vamos Hinata?-pregunto el rubio

-. Si Naruto kun, pero vístete -dijo le pelinegra sonrojada.

-. Esto sí Datte bayo-dijo el rubio poniéndose la camisa y los jeans

-. Bueno…nosotros nos…vamos-dijo Kiba agitado entre le besote que se estaba dando con la Yamanaka.

-. Si ya vámonos-dijo Temari -. Shikamaru…-dijo despertando al rubio.

-. ¡Sí! ¡Ya va! ¡Deja de ser problemática!-dijo el Nara parándose medio dormido

-. Bueno nosotros también nos vamos Sakura-dijo "Sasuke" poniéndose la ropa

-. Si vamos, Saku…-acto seguido "Sasuke" le tapa la boca echándosela al hombro y llevándosela a su casa.

Todos se fueron, dejando a Neji y Tenten solos y borrachos. Los cual entre dos jóvenes ninjas con las hormonas hechas un coctel no era una cosa muy buena. Quizás lo que realmente buscaba Tsunade pudiese suceder.

-. Neji kun creo que estamos completamente solos-dijo Tenten en voz sexy tumbando a Neji en la cama, quien no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

-. Esa pose me está dando ideas-dijo el chico que tenía a su compañera encima mostrándole una gran vista a su escote

-. ¿Qué clase de ideas Neji kun?-dijo poniendo las manos del chico en su cintura

-. No sé, dime tu-dijo Neji comenzando a tirarle mano a Tenten

-. ¿Qué tal si yo haga algo así?-dijo la chica besando su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones en el cuello del chico (, cuando se disponía besarle en los labios cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a Neji dormido.

-. ¡Genial!-dijo quitándoselo de encima con sarcasmo notable.

-. Dormiré en su cuarto -dijo saliendo pisando algo…o más bien a alguien.

-. ¡Lee!-dijo la castaña. Tapándose la boca para no despertarlo. -. ¡Mierda! Menos mal que Neji se durmió ¿qué tal que nos hubiese visto? ¡No! Me da miedo nada mas de imaginarlo-dijo la chica que iba hacia el cuarto de Hyugga

En el pasillo de la hermandad "Sasuke" iba con "Sakura" en el hombro. El Uchiha quien en el cuerpo de su amada se puesto hacia atrás cantaba canciones tontas mientras la Haruno trataba de no escucharlo.

- . ¡Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos y así más fuerte poder cantar…!-cantaba "Sakura"

-. ¡Ya Sasuke! ¡Cállate! ¡Sé que eres antisocial y medio autista! ¡Pero esa cantadora está empezando a hartarme!-dijo "Sasuke" cabreada.

-. ¡Sakura te amo!-gritaba "Sakura"

-. ¡Cállate _baka_! ¡Que alguien puede oír!-dijo tapándole la boca

Al final llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa.

Por suerte.

* * *

Real diccionario de la lengua A.

*PRI: Amigo.

*Entrompar: Besar.

* * *

¿_Reviews_?


	13. XII

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y los hechos que se cuenten a continuación y me pertenecen en su _**TOTALIDAD. Por lo tanto, cualquier reproducción total o parcial de los hechos escritos a continuación constituye vil, total y absoluto plagio. ¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!**_

_**Notas del autor:**_ Les comento mis queridos tanto tiempo y yo sin actualizar. Les explicare lo que ha pasado resulta que mi hermosa computadora en junio del año pasado se ha puteado de una manera abismal y tuve que mandarla a formatear. En dicha formateada he perdido TODOS los capítulos de vivir bajo tus reglas y por eso no lo había continuado. Sin embargo por un golpe de fortuna y de infortunio una chica ha estado plagiándome desde 2008 es un forrillo y había publicado MI historia hasta el 17 y he podido recuperarlos hasta ese punto para seguir la reedición. Así que tranquilos no me he muerto. Sin embargo lo que ha hecho esa chica me tiene bastante triste en especial porque queridos lectores nosotros los autores pasamos muchas horas, días y en mi caso incluso años tratando de traer estas cosas para ustedes para que otro venga y se lleve el crédito, de hecho si algún día me retiro definitivamente de este mundo del fanfiction- será por estas cosas. Es realmente frustrante por eso les pido que si planean publicar esto en otro lugar háganlo pero pidan permiso y den el crédito a su respectivo autor. En fin tratare de seguir subiendo la reedición lo más pronto posible. ¡Disfruten la lectura! Gracias por agregarme a sus _alerts, favorite story_ y _favorite author_. Ustedes son lo máximo y esto es para ustedes y por ustedes. Los invito a pasarse por mis otros _fanfics _en especial_ Jueguemos al amor, y asumamos que yo gano _que esta cada dia mejor_._

* * *

Vivir bajo tus reglas.

XII

Efectos Colaterales, Coletazos de la Noche Mixta.

Nara Suri.

Después de la juerga bestial en la que "Sakura" terminó bastante borracha a eso de las 10:00 a.m ya estaban listos para hacer "Naruto en sus jugos" y corrían por los pasillos con el entrecejo fruncido y la sangre hirviendo. Naruto tendría que pagar por lo que hizo sobre todo al Uchiha quien era el más ofendido por estar en el cuerpo de una mujer.

-. ¡Ahhhh!- Un grito ensordecedor y desesperado retumbo por las paredes de su habitación.

-. ¡Naruto Kun! ¿¡Que pasa? -pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver a Naruto envuelto en las sabanas como un niño pequeño. Quien le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a lo que ella hizo caso.

-. Tuve una pesadilla horrible-decía el rubio aun temblando envuelto como un gusano.

-. ¿Quieres contarme?-pregunto ella jugando con sus dedos de manera maternal.

-. Soñé que el Teme y Sakura chan se habían cambiado de cuerpo y venían a matarme y tú no hacías nada para ayudarme, diciéndome que ellos tenían razón, fue horrible-decía Naruto con voz de trauma.

-. No te preocupes Naruto kun las personas no cambian de cuerpo así como así, además Sakura chan te adora y Sasuke kun a su manera te quiere, no creo que ellos fueran capaces nada malo-dijo la pelinegra acariciándole la cabeza.

-. Y tu Hinata chan… ¿Tú también me quieres?-preguntó Uzumaki con el sonrojo a flor de piel.

-. Esto…bueno…yo…si…te…quiero….Naruto…kun-dijo la joven de los ojos perlas jugando con sus dedos con la cara en rojo vivo.

-. ¿En…. Enserio…? ¿Deberás…tu…me…quieres?-pregunto nervioso el ninja del Rammen.

-. Pues…Na…Naruto kun la comida ya está servida, nos vemos abajo adiós-dijo Hinata muerta de vergüenza quien emprendió la huida.

Naruto deicidio bajar a comer sin darse cuenta de las fachas en las que venía. Su mente divagaba en aquellas palabras que siempre espero escuchar la Hinata. Es decir, propiamente no le había dicho que ella también estaba por él. Sin embargo, esa pequeña confesión le encendió una luz de esperanza a nuestro pequeño rubio ninja. Tal parece que se le había olvidado que no había dormido con pijamas sin con un bóxer rojo nada decente que tenía estampado dibujos un poco ilustrativos en su ejem…paquete. Para completar el disfraz de nuestro ninja favorito venia portando unas pantuflas de una esponja amarilla a la que todos conocemos bien y su gorrito de pingüino que nunca puede faltar. ¿Todo un galán no lo creen?

-. ¡Naruto kun!- gritó la pelinegra al borde del desmayo. -. ¡Ponte algo!- le gritaba ella con las manos en la cara para no mirar por supuesto los torneados abdominales de su amorcito.

-. Esto… ¡Lo siento Hinata chan! Yo...No me fije- dijo sonrojado a todo lo que sus torneadas piernas le dieron para ponerse una camiseta y unos shorts.

Después de un rato, el rubio ninja hiperactivo se disculpaba incesantemente con la chica. De verdad se le veía muy arrepentido de que la chica que le gustase lo hubiera visto en esa "facha" pero ella le decía que no había ningún problema que cualquiera le podía pasar. Todo entonces, volvió a la normalidad y mientras el Uzumaki engullía el delicioso Rammen (Si porque lo come hasta en el desayuno) preparado solo para él sintió aquello.

-. Hinata chan siento dos chacras con sed de sangre acercándose.- advirtió sacando algunas kunais con el fin de defenderse. Rápidamente Hinata tomo las de ella, se ubicaron en el suelo, un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta al estilo como si fueran los Ángeles de Charlie dejando ver a una pelirosa y un moreno, por supuesto enojados.

-. ¡Idiotas! ¡Pudimos haberlos matados! Sentí dos chacras malignos pero eran ustedes dos par de imbéciles- les regañaba pero al percatarse de algo aprovechó. -. ¿Y ese milagro juntos?-dijo divertido el rubio saliendo de su escondite.

-. Hinata necesito hablar algo importantísimo contigo ¿Tienes un minuto?-pregunto "Sasuke"

-. Sí, claro Sasuke kun-dijo la pelinegra un tanto sorprendida. Eran pocas y contadas las veces en la vida las que había hablado con Sasuke Uchiha.

-. Ven-dijo moviéndose a un rincón de la habitación. Mientras balanceando las caderas como hacemos las mujeres al caminar sacando pecho y con la mano en la cadera, lo cual lo hacía verse completamente gay.

-. Jajá…- se burlaba el Uzumaki. -. ¡Huy Teme! ¡No te conocía esos ademanes! Se te está pegando lo de tu marido el mariquita de Sai-dijo Naruto a lo que tanto "Sakura" como "Sasuke lo miraron con reprobación. -. Gomen…Sakura Chan…-se excusaba por lo que acaba de decir.

-. Hmp…-fue lo único que le dijo "Sakura".

Mientras tanto con Hinata y "Sasuke" este o esta intentaba explicarle la situación.

-. Hinata lo que te voy a decirte es algo demasiado importarte y debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie -dijo con el semblante serio que se acentuaba más estando en el cuerpo de Uchiha.

-. Por supuesto Sasuke kun-dijo Hinata.

-. Bueno este es que Sakura y yo pues… -dijo "Sasuke" hecho un mar de nervios.

-. ¡No me digas que ya son novios! ¡Qué Kya! Pero espero que Sakura haya dejado a Sai kun, por encima de todo él es un gran tipo y no se merece que se la estén haciendo ¡Pero qué Kya! ¡Por fin juntos!-decía Hinata saltando de felicidad.

-. No Hinata. No es lo que…-decía "Sasuke" pero fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes, no le contare a nadie hasta que ustedes dos digan. Pero… ¿Por no ha venido ella a contármelo? No te ofendas pero tú y yo no hablamos mucho que digamos-dijo ella extrañada.

-. Ese es el problema…Como te lo dijera sin que te asustes-dijo en suspiro "Sasuke" tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-. Esto…Sasuke kun que pasa no me asustes-dijo ella

-mira prométeme que cuando te lo diga, no te vas a desmayar, o vas a gritar-dijo "Sasuke"

-. Te lo prometo- asintió la chica -. ¿Qué pasa? ya me estas asustando-decía la pelinegra.

-. Veras yo soy…SAKURA-dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¿Qué cosa?-dio la chica a punto del desmayo.

-. Hinata, no es broma soy yo Sakura tu amiga-dijo "Sasuke"

-. No puede ser. -dijo

-. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?-dijo "Sasuke"

-. Dime algo que solo ella sepa-dijo la chica de los ojos perlas.

-. Tienes un muñeco hecho de los calzoncillos de Naruto que tiene un disfraz de zorrito, escondido debajo en el tercer cajón de tu mesa de noche, después del libro de "superar la timidez" y el fondo falso de madera -dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¡Por todos los cielos!-Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca.

-. Tranquila amiga te lo explicare todo-dijo "Sasuke" abrazando a Hinata. Lo que a Naruto no le gustó pero nada.

-. ¡Maldito Teme! ¿Que se creído para abrazar a MI Hinata chan? Lo voy a matar deja que lo coja-dijo Uzumaki dispuesto a hacer que achicha se llevara uno de sus mejores ataques.

-. Quédate quieto Dobe-dijo "Sakura" con voz fría tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

-. Sakura chan tanto tiempo con el teme ese te está afectando. Tú nunca me dices Dobe, por eso también lo matare-dijo tratando de correr pero la chica aun lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa.

-. Cállate y ven que yo también necesito hablar contigo D-O-B-E-dijo "Sakura" con cara de mala leche.

-. Sakura chan… ¿Por qué no te calmas? No me gusta verte enojada…- le decía tratando de apaciguar los ánimos. -. Sabes que te las desquitas con el primer idiota que tienes en frente y ese siempre soy yo Datte bayo- al parecer sabía lo que le esperaba.

-. ¿Sabes por qué estoy enojado?-preguntó "Sakura".

-. Sakura chan pero si tu estas enojada no enojado-dijo Naruto en su ignorancia de la condición de sus amigos creyendo que por fin había logrado corregir a alguien.

-. Resulta que si estoy enojado Dobe. Porque yo no soy Sakura. YO SOY SASUKE, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo aun sosteniéndolo de la camiseta otra vez.

-. ¿Nani Datte bayo? ¿Que acabas de decir?-preguntó Uzumaki al borde del colapso nervioso.

-. Yo soy S-A-S-U-K-E- dijo "Sakura"

-. No puede ser, dime algo que solo el Teme sepa-dijo Naruto.

-. Veamos…tienes dos sostenes de Hinata escondidos entre las tablas de tu cama envuelto en un trapo de color rojo. Los sostenes son de color negro y piel, y son de talla 34D-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia "Sakura".

-. ¡Por los calzones de la vieja Tsunade y los libros "Educativos" de Kakashi sensei ¡teme eres tú!-dijo abrasándolo.

-. Deja la abrazadera… ¿por qué sabes de quien es la culpa?-preguntó irónico.

-. ¿De…Sai?-pregunto haciéndose el loco, ya que sabía perfectamente que era de él.

-. Pues no Dobe. ¡Es tuya! ¡Por fin voy a conseguir mi Makenkyou Sharigan! ¡Hoy te mueres maldito Dobe! -dijo "Sakura" quien iba dispuesto a ahorcarlo, pero Naruto se quitó la camisa y salió corriendo.

-. ¡Sakura apúrate que se escapa!-vocifera "Sakura"

-. ¡Ya voy! ¡No me grites Uchiha! ¿Es que me viste cara de tu esclava, tu sirvienta o tu empleada?-preguntó con desgano.

-. Puede ser-dijo mientras corría hacia arriba.

-. Creo que te fumaste el porro para adentro ¡Primero muerta antes que tu esclava!-le grito mientras corría con él por las escaleras.

Naruto no sabía ni dónde meterse. ¿En el baño? No, partirían la puerta. ¿En su cuarto? No, también. O sea no podía meterse en ningún sitio. Demasiado tarde, "Sakura" ya lo tenía inmovilizado.

-. Las mujeres primero-dijo "Sakura"

-. Técnicamente serias tu primero Uchiha, pero igual-dijo mientras concentraba algo de chacra en su mano derecha a lo que le propino al rubio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-. ¡Toma!-dijo mientras el encajaba el golpe en sus perfectos abdominales.

-. ¡Hinata chan! Ayúdame-rogaba Naruto sobándose donde "Sasuke" lo había golpeado

-. No lo haré, Naruto kun esta vez te pasaste-dijo la pelinegra sin mirarlo ya que si lo miraba lo ayudaría.

-. Bueno venga Sa…Uchiha no es justo ahora te toca a ti-dijo "Sasuke"

-. OK -dijo dándole a Naruto. Está lo inmovilizó.

-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-gritaba Naruto. Acto seguido sintió un puño que se encajó en su abdomen haciéndole escupir sangre.

-. ¡Naruto Kun!-gritó Hinata quien corrió a ayudarle.

-. Uchiha ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? La idea era darle una lección, no mandarlo al hospital-gritó "Sasuke".

-. ¿Acaso yo tengo la puta culpa que tú seas la mole humana?-dijo "Sakura".

-. ¿A quién le dices mole grandísimo estúpido?-preguntó "Sasuke" enojado.

-. ¡A ti!- gritó "Sakura"

Y así inició unas de sus típicas peleas matutinas. Que pese a estar cambiados de cuerpo resultaban igual de exasperantes. Mientras los tortolitos de Naruto y Hinata se miraban mutuamente.

-. Naruto kun ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hinata llorando.

-. Sí, Hinata chan-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas aun acostado en el suelo.

-. Perdóname-dijo Hinata.

-. No te preocupes te entiendo. Pero no llores-dijo volviendo a pasar las manos por las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica. Esta se sentó en el piso poniendo la cabeza del muchacho en sus rodillas y le acariciaba la cabeza. Mientras ambos miraban a los otros dos quienes ya estaban por matarse.

-. ¡Por mi te puedes ir a la mierda! ¡Muérete! ¡Haz lo que quieras!-decía "Sasuke" aun peleando.

-. ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién carajo te dijo que yo me quedo por ti?-dijo "Sakura"

-. ¡Ahora si te mueres maldito teme!-gritó Uzumaki dispuesto a encajarle un puño en toda la cara a "Sakura" ya más restablecido.

-. ¿Por qué te detienes-dijo "Sakura" con autosuficiencia al ver que Naruto había detenido el puño a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-. Por qué no te puedo partir la cara en el cuerpo de MI Sakura chan-dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-. ¿Cómo que TU Sakura chan? Si es MI Sakura –dijo "Sakura"

-. ¡¿Perdón? ¿Me vieron cara de trofeo? ¿O qué? ¡Respeten! ¿Cómo que SU Sakura chan?, ¡Yo no soy de nadie! más que de mi misma…bueno también de Sai pero el caso es que no soy de ninguno de los dos-dijo "Sasuke"

-. ¡Tú no eres del joto de closet!-gritaron los dos.

de pelear vamos donde la Godaime a ver si ella puede ayudarlos, con "problema"-dijo Hinata

-. Bien-dijeron y así fueron hasta la oficina de la Godaime.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tenten y Neji mas puntualmente en el cuarto de la castaña las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco calientes.

-. ¡Gai sensei!-decía un chico de las cejas grandes.

-. ¡Lee!-se respondía a sí mismo.

-. ¡Gai sensei!-decía.

-. ¡Lee!-se contestaba a si mismo.

-. ¡Lee bájale deja la bulla*! ¡Que se me va a estallar la cabeza! ¡Un minuto! ¿Lee que hace aquí?-se preguntó Neji abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-. ¡¿Qué coño? ¡Este es el cuarto de Tenten!-dijo el hombre de los ojos perlados. Miro hacia abajo al verse con el pecho descubierto y tapado con sabanas.

-. ¡La puta madre! ¡Me la comí!-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado de la cama viendo un bulto que decía cosas incoherentes. Neji con miedo le quitó la sabana de la cara para descubrir si realmente se había acostado con su compañera de equipo

-. ¿Lee?- preguntó sorprendido. -. ¡Verga! Me comí a Lee- dijo

1, 2, 3, 4, 5….

-. ¡Qué vergas! Será maricón-dijo parándose rápidamente de la cama al ver que traía los pantalones puestos se calmó.

-. ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee!-decía zarandeándolo tratando de despertarlo.

-. ¡Si Gai sensei así! ¡Con más poder de la juventud! ¡Espóseme! ¡Deme latigazo!-decía Lee en sueños. Neji solo puso cara de asco.

-. Con permisito dijo Monchito que no quiere que el de la juventud se lo viole y se fue por el pasillito-dijo bajando rápidamente encontrándose a la chica de coletas desayunando.

-. Hola Neji- Tenten lo saludó amigablemente.

-. Hola mami -dijo Neji con cara de pervertido ya que Tenten traía una pijama muy clara blanca y tenía un sugerente escote más abajo de lo normal.

-. Neji por que me miras…- fue allí cuando se vio el escote. -. ¡Serás pervertido animal!-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe.

-. Pero Tenten yo solo miraba lo buena que estas-dijo Neji justificándose de manera no muy acertada.

-. ¿Ah sí? Neji kun pues…sabes que tu no estas nada mal… -dijo hablando en tono sensual y pasando su dedo por los pectorales.

-Bueno sabes mi cuarto esta solo creo que allá podríamos discutir esto más en privado-dijo tomando a la chica por la cintura.

-. ¿Me estas proponiendo algo indecente o qué?-pregunto la chica irónica.

-: No quien ha dicho que vamos a hacer algo malo, solo vamos a discutir un poco acerca de la anatomía humana y del sistema reproductor-dijo el castaño.

-. No se tal vez…si tan solo fuéramos ALGO MAS LO PENSARÍA NEJI PERO ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE HACER ES VERME EN SUS CAMA RESPÉTAME UN POCO -dijo Tenten enojada.

-. Tenten cálmate yo no…-no lo dejo terminar.

-. ¡Cállate! no trates de acomodar las cosas Neji tu y yo bien sabe…-alguien la interrumpió

-. ¡Ya dejen la pelea! ¡Parecen un matrimonio que lleva 20 años! Y a mí se me está rompiendo la cabeza. ¡Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño en el Gai sensei y yo estábamos entrenando en su cama y…! ejem… ¿Dije eso en voz alta?-dijo Lee. Ambos lo miraron anonadados.

-. Lee ¿Que acabas de decir?-preguntaron.

-. Nada que tengo que irme adiós-dijo Lee huyendo.

-. ¿Sigues enojada?-preguntó Neji.

-. ¿Acaso no debería estarlo?-preguntó Tenten.

-. No, considera el gran Hyūga Neji uno de los prodigios de Konoha va a dedicarte un rato de su valioso tiempo, en saciar tus carnales deseos…- pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-. ¡Imbécil! -dijo metiendo tremenda cachetada y subiendo a su cuarto.

-. ¡Mierda! ¿La habré cagado? O sea yo solo le iba a hacer un favor-dijo para sí mismo.

Pobre Neji debe aprender a medir sus palabras no sabe que a las mujeres también hay que darles cariño y respecto. En fin, pasando a otra de las casas en la numero cuatro la rubia de ojos azules se despertaba somnolienta y desorientada la noche anterior había bebido mucho y no sabía que había sido de ella.

-. ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó al verse desnuda arropada solo por unas sábanas. -. Dios esta vez ¿Con quién me acosté?-dijo par sí misma y escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. -. Haber Ino recapitula con Sai no fue porque este no es ninguno de los cuartos de la casa. Con Shika no porque este no es su cuarto. Con Sasuke no este tampoco es su cuarto. Con Neji tampoco ya habría escuchado a Tenten. Con Naruto menos ya tendría un escándalo montado. Con Lee imposible él es casi gay y no le van las mujeres, con ¿Kiba?-dijo a si misma empezando a analizar el cuarto.

Posters de perros por todos lados, pelo de perro pero en el piso, calzoncillos con leyendas como "aquí esta yo perro travieso mami" y el símbolo del clan Inozuka. Ya sabía lo que se temía sin embargo se paró al baño a comprobar quien se duchaba. Allí vio a Kiba durmiendo en el suelo de la ducha lleno de agua y completamente desnudo.

-. Nunca lo había notado pero Inozuka está bien dotado-dijo Ino de pervertida para si misma.

Con Shikamaru y Temari la cosa estaba que ardía y no propiamente por un encuentro apasionado sino por una inusual pelea.

-. Shikamaru Nara esto no puede seguir así ¡Exijo atención y cariño en mi cama ahora!-gritaba Temari.

-. No seas problemática mujer. Entiende tengo pereza ya esto se está volviendo rutinario, no innovamos nada siempre lo mismo y la verdad ya no me apetece-dijo el chico con cara de sueño.

-. Vale entonces tendré que decirle a mi querido suegrito, que su hijo un Nara autentico no puede responderle a una mujer como se debe-dijo haciendo pucheros -. Porque me parece que las tienes de lujo.- le agarro la entrepierna.

-. No me importa, has lo que quieres mujer problemática-dijo Nara.

-. ¡Shikamaru!-gritó la rubia.

-. ¡No!-

-. ¡Sí!-

-. ¡No!-

-. ¡Sí!-

-. ¡No!-

-. ¡No!-

-. ¡Sí!-

-. Ok ya dijiste sí ya no puedes retractarte-dijo tirándosele encima.

-. Esto va a ser problemático!-se quejó Nara.

-. Pero placentero así que cállate y disfruta-dijo la chica de la arena.

* * *

**Real Diccionario de la Lengua Andreuna (EL ORIGINAL)**

*Bulla: Ruido.

* * *

Un autor con reviews es un autor feliz.

Un autor feliz es un autor motivado,

un autor motivado es un autor inspirado.

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
